A Road Rover In Peril
by Phoenix710
Summary: Hunter and Colleen are getting ready for their anniversary, and to make it truly special, they decide to bring Starlight and the kids. Havoc and Storm team up, and they infect Hunter with a deadly virus. Will Colleen and the others be able to save him?
1. A New Day Begins

**A Road Rover In Peril**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen's anniversary is approaching, and the rest of the Rovers begin plans for celebrating the special occasion, while Hunter plans a romantic cruise to Italy for himself and Colleen, as well as the kids and Starlight. Their plans are put on hold, when Storm and Havoc escape from prison and team up. The two of them stage a massive heist at a museum in order to draw the Rovers out, and then Havoc has Lieutenant Skeam infect Hunter with a deadly virus that he's created. Storm tells the Rovers that unless Hunter gets the cure within three days, he'll be dead. Colleen assumes command, and she must lead the other Rovers on their mission to break into the enemy fortress, fight their way past the guards, and secure the antidote…along with exacting a HEAVY dose of revenge against Havoc and Storm in the process. Can the Rovers get the cure to Hunter before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Road Rovers, nor do I own any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, were created by Tom Ruegger, and are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter's song: 'You're The One That I Love'-The Vogues**

**Colleen's song: 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth'-Belinda Carlisle**

**Chapter One: A New Day Begins**

Hunter woke up with the first bright rays of the new day's sunshine, and looked over at his lovely angel, Colleen. The beautiful brown and white-furred Collie was still sleeping peacefully, with her head on his chest. Even after being with her for all these years, Hunter was still amazed at how wonderful his wife was. She had literally become a part of his very soul, and if anything ever happened to her, Hunter knew that his life would be an empty void. Moving ever so slightly, so that he wouldn't disturb his angel as she slept, Hunter checked the calendar that was near their bed, and saw the date that he'd drawn a heart around, their anniversary. It had been a wonderful eight years of marriage, and Hunter still remembered, even to this day, that first precious night that they'd shared together.

**Flashback…**

_Colleen had just come out of the bathroom of their honeymoon suite, and when Hunter turned to face her, his heart skipped several beats. He had always known that she was beautiful, but with the light blue nightgown that she had donned, after taking off her evening dress, she looked like a princess…no, a goddess. He walked over to her, and gently pulled her into his arms. He said, "My god, Colleen…you're beautiful!!"_

_With a sweet smile on her face, Colleen replied, "Thank you, Huntie…and you're quite the handsome dog, if I do say so myself. When I was just a pup, I lost my mum…she was all that I had in the world. After she died, I had to fight to put food in my belly, and as I got older, I had a few male dogs that I got close to…but once I found out what they really wanted, I ditched them. When I met you though…I knew you were different. You've always treated me as an equal, and I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never thought this day would come, Huntie…but now that it has, I want you to know that from this day on, I'll always be with you, and my love will be yours, until the end of time."_

_Hunter kissed Colleen deeply, and sparks danced in their vision. Before he'd met Colleen, Hunter had never felt so happy, so…alive. Her love was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world, and he was determined to never let her go. She'd been his closest friend ever since the team had formed, aside from Muzzle. He said, "I think we were destined to fall in love, Colleen. We both have so much in common…I was taken from my mother and wound up on the streets as a puppy, before getting caught by animal control. The night I was supposed to be gassed…until I heard The Master's call, I thought my life was over. When I got to headquarters for the first time…I knew that it had just begun, because that's when you came into my life…and you'll always be in my heart, my English Rose. I love you, with all my heart."_

_Colleen's lips met Hunter's again. She replied, "I love you too, Huntie…and I'll always be right here by your side, for all the rest of my life."_

_Hunter looked deep into Colleen's shimmering blue eyes for a few minutes, and then the two of them sank down onto their mattress, finally taking the ultimate step in proclaiming their love for one another._

**End Flashback.**

Hunter shook himself out of his reverie, and then he gently traced his hands up and down Colleen's back, until she started to stir. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before finally opening them and turning to face Hunter. She said, "Good Morning, Huntie-Wuntie. I hope you had a good sleep last night."

With a smile on his face, Hunter pulled Colleen into his lap, and he said, "I still remember our first night together, Colleen…and it's a night that I'll always remember as if it were yesterday. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm in Heaven. You've become a part of my soul itself, Colleen, and I'd die inside if I were to lose you."

Colleen started to gently trace her fingers over Hunter's chest, while snuggling her head against the side of his neck. She said, "I never want to lose you either, Huntie…and if anyone ever tries to take you away from me…god help them, because I'll defend you to my last breath. I love you with all my heart, Huntie…and I always will."

Hunter kissed Colleen again, and he replied, "I love you too, my sweet English Rose. Let's head in for a shower before we get the kids up. That way, we'll be ready to head down for breakfast when mom joins us."

Colleen wrapped an arm around her husband's waist, and the two of them walked together into the shower to get themselves cleaned up and ready for the day ahead. When they were finished showering, Hunter turned to Colleen, as she pulled her favorite shirt on. The soft, red sports shirt had been a gift from Starlight, and Colleen absolutely loved it.

Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you…one that truly expresses the pure and unending love that I have in my heart for you. It's called 'You're The One That I Love', by The Vogues."

Colleen kissed Hunter lightly on the lips, and she replied, "That song is so perfect for us, Huntie…just like you're my perfect…no, make that my destined soulmate. I love you, my dear Huntie-Wuntie, and nobody else will ever take your place in my heart, 'luv."

Hunter kissed his wife's warm, soft lips, and she gently stroked the fur on the back of his neck for a few minutes, until they gently pulled apart. Hunter stood up and grabbed his guitar. Once he slid the strap over his shoulder, the Retriever-mix cleared his throat and began singing, letting Colleen know that she truly was the one and only female dog that he wanted to spend his life with.

'_Every time we meet, everything is sweet  
__Ooh, you're so tender, I must surrender  
__My love is your love now and forever  
__You're the one that I long to kiss  
__Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
__You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
__Baby, you're the one that I love_

_  
Keep me in your heart, never let us part  
__Ooh, never leave me, please don't deceive me  
__I want you only, you must believe me  
__You're the one that I long to kiss  
__Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
__You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
__Baby, you're the one that I love_

_I adore you and no one before you  
__Could make me feel this way, yeah  
__Since I met you, I just can't forget you  
__I love you more each day, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

_You're the one, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
__There may be some tears through the comin' years  
__Ooh, all the while I know you'll be smilin'  
__Your love will guide me through every mile, 'cause..._

_You're the one that I long to kiss  
__Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
__You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
__Baby, you're the one that I love!' _

Colleen pulled Hunter's body close to hers, and even through his shirt, she could feel his heart beating against her chest as she held him. She had one hand behind his right ear, and the other hand was gently rubbing up and down his back. She said, "Huntie…you are the most wonderful, caring, and charming dog I've ever known…and I'm so happy that fate brought us together. Huntie, nothing will ever make me stop loving you, and I have a song that's perfect for us, called 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth', by Belinda Carlisle."

Hunter smiled as he began tracing his right hand over his wife's back, while running his other hand through her soft, flowing hair. He said, "I'll always be right here at your side, Colleen. I'd die if I ever lost you, because you've become my reason for living…along with our kids and mom. We'll be together for all eternity, Colleen…I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

Colleen kissed Hunter deeply, and then she slid herself gently out of his arms. Clearing her throat, she began singing, letting her love for Hunter flow into his heart through the song.

'_When the night falls down  
__I wait for you  
__And you come around  
__And the world's alive  
__With the sound of kids  
__On the street outside  
__When you walk into the room  
__You pull me close and we start to move  
__And we're spinning with the stars above  
__And you lift me up in a wave of love... _

_  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
__They say in heaven love comes first  
__We'll make heaven a place on earth  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
__And you bring me home_

_When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
__And it carries me  
__In this world we're just beginning  
__To understand the miracle of living  
__Baby I was afraid before  
__But I'm not afraid anymore _

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
__They say in heaven love comes first  
__We'll make heaven a place on earth  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth!' _

Hunter kissed Colleen long and deep, letting the rest of the world around them melt away…until they were startled out of their passionate embrace by the sound of clapping. They turned around and saw Starlight in the door, along with the kids. She said, "Good morning, Son. I see you and Colleen had a wonderful night's sleep."

Colleen replied, "We did, mum. Whenever Huntie's with me, I feel so warm and serene. No matter what, I know that I'll always have your wonderful son at my side."

Starlight walked up to her daughter and hugged her, and Colleen gently wrapped her arms around the female Golden Retriever's shoulders. Starlight said, "I'll always be here for you too, dear. Even though you aren't my daughter by birth, you and my son were meant to be together, and because Hunter is my one and only pup, I can't help but consider the wonderful girl he loves as my daughter. Colleen, you'll always be a part of our family."

Colleen wiped tears of joy from her eyes, and she replied, "Thank you so much, mom…I love you too." Kayla looked up at her mother and grandmother, and she said, "Mommy, I smell breakfast cooking. I think Blitz is making one of his favorite German dishes for breakfast."

Hunter and Colleen smiled at the thought of that. Blitz had become a wonderful cook, just as he had become a great and dependable member of the team. He and Hunter were best friends now, just as Hunter had wanted from the beginning. Hunter offered his hand to Colleen, and she slid her hand around his. Starlight took hold of Kayla's hand, while Alex and Cassie followed their parents and grandmother downstairs for breakfast.

Exile and Kasha had just finished taking a shower to wash their fur out after last night's activities, and that was when Exile caught the scent from downstairs. He said, "I think Blitz is making great morning meal, my lovely snow flower. Come, let us be meeting Comrades for breakfast."

Kasha gently kissed her husband's lips, and she replied, "Da, I will be following, Exile. I just need to be getting Alek…oh, never mind, here he is."

True to his mother's word, Alek came in to greet his parents. The young male Husky was looking more like Exile with each passing day. He had the same soft, blue eyes, the same wonderful sense of humor, and his father's incredible strength and powerful form. He said, "Is wonderful morning, do you not agree, mother?"

Kasha smiled at her son, and she replied, "Da, is beautiful day. As long as I have you and your wonderful father, every day is perfect. Come, Blitz is making breakfast, and my belly is saying time for foodski!"

With smiles all around, the three Huskies headed out of their room and downstairs for breakfast.

**Kitchen of Road Rover headquarters…**

Blitz smiled as he watched his cuisine coming together. He was making his favorite German breakfast, a dish called Speckpfannkuchen, which was a German specialty from the recipe stash of his owner's wife. The meal consisted of large, thinly-sliced pancakes with diced, fried bacon bits. As an added bonus, he was also making some hash browns and sausages. When the timer on the oven went off, he turned off the heat and piled four pancakes onto everyone's plate, along with a generous helping of hash browns and sausages. Samantha came up, and she said, "That smells great, Blitz! Ever since I married you, I've seen so many of your wonderful talents. You're a wonderful member of our team, a great friend, and the most incredible father I could have ever wished our daughter to have…and you're also the most loving husband I could ever dream of. I love you, Blitz…with all my heart."

The Doberman smiled, before pulling the pretty female German Shepherd into a deep, passion-filled hug. His lips met hers, and when they pulled apart, Blitz said, "I love you too, Sam. You've helped me to move past my insecurity, which used to be why I competed with Hunter for Colleen's affections. Now that I have you and Karina, I know where my place is…right here by your side, my love."

Karina turned off the Looney Tunes DVD that she'd been watching, as she noticed Hunter coming into the kitchen, followed closely by his mother and Colleen, and the kids. Karina and Cassie were extremely good friends, and Kayla was very close to her as well. Exile and Kasha came down, and Alek joined the other kids in their usual morning greetings. Blitz placed the breakfast plates onto the table, and everyone sat down to eat, after pouring a cup of either milk or juice for themselves.

Colleen swallowed a bite of her breakfast, and she said, "Blitz, these are abso-bloomin'-lutely fantastic!! Where'd you learn to cook these?"

After he swallowed a bite of his own breakfast, Blitz replied, "The cooks at my owners' make it all the time, and so I wrote down the recipe last time I went to visit them, now that they know about our existence as the Road Rovers. I'm glad you like it, Colleen."

The pretty Collie hugged her friend gently, before replying, "Thank you, Blitz. Ever since you and Sam got married, you've really become a much better dog. You don't argue with Huntie anymore, and you've filled in that empty spot in your heart, which was why you used to be so jealous of my love for Huntie. Sam, take good care of him. He's a wonderful dog, and he really does deserve a special girl like you."

Samantha smiled at her friend, and she replied, "Thank you, Colleen…I'll always be right here at Blitz's side. He's the only one I'll ever love, since he's given me something I thought I'd never have again, after my old family was killed by that arsonist. He's given me a love that's healed my broken heart, and as long as I have him, Karina, along with all of you, I'll never be without a family again. I love you all."

Hunter replied, "We love you too, Sam…you're one of us, and we Road Rovers are more than just teammates…we're all one big, happy family. We're all from different countries…but we've come together to form a bond that can never be broken."

Colleen hugged her husband, and she said, "That was a lovely speech, Huntie…you're so wonderfully gifted, in so many ways. You truly are one-of-a-kind, 'luv, and I'm so happy that you and I met. I can't even think of loving anyone other than you, and I'll never leave your side…ever."

Hunter replied, "Thanks, Colleen. You're a very special dog too, my English Rose. You're beautiful, loyal, sweet, and the only one that will ever be in my heart. Nothing will ever take me away from you, Colleen…because I love you with every last bit of my soul."

The Rovers all smiled, as Colleen kissed Hunter, before they all sat back down to finish breakfast. After he gave Blitz a hand with cleaning up the dishes, Hunter headed up to his room and started looking for the best anniversary vacation that he could treat his wife to. An idea flashed through his mind…he could bring along his mother and the kids. Not only would he and Colleen be able to enjoy a week of fun and romance, they'd be able to share it with those that meant the most to them. He found a wonderful resort in Italy, with beautiful rooms, and the prices were just right. He saw that the hotel offered a two-for one deal on suites, so he decided to book a week-long stay for himself and Colleen, and for his mother and the kids. He typed his reservation data onto the form on the screen, listed himself and Colleen as a married couple, and specified that they'd be bringing along not only Starlight, but the kids as well. When he was finished, Hunter hit 'Send', and minutes later, the screen displayed _'Reservation Confirmed-Hunter and Colleen-La Paradisia Suites. December 1__st__ to December 8__th__. Payment accepted, and we hope to see you soon.'_

Hunter closed up his laptop computer, and slid it back into the protective case, before going back downstairs. When he got there, he found Colleen and Starlight chatting with each other over a cup of tea, while Cassie and Kayla played a game of checkers. Alex was over playing with Alek, and the two young Cano-Sapiens were having a fine time playing ping pong, while Karina played Air Hockey with her mother. Blitz and Exile were over at the pool table, while Shag watched the news on the big TV at the front of the room. Hunter took a seat next to his mother and wife, and he said, "I've got a special surprise for you…I just booked a one week stay for us at the La Paradisia Suites in Italy. They had a two-for-one deal on suites, so I couldn't pass it up. We leave on December 1st, and we'll be returning on December 8th."

Colleen put her teacup down, and she replied, "Huntie, that's wonderful!! I love spending time with you, and a romantic hotel suite in Italy…this is going to be our best anniversary ever."

Hunter kissed his wife, and then he replied, "It gets better, Colleen. Remember how I said that I booked two suites? The other one's for mom and the kids. They'll be coming with us…no reason not to have the whole family along. That way, mom can spend some more time with you, me, and the kids, and you and I can celebrate our anniversary in the most romantic and special way possible."

Colleen hugged Hunter, and Starlight was overjoyed. She joined her son and daughter, and she said, "Son, this is the sweetest thing you've ever done…I've always wanted to go on a vacation to another country, and Italy…this is going to be perfect. There's so much rich, cultural history, and the beaches…I hear that they're wonderful this time of year." Hunter replied, "Mom, this is the least I could do for you. After all…you brought me into this world, and even though we were only together for eight weeks after I was born, you had enough time to teach me to be the dog that I am today…the lucky dog that fell in love with the sweet English Rose that I'll never stop loving. Most of all, you've accepted her as your daughter, and the kids love having you around…so it's only right that you come along with us."

Starlight hugged her son again, and then she went to let the kids know. Kayla said, "Oh wow…Grandma, daddy's such a wonderful dog. It's no wonder that mom loves him like she does. He's got such a golden heart, just like you do."

The female Retriever smiled as she hugged her youngest grandchild, and she said, "Your mom's a sweet and caring young lady, Kayla…and that's why she was meant to be with your father. They truly belong at one another's side, and I know that nothing can ever separate them."

Cassie said, "That's right, Grandma…I know that my dad won't ever leave mom…he'd die of a broken heart if anything happened to her, and I'm sure she'd feel the same way."

Alex put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and he said, "Don't worry, sis…mom and dad will always take care of each other, and they'll always be together. A love like theirs can never die."

Hunter and Colleen walked up to join the rest of their family, and then they joined the rest of the Rovers, as they headed outside to enjoy some time out on the beach before lunch.

Hunter and Colleen spread out a towel under the shade of a palm tree, and once Colleen had gotten herself nice and cozy, Hunter snuggled up alongside her as they pulled out a book.

Starlight and Kayla were building a sand castle together, while Alex and Cassie played catch. Kayla said, "Thanks for helping me with my sand castle, Grandma…I really like spending time with you."

Starlight smiled at her granddaughter…the lovely young Retriever/Collie mix looked so much like her mother, blue eyes and all. Her fur was a darker brown than that of her sister Cassie's, since she had streaks of her father's gold fur mixed in. Like her brother and her older sister, Kayla had inherited her mother's agility, along with her father's speed. Starlight said, "Kayla, dear…I love spending time with you too. You're my little angel, and I love you as much as I do your brother and sister, along with your mom and dad. Here…let me help you with that." Starlight gently scraped away a bit of sand, until she'd formed a window. She repeated the process until she had three even rows of windows, and she did the same with the three remaining towers, while Kayla stuck tiny little flags on top of the towers. Kayla dug out the moat, and then Starlight wrote her name next to the castle in the sand. Kayla did the same, and then Cassie walked over with Alex. She said, "Hey Kayla, that's a really nice castle that you and Grandma made. It's great!!" Kayla walked up and hugged her sister, and she replied, "Thank you, Cassie…I'm glad to have a wonderful sister like you, and a really awesome brother like Alex."

The three siblings joined their Grandmother for a short rest, and just watched the others enjoy themselves. Blitz and Samantha were enjoying a nice swim, while Karina and Alek played a game of one-on-one soccer. Exile and Kasha were playing hide-and-seek with Alek, and Kasha barely dodged her son, when she felt her husband's strong, gentle arms wrap around her. She turned and looked into his eyes, and she said, "You caught me, my handsome Husky…now what?"

Exile replied, "Now, my lovely snow flower…I tell you I love you." Kasha smiled, and then she replied, "I love you too, Exile…with all my heart." The two Huskies kissed deeply, and Kasha could feel Exile's fingers running through the fur on her back, while she held his broad, firm shoulders. Hand-in-hand, they walked out to the beach, and before long, they got themselves a glass of iced tea and sat down in the shade.

After lunch, Colleen planned on heading out with the girls to pick up an anniversary present for Hunter, while he would be going with the guys. As they both thought of what to buy for one another, none of them knew of the danger that was heading their way.

**Next Chapter: While Hunter goes out with the boys to pick up a gift for Colleen, the pretty Collie goes out with Samantha, Kasha, and the other girls to buy her husband a gift. In the meantime, Storm and Havoc bust out of prison, and they decide to team up to deal the Rovers a crippling blow. Havoc creates a deadly virus, and when his forces combine with Storm's for an assault on a gem exhibit at a museum, the Rovers move in to stop them. When the opportunity comes, Skeam shoots Hunter with a specially-designed bullet with the virus, and he goes down. Colleen is horrified to see her husband in such dire straits, and The Master places her in command for the mission of securing the antidote that will save Hunter's life. Leaving her husband in Starlight's capable hands, she and the other Rovers head out to get the antidote, and give both Havoc and Storm a serious dose of payback. Be here next time for Chapter Two: Colleen Takes Command.**


	2. Colleen Takes Command

**  
A Road Rover In Peril**

Story by:** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen head out to do their anniversary shopping, and while they're out, Starlight and the kids make plans to treat them to a special lunch in honor of their love. When Hunter and Colleen return home, both are overjoyed to sit down with Starlight and their children for the specially-cooked meal. In the meantime, Havoc and Storm bust out of prison and team up. Havoc has his scientists develop a powerful virus that he plans to use against one of the Rovers. In order to draw the canine heroes out, Storm suggests robbing the local museum of the new jewel exhibit. When the goons stage their attack, the Rovers are sent in to stop them, and in the middle of the fight, Skeam shoots Hunter, putting him down. Colleen is horrified, and she quickly takes command, ordering a tactical retreat. She vows revenge, and the Rovers head back home. Hunter is given only three days to live, and Starlight elects to stay at his side, and console the kids while she's at it. Colleen is placed in command, and she leads the other Rovers into battle to save the one she loves.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Road Rovers, nor do I own any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all related characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

Hunter's song to Colleen: 'You Are The Love Of My Life'-George Benson

Colleen's song to Hunter: 'Forever and For Always'-Shania Twain

**Chapter Two: Colleen Takes Command**

As she sat out on the beach with Hunter, Colleen looked up into her husband's warm, loving brown eyes. The two of them were lying down under the shade of a tree, on top of a beach towel. Alex and Cassie were playing catch nearby, while Kayla made a sandcastle with Starlight. Colleen said, "Whenever I'm with you, Huntie, no matter what we're doing, you bring so much joy into my life, and I could never love anyone but you. I'll always be with you, my love." Hunter gently ran his fingers through Colleen's soft, flowing hair, and he said, "I'll never leave your side either, Colleen. From the day I first looked into those blue eyes of yours, you touched me down to the core of my soul, and no matter what, you are the only one that I will ever love, now and until the end of eternity." Colleen's lips met Hunter's in a warm, passion-filled kiss, and stars danced in their vision. Hunter ran his hands up and down Colleen's back, and her hands came up to frame his face. When they came up for air, Colleen's face was flushed red, and Hunter said, "You are so incredibly beautiful, my English Rose…and I know that even if I searched the whole world, I'd never find a female dog that was as sweet and loyal as you are. Colleen, there's no other dog alive that's more worthy than you of being my wife. I'd like to sing this song for you, Colleen…it's called 'You Are The Love Of My Life', which I think is perfect for showing just how special I think you are, and how lucky I am to be your husband." Colleen replied, "Oh Huntie…you're such a sweet and wonderful dog, and you're the only one I'll ever love." Hunter kissed Colleen's lips gently, and then he began singing to her.

'_You Are The Love Of My Life_

I knew it right from the start

The moment I looked at you

You found a place in my heart

You Are The Love Of My Life

You give me reason to live

You taught me how to be strong

With you is where I belong

_No one's ever touched me_

Quite the way you touched me

People search a life time

To find what we have

You Are The Love Of My Life

One thing that's good in this life

I'll spend the rest of my days

Just loving you

_You Are The Love Of My Life_

The heart and soul of my life

Once I was lost and alone

With you at last I am home

_You Are The Love Of My Life_

You give me reason to live

You give me so much of you

And leave me room to be free

No one's ever touched me

Quite the way you touched me

People search a life time

To find what we have

_You Are The Love Of My Life_

_One thing that's good in this life_

And in a world full of change

One thing I'm sure of

You Are The Love Of My Life

The one thing that makes sense in this world

I'll spend the rest of my days

Just loving you...

You Are The Love Of My Life

And I thank GOD I'm alive

To spend my lifetime with you

You Are The Love Of My Life.'

Colleen had tears in her beautiful blue eyes when Hunter was finished, and she said, "Huntie…if I ever lost you, I swear…I don't know what I'd do. You've become my entire reason for living, and I could never face the day without you by my side. I've loved you ever since the first day we met, and now that we're together, I want you to know that my heart will always be yours, Huntie. I've got a song for you, called 'Forever and For Always', by Shania Twain…it's perfect for expressing just how wonderful my life has become ever since we took our vows." Hunter kissed his blue-eyed angel, and when they broke apart, she began to sing.

_'In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me_

I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way--I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way--and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always

Mmmm, baby In your heart--I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me

I can still feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way--I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't now way--and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes--

(I can still seethe look of the one)

I can still see the look of the one who really loves me

(I can still feel the way that you want)

The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me

(I can still see your love for me)

I can still see your love for me in your eyes(

I still see the love)

And there ain't no way--I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way--and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always

I'm keeping you forever and for always

I'm in your arms.'

Hunter kissed Colleen, and he said, "You truly were destined to be my soulmate, Colleen…because there's no other female dog on Earth that could ever compare to you. I love you more than anything, Colleen, and I will never, ever stop loving you." Colleen pulled Hunter's body against hers, wishing that she could just sit there with him and hold him forever. The soothing beat of his heart, along with the gentle caresses of his fingers as they ran through her hair, made her melt against him. She remembered, however, that she needed to head out to get her husband an anniversary gift, and so she reluctantly pulled away. She said, "I'd love to stay like this, Huntie…but I do need to go and pick up a present for you. Don't worry though…I'll be back soon." Hunter gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips, and then he replied, "I need to head out too, so I can pick up your gift. I'll see ya later, Colleen." The two of them kissed once more, before heading towards the vehicle bay. Starlight walked with the kids into the Rec Room, after they finished saying goodbye to their parents. Colleen checked out the Turbojet Rover, while Hunter chose the Street Rover. As they went their separate ways, they both thought of what to buy for the other one, not knowing of the danger that was about to come upon them.

**Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary…**

Captain Zachary Storm was sitting in his cell, muttering incessantly about how he planned to get even with the Road Rovers for all the times they'd foiled his plans for revenge against America. He said, "They think they've won…but just wait and see, Rovers…I'll be back, and when I do…**YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER MET ME!!"**In the cell next to him, Storm heard a voice with a thick accent, which he recognized as being from Ovitznia. The man said, "I think I can help you with those miserable mutts. They've thwarted my plans too…and I ESPECIALLY have a grudge against their two highest-ranked members, the American mutt, and the female British Collie. I was thinking…if we were to kill one of them, the other one would be unable to lead them effectively, and we can then cut them down one-by-one. I've been in contact with my scientists, and they've developed a new bio-weapon down at my hidden base in the Amazon…the Gen-Select virus…specifically made to kill Cano-Sapiens. In three days time, without the antidote…it's up to doggie heaven for the poor mongrel that gets hit. They've modified several rounds for their M-4 Carbines into armor-piercing syringe rounds, able to punch through the joint armor of those flashy new suits that those mutts are wearing. All I need…is someone to help me. How about you, my friend?" Storm replied, "If I help you, what's in it for me?" The mystery man replied, "Revenge, escape from this hell-hole, and I'll split the riches that I make from igniting wars all over the world…and share leadership of this planet with you, half-and-half." Smiling wickedly, Storm replied, "I like your idea, buddy…I like it a lot. Before we bust out of here, what's your name?" The man replied, "My apologies…I am Colonel Gustav Havoc…expert arms dealer, and those Rovers are going to regret ever crossing either one of us. Now then, who might you be?" Storm replied, "Captain Zachary Storm. Now then…how are we gonna get outta here?" Havoc replied, "Simple. When the guards come to feed us, we rush them, overpower them, and steal their weapons. After that's done, we go down to the armory, do some 'shopping', and then drive to the local airfield. I've got my men waiting there already, in a stolen C-17. My troops in the Amazon have stolen tons of Russian-made Su-47's, along with the two best tanks in the world, the M1A2 Abrams, and the Leopard II. Those mutts are gonna be history this time around!!" Two guards approached the prisoners' cells, and Havoc pretended to be sick. He curled up in a ball on the floor, and made groaning sounds. When the guard went to check on him, Havoc drilled a vicious kick into the man's knee, shattering the bone. Wasting no time, he bashed the man's head off the side of the toilet, knocking him out. Storm whacked his guard in the head with the man's own M-4 5.56mm assault rifle, and then he stole the guard's spare clips. Havoc followed suit, and they proceeded to free all of Havoc and Storm's men being held in the prison. Now free, and hungry for revenge, they battled their way to the armory. Skeam smashed a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck through the armory wall, and they began grabbing everything in sight. Shotguns, assault rifles, grenades, body armor, pistols, spare ammo, and then Storm saw a sight that made his eyes go wide…a Javelin missile launcher. The weapon was the new top-of-the-line man-portable anti-tank missile launcher for the US Army and Marines, and fired a powerful 125mm missile. Storm grabbed several of them, along with the battery packs and the missiles that went along with them. When they had their truck loaded to the brim, Havoc said, "Lieutenant Skeam, get us out of here. We've got some dogs that need to be 'put down'." Skeam replied, "Yes, sir." He floored the accelerator pedal, and charged the main gate at 65mph. Guards opened fire on them, but the 5.56mm bullets did nothing against the armored military-version heavy hauler. Two guards dove out of their patrol pickup, as the massive truck smashed right through the barricade, and demolished their vehicle. A few hours later, Havoc and Storm met up with the Colonel's men at a nearby airfield, loaded the weapons and the truck onto the huge C-17, and then they climbed aboard. The huge cargo jet took off minutes later, bound for the Amazon.

**A small jewelry store at the local mall…**

Hunter was browsing through the display cases, looking for the perfect gift for Colleen. It had to be just right…after all, she was his reason for living, and their anniversary had to be absolutely perfect, just like their marriage. As he made his way to the center display case, his eyes lit on a beautiful gold locket with small, heart-shaped blue diamonds around the edge on the front, and a white English Rose engraved into the top of the locket, made of small white diamonds. Below the rose, in white gold engraving, was written, _'To My One And Only True Love'_. Hunter knew then, that he'd found Colleen's gift, and he motioned the sales clerk over. Minutes later, he had the beautiful locket boxed up, and he headed for home so that he could put it away until it was time to give it to Colleen.

**A few miles away, in another jewelry store…**

Colleen had just finished paying for her husband's gift. It was a silver ring with a heart engraved into it on each side of the band, along with an infinity symbol. It signified unending love, which was why Colleen had purchased it. She would never stop loving Hunter…since they had been through so much together, and he'd touched her heart and soul in a way that no other male dog had, or ever would. He was one-of-a-kind, and she thanked the heavens above for bringing him into her life. As she drove home, she thought about what she and Hunter could do to pass the time until dinner…and she smiled at the thought.

**Storm and Havoc's base, in the Amazon Rainforest…**

Skeam entered the main command room of the base, and he said, "Sir, our new weapon is ready, and so is the bait…meaning the antidote." Havoc smiled, and he replied, "Good. Now then…we just need to find a way to lure those accursed dogs out into the open, and shoot either the mutt or the Collie."

Storm entered the room, and he said, "I was just checking around on the 'net. Seems that a museum in New York is about to unveil a huge gemstone exhibit. We can go in, mount an attack on the exhibit…and when the mutts come to play hero, we shoot one, grab the shiny rocks, and run." Havoc smiled, and he said, "I like your idea, Captain Storm…a lot. Lieutenant Skeam, prep our Semi…we're going to 'borrow' some gemstones. Also, have the virus loaded into the special rounds. It's open season on the Road Rovers." Skeam saluted, and then he took off. A half-hour later, the villains made their way to the Semi, drove it onto their stolen C-17, and took off, headed for New York.

**Road Rover Headquarters…**

Hunter returned home, and he was greeted by his mother. She said, "Hello, son. I see from the smile on your face that you found the perfect gift for Colleen. May I see it?" Smiling at his mother, Hunter opened the box, and Starlight took the gift into her hands. When she saw the locket, she said, "Hunter, it's lovely!! I just know Colleen's going to love this…it's such a perfect symbol of your love for her." Hunter said, "I do love her, mom…more than I can ever express with words alone. Honestly, I'd die inside if I ever lost her. She's become the core of my soul itself, and I never want to be without her." Starlight replied, "I know, son. She's told me the same thing about you…and I could tell it from the first day I met her, that she was meant to be with you. I've viewed your mission video logs, and even before you two got married, I could see from the way you and her acted around one another, that you both loved each other. I felt the same way about your father…even though the farmer chased him away." Hunter had never met his father, so he asked, "Mom, how did you meet Dad?" Starlight replied, "Well…I was out with the farmer, strolling through a park near the farm, when I saw a male dog that I found rather handsome. I managed to slip away, and we 'talked' for a little while. A few days later, he showed up on the farm, and we ended up spending the next few months seeing one another, just going for swims in the lake, running in the meadows, and he'd even help me chase foxes away from the hen house. One day, he asked me if I'd 'marry' him, and we found a place that conducted weddings for dogs. That led to you being born, son…and shortly after you were born, the farmer chased him off and scolded me for letting a mutt near me. I want you to know this, son…I'm not the least bit ashamed to have a mixed breed as my son…in fact, it's part of what makes you such a wonderful and unique dog." Hunter replied, "Colleen's told me the same thing, mom. She said that she'd never be able to love anyone other than me, and I could never, ever let another female dog into my heart. Hearing that you're proud to call me your son…that makes me feel just as wonderful as I do when I'm in Colleen's arms. Mom, I love you." Starlight hugged her son tightly, and she replied, "I love you too, Hunter." Minutes later, Colleen walked into the room, followed by the kids. She said, "Oh…Hello, Huntie. Can I have a few minutes to speak with mom…alone? I'll come and see you after we're done." Hunter kissed his wife on the lips, and he replied, "Sure. I'll see you in a little bit. Come on, kids. I'll make some lunch for you, while mom and grandma have a little talk." Hunter led the way out of the room, and his kids followed close behind. When they reached the kitchen, Hunter started whipping up some homemade pepperoni and cheese calzones, using the recipe he'd gotten from Speedy during the Pizza Cats' visit to America. Alex said, "Dad, what did you buy for mom's gift?" Hunter opened the box, and Alex said, "Wow, dad…that's really cool!! Mom's gonna love that!!" Cassie said, "Mom sure did pick a winner with you, dad…and I'm really happy to be the daughter of such a wonderful dog." Kayla said, "Dad, when I grow up, I hope I can find someone who's just as awesome as you are…so I can have a happy family like you and mom do." With a smile on his face, Hunter replied, "Thanks, Kayla. You three kids are my pride and joy…and I love you all just as much as I love your mom and grandma."

**Back with Colleen and Starlight…**

As they took a seat on the sofa, Starlight asked, "So dear…what did you buy for Hunter?" Colleen showed her mother the ring, and Starlight said, "Oh my…dear, it's beautiful!! Like I told Hunter…the love that you two share is one-of-a-kind, and I know in my heart that you'll always be together." The pretty Collie replied, "That's right, mom. I love Huntie with all my heart, and he's been my best friend since I first met him…in fact, I've loved him ever since the day the original five Road Rovers met, and I'm so happy we were able to be together, after all we've been through. Even more so…I'm proud to have you as my mother, even if we're not related by birth, you've healed the pain in my heart that I felt ever since I lost my real mom as a pup. If not for you, Huntie, the kids, and the other Rovers…I'd probably have been dead long before now…life on the streets of London was really tough for a young pup." Just then, Starlight smelled the food that Hunter had prepared, and she said, "I think Hunter has lunch ready, dear. How about if we go and join him?" Colleen replied, "Sounds good to me, mom." Together, the two female Cano-Sapiens headed into the kitchen. Hunter smiled, and he slid a pair of the calzone sandwiches onto both their plates. The other Rovers joined them as well, and Blitz said, "Hunter, another culinary delight!! I've never had a better sandwich in my entire life!!" Hunter, ever the modest one, replied, "Thanks, Blitz. Don't knock yourself…your meatball subs with melted pepper jack cheese are really good too." In fact, I was wondering if you could make them next time it's your turn to cook lunch." Blitz replied, "Ja, anything for my best friend. Hunter, I'll always be grateful to you and Colleen both for giving me a second chance to be friends with you both…and for helping me to get together with Samantha. I love her so much…it's like we were born to be together." The pretty German Shepherd replied, "I feel the same way, Blitz…after I lost my family, you gave me a new one. Now that I have you, our daughter Karina, and the other Rovers, I know I'll never be alone again." They chatted happily amongst themselves for the next half hour, before going to do their own thing after finishing lunch. Starlight went with the kids to the game room, and she began a game of air hockey with Kayla, while Alex and Cassie played ping-pong. Karina and Alek got a game of pool going. In the meantime, Blitz went out to the beach with Samantha for a swim, and Exile took Kasha up to their bedroom to have a nice rest in their hot tub. Hunter and Colleen headed up to their room as well, and Hunter said, "Colleen…I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you. You've touched me down to the core of my soul with your love, and I'll never leave your side. I love you, Colleen." Colleen replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie…and I always will. You've been in my heart since the first day we were introduced, and now…I can honestly say that meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Hunter pulled Colleen close, with one hand gently running through her hair, and the other one gently tracing up and down her spine. Colleen had one hand on Hunter's right shoulder, and the other one was just below his ear. They kissed deeply, before making their way to their bed. They curled up together and took a quick nap, not knowing that they would soon be facing their deadliest crisis yet.

**New York Metropolitan Museum…**

Havoc and Storm touched down in their stolen C-17, and their stolen M-2 Bradley Armored Personnel Carrier drove alongside their semi truck. The APC would carry the troops, while the truck would carry the gems in the massive trailer. A security van blocked the way, but the APC fired the powerful 25mm chain gun housed in the turret on the forward section of the roof, and the van was soon reduced to a smoldering wreck. One of Havoc's mercs fired a Javelin missile at the main door to the museum, and at the same time, another guard shot out the power system, disabling the alarm. Havoc and Skeam shot a trio of guards with their AK-47 7.62mm assault rifles, and the powerful rounds shredded their light body armor. Fortunately, they managed to take cover before they were fatally wounded. Storm herded the rest of the museum personnel into a vacant room with his M-60 heavy assault rifle, and he said, "Now don't come outta there…or I'm gonna get VERY upset." He barred the door, and said, "Now then…we just start stealing the gems, and wait for the mutts to arrive. When they show up…the fun begins!!"

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter and Colleen were jolted awake by The Master's voice over the intercom, as he announced, **"ROAD ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!! YOUR SERVICES ARE NEEDED AGAIN!!"** Hunter said, "For the love of…if we could ever enjoy a birthday or anniversary without someone causing trouble, I think I'd fall over. I'm personally gonna knock whoever's head it is down between their shoulders so far, they'll need to stick their bootlaces up their rear ends to floss their teeth." Colleen replied, "You and me both, Huntie. Let's go and get this done, so we can come back home." The two Rovers headed down to Mission Control, meeting the rest of the team on the way. When they reached the Briefing Room, the Rovers took their seats, and The Master said, "Rovers, Havoc and Storm have escaped from prison and teamed up. They're stealing a large gem exhibit at the New York Metropolitan Museum. Knowing those two, I'm sure they intend to sell the gems on the Black Market for more weapons. Head over to New York, and stop them before it's too late. Be careful however…I've heard rumors that they've developed a new, secret weapon of some sort. Good Luck, Rovers." Hunter stood up, and he said **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!"** After the team had suited up in the armory, they grabbed their weapons, ammo clips, and their standard close-range weapon, the Marine Corps-issue Ka-Bar fighting knife. The powerful blade was 13 inches long, carbon-black, and capable of easily slicing through the tough pulp of a coconut, or most types of body armor. When they headed to the vehicle bay, Starlight said, "Be careful out there, son. Colleen, look after him for me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you." Hunter and Colleen both hugged her, and they repeated the process with the kids, before boarding the Stealth Rover. Hunter powered up the big fighter's engines, and took off.

**Ba****ck at the Museum…**

Havoc's goons had just about finished loading the truck with the cases of precious gems, when they heard a loud roar overhead. One of them looked up, and in the sunlight, they could see the silver and black-armored body of the Stealth Rover, as it approached. They went for their Stinger missiles that were sitting in the rear of their APC, but the Stealth Rover's twin GAU-8A Avenger 30mm cannons made short work of the vehicle. Capable of firing over 3,000 rounds of high-explosive armor-piercing depleted uranium rounds per minute, the powerful 8-barreled rotary cannons blew the APC into a molten pile of melted metal. The Rovers landed, and in seconds, all six of the goons outside the museum were unconscious and tied up. Colleen took down three, Hunter nailed one, Samantha and Blitz tag-teamed another one, and Exile iced the last one as he tried to run away. Hunter led the way into the museum, and he aimed his rifle at Havoc and Storm. He said, "Game's over, you two. Surrender and drop the jewels, before we come over there and kick your butts clean back to prison." Havoc smirked, and he gave Skeam the hand signal to go and hide. He then turned to face Hunter, and he said, "I don't think so, mutt. When we leave here…we're taking the gems, and we'll use them to make ourselves incredibly rich. In the meantime, you'll be planning a funeral…I think the Collie will do nicely." Hunter shouted, **"HAVOC, IF YOU DO ANYTHING AT ALL TO HARM MY WIFE, I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" **Storm chimed in with, "In that case, you can volunteer to be our guinea pig instead, mutt. I hear that mixed breeds make much more…interesting test subjects, and I always wanted to see what happens when a Road Rover dies in front of his or her fellow abominations." Colleen shouted, **"YOU BASTARD!! IF YOU EVEN HARM SO MUCH AS ONE HAIR ON MY HUSBAND, I SWEAR TO GOD…I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!!"** Havoc and Storm ordered their goons forward, and the battle began.Hunter dropped one of Havoc's goons with a powerful spinning kick, and another one got a straight-out kick that shattered half of his ribs. Colleen flattened three of them to the call of **"HIYA...TOMCAT!! FALCON!! RAPTOR!!" **(Three of the United States' best military aircraft). Her first opponent got his lower jaw smashed by a rising uppercut, number two got her foot in the right side of the skull, courtesy of a crescent kick, and she dropped the last one by spearing her fist into his solar plexus, following up with a reverse spinning judo throw. Exile's fist smashed into the gut of another goon, smashing right through the man's body armor vest and busting four ribs. He iced sixteen more, and right beside him, Kasha spotted one goon aiming a Javelin missile launcher. She knew that the powerful 125mm anti-tank weapon would blow Exile apart, even with the armor and shields, and she shouted **"EXILE, GET DOWN!!" **The heroic Husky dove into the bathroom, and the missile flashed past the entrance, blowing a massive hole in the wall. She used her heat vision to destroy the battery pack for the launcher, and then she said, "You just made big mistake...no one tries to blow up my husband with missile and gets away with it." The goon replied, "Fine...I'll shoot YOU instead!! **DIE, AMERICAN MUTT!!"**

Kasha replied, "I am not mutt, I am purebred Husky. Also, I am Russian by birth...but American citizen since becoming Road Rover. Now then...I believe I owe you a beating!!" Before the goon could react, Kasha's left fist hammered into the goon's chest, and she followed up by snapping his wrist when he went for the 13-inch Ka-Bar fighting knife strapped to his waist. She picked him up, and hurled him clear across the room. He crashed into a water bubbler, and lay there, soaking wet and out like a light. Kasha said, "There...you can sleep off bad manners and take bathski at same time."

Blitz shot another goon's gun out of his hand with his .50AE Desert Eagle, and then he kicked the merc scumbag right in the gut. As the man doubled over, Blitz said, **"LET THE BITING BEGIN!!" **His fangs found their mark, and the man screamed in agony. Samantha nailed five of them with a spinning roundhouse. Shag hammered another goon with his bare paws, and then he tossed another one like a javelin, right into a bathroom. Hunter's motion tracker painted a contact behind him, and he turned to face his attacker. Skeam took aim with a modified Dragunov sniper rifle, and he said, "Time to die, mutt!!"

Skeam fired, and Hunter felt a stinging pain in his right elbow. Looking down, he saw a bullet sticking out of his elbow joint armor. He pulled it out, and he said, "Skeam, I hate to tell ya, but my armor's able to handle a lot more than that...oh gods...I feel...really sick.."

Hunter's vision began to swim, and his knees buckled. He fell forward, and as he tried to raise his pistol to return fire, his whole body went numb. He lost consciousness and fell over, and Colleen shouted **"HUNTIE…MY GOD…NO!!"**

Another goon tried to fire at him, but Colleen floored him with a powerful spinning cyclone kick. She growled out, "Don't you DARE hurt my husband any further, you lousy blighter…or I'll kill the lot of you!!" Turning her attention back to her husband, she pulled off Hunter's helmet, and was horrified to see his golden fur plastered with sweat. She read his temperature, and found that he was already starting to heat up. His breathing was coming in short, ragged pants, and his heartbeat and pulse were weak. She said, "Rovers, Pull out. We've gotta get Huntie back home, now!!" With Samantha and Kasha providing a stream of 7.62mm covering fire from their XM-29 rifles, Exile helped Colleen carry Hunter back outside. They boarded the Stealth Rover, and once Colleen had comfortably laid Hunter onto the bed, she sat near him, while Exile and Kasha flew home. She said, "Hang on, 'luv. I swear...I'll find out what happened to you, and when I do, I'll make Storm and Havoc pay for this."

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

When the Stealth Rover landed, Starlight could tell immediately that something was wrong. Exile and Kasha had nervous, frightened looks on their faces, Blitz's face was a mix of anger and fear, Samantha hadn't come out yet…and she was usually right beside Blitz. Shag was whimpering…something he hadn't done in ages. Then she saw Colleen carrying Hunter out, with the help of Samantha. He was unconscious, and shivering. She charged into the hangar bay, and said, "Dear gods, Colleen…what happened to him?" Through her tears, Colleen said, "Havoc's chief goon, Skeam…he-he shot Huntie with some kind of dart made to penetrate our armor at the joint seams. Huntie got hit right here in the right elbow, and he went down about five seconds later. He's burning up with fever, and he's barely breathing. Mom…I had to take his armor off to keep him cool…even the suit's built-in temperature compensators weren't helping. I've been using ice packs, cold compresses…everything. I swear…I'll kill the lot of them when I see them next." Kayla had tears in her eyes, and she asked, "Mommy…is daddy going to die?" Colleen looked down at her daughter, and she replied, "Not if I can help it, dear. Go run down to Professor Hubert and tell him what happened. Blitz, help me carry Huntie downstairs. Mom, could you go and let The Master know?" Starlight nodded and took off, and Blitz grabbed a stretcher. Together, they lifted Hunter onto the stretcher, and Colleen took the front, while Blitz took the back. Exile walked alongside them, keeping a cold compress on Hunter's forehead, while Kasha carried Hunter's armor. Sam walked next to Colleen, and she said, "I'll do whatever I can for you, Colleen. If you need anything, remember…you're my best friend, and I'm always here if you need to talk." Colleen smiled a little bit, and she said, "Thanks, Sam."

**Medical Center, Road Rover HQ…**

Professor Hubert was running his medical scanner over Hunter. He'd taken a sample of the contents of the dart that Colleen had taken from where Hunter had gone down, and was running it through his computer. He had taken a blood sample from Hunter, and he was currently using a new medicine he'd developed in order to slow down the rate of his climbing temperature. Finally, he got the results of the tests back, and he said, "Colleen, I'm afraid I have bad news. You might want to have the kids leave the room." Kayla replied, "No…I-I want to be here with daddy. I want to know what the bad men did to hurt him." Starlight replied, "I'll stay with them…and keep them calm." Professor Hubert nodded, and he said, "Colleen, Starlight…Hunter is in very grave condition. Whatever he was shot with…it's causing him to slowly heat up to the point where his vital functions will cease. If he isn't cured in three days…I'm afraid I won't be able to save him." At that, Kayla buried her head against Starlight's chest and began crying, and the twins weren't far behind. Starlight gently pulled them against her body, and she said, "It's alright…mommy and the others are gonna do everything they can to help daddy…he'll be on his feet in no time…honest." Starlight was trying to stay calm for her grandchildren, but she soon began crying as well. Colleen joined them, and the other Rovers had tears in their eyes, at the thought of losing not only their leader, but their dear friend as well. Muzzle whimpered…Hunter had been his best friend for ages, and Professor Shepherd said, "Colleen, we just received this message from Havoc and Storm, in regards to Hunter. I'll play it now." He turned on the computer, and the video came on. Storm and Havoc appeared, standing side-by-side. Storm said, "Hello there, mutts. I'm sure by now your golden-furred friend is burning up right about now…and your little freak shows don't look too good. I thought I'd let ya know…we've got the cure for your lover-boy, Lassie. If you want it, come and find us in the Amazon…we'll send ya the location. It's as follows…" Colleen quickly wrote down the GPS location, and she said, "Just you wait, you disgusting bastards…I'm coming for you, and when I find you, I'm **PERSONALLY GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!!" **The video clicked off, and Professor Shepherd said, "Colleen, for this mission, I am hereby appointing you as leader of the Road Rovers. You may choose your second-in-command." Colleen accepted the spare collar of leadership, which was a brighter red than the normal ones, and she said, "I choose Exile as my second-in-command." Professor Shepherd said, "Very well then. Rovers, head down to the Amazon, stop Havoc and Storm, and find the cure for Hunter. Good luck, and Godspeed." Starlight said, "Colleen, don't worry…I'll stay here with Hunter and help take care of him. You go and stop that lousy pair of slime wads, and when you arrest them, bring them back here…I want a little 'chat' with those murderous scumbags." Colleen hugged her children and told them to help their grandmother as much as they could, and then she heard Hunter stirring. She took his hand in hers, and she heard him speak, just very softly. He said, "C-Colleen…I…need you…don't leave me." She said, "Huntie…take it easy. You're really sick, and you need to save your strength. I'm leading the mission to get the cure for you, and I'll be back soon." He looked up at her, with his brown eyes filled with love. He said, "I-I love you, Colleen. I'll wait for you…right…here." He fell unconscious again, and Colleen gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. She turned to face the others, and she said, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!" **Colleen and the other Rovers boarded the Stealth Rover after it's fuel tanks were refilled, and the 30mm cannons were re-armed. After receiving a green light to launch, she waved goodbye to her mother and the kids, and then she gunned the afterburners. Starlight watched with the kids as the big jet roared away into the distance, and then they turned their attention back to Hunter. Starlight kissed her son on the forehead, and she said, "Don't worry, son…I'll be right here with you until Colleen comes back." Kayla said, "Grandma, if I can help you in any way, let me know. I want to help daddy get better." Starlight replied, "Kayla, you can help me with the cold compresses. Alex, you can check his temperature with this med-scanner every half-hour. Cassie, check his pulse at the same time. We've got to keep his temperature down as much as we can." Together, they all started their battle to save Hunter's life, while Colleen flew the Stealth Rover down to the Amazon to confront the evil scum responsible for Hunter's dire situation. Havoc and Storm were about to learn that messing with one Road Rover, would invoke the fierce wrath of all of the others.

**Next Chapter: Colleen and the other Rovers arrive in the skies over the enemy base, and Havoc scrambles his squadron of powerful Su-47's to intercept them. Colleen must draw on the air-combat lessons she received from Hunter, in order to reach the enemy base and get the cure to save the one she loves. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Fire in the Skies.**


	3. Fire In The Sky

**A Road Rover in Peril**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Colleen and the other Rovers arrive in the skies of the Amazon rainforest, determined to track down Storm and Havoc, and obtain the cure that will save Hunter's life. Havoc isn't going to make it easy, however. He sends up his squadron of Russian-made Su-47's, and Storm has his mercenary troops join Havoc's in the jungle around their fortress. The Rovers must fight their way past the enemy fighters, before confronting the enemy ground troops. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim any rights to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: 'I Stand Alone'-Godsmack**

**Chapter Three: Fire In The Sky**

As she flew the Stealth Rover through the skies above the Amazon, Colleen turned to face Exile, who was seated beside her. She said, "Anything on radar yet, Exile?" The big Husky replied, "Nyet, Comrade Colleen. All I see are trees. No signs of bad guys yet." Blitz chimed in from the back with, "When we find them, so help me…I'm going to bite their tooshies repeatedly, until I'm sure they'll never be able to sit down again." Samantha added, "When I'm done with them, they'll be regretting the day they EVER crossed paths with us Road Rovers. Nobody messes with my friends…especially my best friend's husband…and the dog who happens to be my daughter's Godfather." Kasha added, "That goes double for me…without you, I never would have met my dear Exile again, and because of all of you…I have been reunited with my best friend from days as puppy in Russia. Now, I will always be at his side…and do not be worrying, Comrade Colleen. We will help you in getting cure for Comrade Hunter, and beat stuffings out of bad guys in process." Shag and Muzzle both voiced their approval, and Colleen replied, "Thanks…I'm glad to know that I've got such a great group of friends to help me out at this point…if I didn't have you to help me, I'd probably be bawling my eyes out in fear of what would happen to my Huntie." As Colleen flew on, she had no idea that Havoc and Storm were watching them.

**Havoc and Storm's base…**

In the main command room of their fortress, Storm and Havoc watched as the Stealth Rover flew through the skies. The big jet was impressively built. Forward-swept wings, engines made to reduce heat emissions to the tiniest possible amount, and armored mesh grills to protect the engine exhaust ports, air intakes, and a new system known as 'Smart Armor'. It was a system recently developed by Professor Hubert, which used millions of tiny microscopic robots known as nanites to reconstruct the armor on the molecular level in the event that it might sustain damage. It could even reconstruct a lost wing in seconds, drawing on the structural data from the Stealth Rover's main computer. Storm said, "Well, what do ya know…they showed up after all. Gustav, I think I'm gonna enjoy working with you…especially getting rid of those lousy mongrel Road Rovers." Havoc replied, "My thoughts exactly, Zachary. Now then…Lieutenant Skeam, send our pilots up in the Su-47's, and have the tanks assume a protective perimeter around the base. Also, send word to the troops in the jungle…kill those mutts on sight." Skeam saluted, and he replied, "Yes sir, Colonel Havoc." Skeam hurried off to dispatch his commander's orders to the rest of the troops under his command, while Storm and Havoc got ready to watch the show.

**Road Rover Headquarters, medical lab...**

Hunter was awake now, laying in bed. Kayla had gone to make something special for him, and Professor Hubert was off to the side, talking to his mother. Hunter's entire back was stiff and sore, and his chest ached, but his temperature had come down for the time being, and his headache was gone. Starlight said, "Please, Hubert...do what you can to save him. Hunter's my only son...my one and only child by birth, and if I lose him...it'll be like losing a piece of my own heart."

Hubert replied, "I'm doing what I can, Starlight. I've got his temperature down to almost normal, and his breathing and heartbeat have stabilized. However...the stuff that he's infected with is only in it's early stages. I can manage it now, but when it reaches stage two, the pain will return with a vengeance, and I'll have to keep him on constant observation, along with plenty of medication and ice packs, to keep his body from overheating to the point of death. If it reaches stage three...there won't be anything I can do for him."

Kayla came in with a tray, bearing a crayon-drawn card, and a glass of orange-pineapple juice, her father's favorite. She said, "Grandma, I brought daddy's favorite juice, and a card...he always does it for me when I'm sick, and I want to help make him feel better."

Starlight picked up her youngest granddaughter, and she said, "You are such a wonderful little dear, Kayla. Come on, let's go see your father." Starlight said, "Hunter, your daughter has a present for you."

Hunter looked over at Kayla, and she handed him the card. It had a crayon-drawn picture of their whole family sitting together, and above it, was the text _'Get Well Soon, Daddy. Love Kayla.'_

With tears in his eyes, Hunter said, "Kayla...if I wasn't so sore and weak, I'd hug you." Kayla climbed up onto her father's bed with her grandmother's help, and she said, "Here daddy...I'll hug you instead." She gently hugged her father, and then she kissed him on the cheek. Starlight did the same, and Hunter said, "Alex, Cassie...can you get me another icepack?"

Alex replied, "Sure, dad." He dashed off, and was back in seconds. Cassie applied the cold compress, and she asked, "Is there anything else, dad?" Hunter shook his head, and he replied, "Not now, but I'll let you know." The two of them went back to rotating shifts of watching their father, and Starlight said, "Here, son. I'll hold the cup, while you drink from the straw." Hunter sipped at his ice-cold juice, and he said, "Ah, that's good. Just what I needed. Mom, could you make me something to eat later, after I have a little nap?" Starlight replied, "Sure, son. Whatever you want, just tell me after you get some rest. Sleep tight, dear, and I'll be right here watching you."

Hunter kissed his mother's cheek, and then he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Colleen being in his arms. She was overjoyed to see that he was safe for now, but she knew that he was far from being out of danger yet. She prayed for her daughter and the others to return home in time.

**Back with the other Rovers…**

About an hour or so into their search, Exile heard the radar beep, softly. That meant that they were closing in on their target. He said, "Comrade Colleen, we are getting close to bad guys. At current speed, we should be there in half-hour." Colleen replied, "Good. The sooner I get to kick Havoc's teeth down his throat, and get Huntie the antidote he needs, the better I'll feel. Keep your eyes on the radar, Exile…I'm sure they're not gonna make it easy for us." As if to punctuate Colleen's last statement, the radar beeped again, and Exile saw ten faint red dots, indicating stealth aircraft. He said, "Comrade Colleen, radar says ten bad guys coming in fast. From engine signatures, they look like…wait…they are Su-47's." Colleen pressed the button to call up the Stealth Rover's tactical database, while Exile brought the shields and weapons online, and activated the Smart Armor. The data on the Su-47 came up on screen.

_**'Target Identification: Su-47 'Berkut' (Golden Eagle)**_

_**Aircraft type: Advanced Air-Superiority Fighter**_

_**Crew: 1**_

_**Engines: 2 Lyulka AL-37FU High-output thrust vectoring, afterburner-equipped turbofans.**_

_**Max. Speed: Mach 2.34 (1,552mph)**_

_**Armament: 1xGSH-30-1 30mm cannon with 150 rounds, mounted in forward fuselage. 2xwingtip-mounted AA-11 Adder (Vympel R-73) heat-seeking missiles, 6x wing-mounted AA-12 Archer (Vympel R-77PD) medium-range radar-guided missiles; 3 under each wing, 4xK-77 long-range radar-guided missiles, mounted under fuselage.'**_

Colleen said, "Perfect. This is gonna be my chance to show these blighters what I've learned from all those training flights with Huntie. Rovers, buckle up. I'm gonna blow these scumbags outta the sky!!" Taking a firm grip on the throttle control, Colleen shoved the big fighter into full afterburn, and within seconds, she closed in on the rear of the first enemy formation. The fighters were flying in two groups of five jets each, and Colleen centered the guns on the lead fighter. When the targeting sight went from green to red, she pressed the trigger for the cannons, and in seconds, the lethal twin 30mm cannons claimed their first victim. The big depleted uranium rounds shredded the Su-47's left wing, and the pilot bailed. The rest of them broke formation and scattered, but not before Colleen got a solid lock on one of them. She fired one of the Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles, and the deadly 9.6-foot long missile streaked towards its target. It flew right up the enemy jet's left engine, and the entire rear half of the Su-47 was blown into a fireball. The pilot bailed just before the missile had impacted, and then two more of them swooped in, both opening up with their own cannons. Colleen pulled an inverted Split-S, and then she went into a Cutback Drop-Turn, which Hunter had taught her personally. While she was nowhere near as good as he was, she'd learned to fly well enough that she could come close to matching his score in the simulator back at base. She fired a pair of AIM-132 ASRAAM's, also known as the QAAM, or Quick-maneuver Air-to-Air Missile, for their incredible agility and target tracking. The Su-47 had incredible agility in the air, due to it's forward-swept wings and thrust-vectoring engines, but even that wasn't enough to save it. One Su-47 got hit right in the left air intake, and the other one took it in the midsection, as the missile literally skewered him. The final enemy fighter from the first formation tried to fire a pair his K-77's, but Colleen twisted and rolled behind a tall mountain peak. The missiles harmlessly detonated, and Colleen called out **"NICE SHOOTING THERE, BLIGHTER…YA JUST KILLED THE MOUNTAIN!!" **The remaining five Su-47's regrouped, and the first one fired both of his AA-11's but thanks to some flashy maneuvers, Colleen dodged the first one, and then she led the second one back towards the fighter that had fired it. She pulled up hard, and the enemy jet was hit right in the side. Two more dove in from above, and Colleen climbed to face them. She shot off the right tail fin of the first one, along with half of his wing with the cannons, and the second one got the missile on his right wingtip set off by the Stealth Rover's laser cannons. With only two left, Colleen said, "Ya know…anybody that flies as lame as you…I don't know how ya passed flight training." One Su-47 broke away from his partner, and he screamed over the radio, **"DIE, YOU INFERNAL MUTTS!!" **Colleen replied, "Sorry, 'guv…but I've got other plans. I've got an appointment to kick your boss's butt, save the one I love, and then we're going to have a nice anniversary together…while YOU rot in a cell!!" She armed the Meteor long-range missiles, and sent it flying right towards the very startled pilot. He tried to run, but the Meteor was not only a long-ranged missile…it was also capable of incredibly tight turns. It pulled a crushing 8.6g turn, and blew the Su-47's right engine apart. The pilot bailed, and the last enemy jet came in at them. His wings had yellow lightning bolts on them, and the same was true for his tail fins. Colleen knew that this guy was probably an ace, and her suspicions were confirmed seconds later, when the pilot called them on the radio. He said, "Greetings, Road Rovers. My name is Sergei Valmirov, otherwise known as _'The Lightning Baron'_. Before I add you to my kill record…I would like to know your names, so that I may know who I've shot down." Colleen answered, "My name is Colleen, acting leader of the Road Rovers…and we're not the ones who are gonna be going down in flames, Mr. _'Lightning Baron'_…YOU are. My husband's an ace himself, and he taught me all he knows…which means I'm gonna blow you out of the sky, and then make your boss Havoc wish he'd never met me." Valmirov chuckled, and he replied, "Well then…let us have a challenge. The stakes are as follows. If I shoot you down, those who survive will become my prisoners, and I will take you back to my employer, Colonel Havoc. If YOU win, I will tell you whatever you want to know…if one of you manages to beat me in a one-on-one martial arts duel. I happen to be VERY skilled." Colleen smirked…she was a master of the Martial Arts, and even if this dimwit were to fight Samantha instead of her, he'd still get his butt kicked. Colleen had trained Samantha herself, and the German Shepherd could actually spar Colleen to a near stalemate most of the time. She replied, "Fine, it's a bet. I'll be taking you on myself, and I warn ya…I'm really good." Valmirov replied, "Excellent. I look forward to our match. Now then…**LET US BEGIN!!"** Valmirov's fighter came straight at them, and before Colleen could lock on, he twisted hard to the side, and disappeared. She said, "Blimey…he is good." Seconds later, the Stealth Rover shook hard, a missile impact on their rear shields. Exile said, "K-77, Comrade Colleen. Shields holding firm, but K-77 is powerful missile. If we take too many more hits, shields could go kaputski." Colleen replied, "Well then…time for a change of tactics. Eat this, hotshot!!" Colleen dropped a flare, and then she detonated it remotely. The flash blinded Valmirov, and as he tried to regain his senses, Colleen came in fast, right behind him. She streaked over his fighter, looped and rolled, and finally, saddled up on his rear. She prepped the AIM-132's again, and when she got the lock signal in her helmet's audio sensor, she fired. Valmirov tried everything he could think of, but to no avail. The missile impacted with massive force, and Valmirov knew his fighter was finished. Half of his instruments on the flight panel were dead, and smoke was filling his cockpit. His right wing was gone, and his engines were shot. He jettisoned his cockpit canopy, and then he yanked the eject handle, shooting up and away from his dying fighter. The big black and silver jet slammed into the jungle floor, exploding into a huge fireball. As he drifted down by his parachute, he saw the Stealth Rover nearby, heading in to land. Obviously, they'd figured where he would land, and sure enough, when he landed, he came face-to-face with them. Three were females, and four were males. The one in the lead position was a female brown and white Collie, and next to her was a male Husky with gray and white fur. A female Husky stood behind them, and just off to the side was a male Doberman, and a female German Shepherd with gold and black fur. The remaining two were a huge white Sheepdog, and a Rottweiler in a handcart. Valmirov said, "That was an excellent display of aerial combat, Rovers…you have my highest regards. No one has EVER defeated me until today…and now…I wish to see how well you can fight on the ground. No weapons aside from fists and feet, and no biting." Blitz replied, "If you hurt my friend Colleen, I'll bite your tooshie, repeatedly!!" Colleen smiled, and she said, "Thank you, Blitz…but I can take care of myself. Now then…let's get this little sparring match over with, so I can go play 'Pound the bloody hell out of Havoc." Valmirov and Colleen circled one another, while several of Storm and Havoc's troops crowded around, eager to see a second Road Rover go down. The other heroic Cano-Sapiens waited for Colleen's first move, since they knew that she would come out on top, just like she always did.

'_Now I've told you this once before_

_You can't control me_

_If you try to take me down you're gonna break_

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_

_I'm picking you outta me _

_You run away_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_

_So what you don't think that we can see your face_

_Resurrected back before the final fallen_

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading _

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_And now its my time_

_(now its my time)_

_It's my time to dream_

_(my time to dream)_

_Dream of the sky_

_(dream of the sky)_

_Make me believe that this place is invaded_

_By the poison in me_

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out_

_Before you can breathe_

_Breathe into me_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_Inside!'_

Colleen saw Valmirov make the first move, in the form of a spinning hook kick aimed at her head. She ducked and rolled, and came up with a two-heeled springboard kick. Using her arms as leverage, she coiled her long, muscular legs, and with the force of a jackhammer, she lashed out with all her strength, connecting solidly with Valmirov's chest. He went flying backwards, and slammed into a tree. Colleen had her hands up in a defensive blocking position, one covering her chest, and the other protecting her gut, as she waited for her enemy to get up. He picked himself up, and he said, "That…was a very impressive maneuver…you ARE skilled, and I think I'm going to enjoy this match." Valmirov feinted left, and he went for a roundhouse punch to Colleen's chest, which she countered by sidestepping, and then she judo-flipped him. He tried to kick at her, but she dropped her knee onto his gut, and wrapped her right hand around his throat. She said, "Game's over, 'guv. Don't even move, or I'll give Blitz the word to release Muzzle. Call off the others, now!!" The pilot replied, "I cannot do that…but I will say this…you have proven yourself both the superior pilot, and the superior martial artist. In return, I will give you the map to Colonel Havoc's…**AAAGGGHHH!!"**

A gunshot rang out, and Valmirov slumped over to the side, a huge hole in his chest. Colleen checked him over, but he was dead. She saw an enemy sniper with a Barrett XM-109 25mm rifle in his hands, and she said, "Rovers, spread out and take down those snipers. After that, regroup with me, and we'll take out the rest of these punks." The other Rovers flashed her the thumbs-up, and spread out, using their thermal sensors to locate the snipers. Colleen leaped up into a tree…a nearly 10 foot jump. She landed with almost no sound right behind the sniper that had shot Valmirov, and she tapped him on the shoulder. She said, "Pardon me, 'guv…**DIDN'T YOUR MUM EVER TELL YA NOT TO PLAY WITH GUNS?!"** The sniper tried to bring his gun around, but Colleen's left boot drilled into his face, crushing his lower jaw and knocking him out. Down below, Blitz dove on top of Samantha, and a sniper round hit the ground right where she'd been standing. She said, "Thanks, Blitz. You're always there for me." The Doberman replied, "Sam, you're the love of my life, and if I ever lost you, I'd be a wreck. I love you with all my heart…and I will always love you." Samantha smiled, and she replied, "I love you too, Blitz. I think I know where that sniper is…hang on…got him!! Blitz, aim your rifle on single-shot mode right where my rifle's targeting sight is, and fire." Blitz switched his weapon to single-shot mode, took aim, and fired. Seconds later, there was a five-second string of loud thuds, crashes, and curses, as the sniper fell out of the tree, after Blitz shot his branch out from under him. Blitz crossed the distance, and he said, "You are in BIG trouble, girly boy. Nobody tries to shoot my wife and gets away with it…**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

The Doberman's fangs sunk in deep, and the soldier screamed in agony. Blitz bashed him over the head with his fist, and then Sam noticed a laser dot centered on Blitz's heart…another sniper. She said, "Blitz, dive left!!"

Blitz ducked and rolled, and the 25mm round hit just above him, blasting a large hole in the tree he was near. Samantha dove into the bush, and she said, "You just REALLY made me mad, dimwit. You DO NOT try to kill the one I love…**NOT UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO HOME IN A SHOEBOX!!" **Samantha grabbed the goon's rifle, snapped it in half, and then she hammered her right fist into the enemy soldier's gut with all her strength. He flew backwards, and hit the ground, unconscious. Blitz grabbed a nearby mass of jungle vines, and tied the two goons up. He said, "Dankeshein, Sam. You saved my life." The pretty German Shepherd replied, "Blitz, you are the core of my heart and soul…the one I love in every sense of the word. I'm not going to lose you, now or ever." Blitz kissed his wife deeply, and then they checked each other out to make sure that they were both unharmed. With that done, they headed back to support Colleen.

Exile used his heat vision to melt the rifles of eight snipers, before quickly knocking each one of them unconscious with his bare hands. He headed over to find Kasha, and saw her take down two snipers in under a minute. He smiled, until he spotted another sniper lining up a shot into her helmet's visor. If that round hit her, it would kill her instantly. He shouted, **"KASHA, GET DOWN AND TAKE COVER!!" **The female Husky dove behind a rock, and the bullet hit the front of it, blasting a good-sized chunk off of the top of her cover. Exile pulled a flash-bang grenade off of his ammo belt, yanked out the pin, and hurled it. Three seconds later, it went off with a bright flash of light, and a deafening concussive boom. Exile walked over, and found three snipers curled up on the ground, their senses totally scrambled. He shot each of them with stun darts from his C02-powered .45, and then he tied them up. Kasha joined him, and she said, "Thank you, my love…you save my life, and I want to tell you this…no other male dog will ever have my love. You are my one and only."

Exile replied, "I love you too, my pretty snow flower. Come…let us be getting back to help other Comrades." Kasha followed her husband, but she quickly shoved him to the side, just as a pair of shots rang out. Kasha fired her pistol into the bushes, and the distraction worked. One sniper broke and ran for his life, and Kasha gave chase. She tackled him, and pinned him to a tree. She said, "You tell me where base is…or I use you for punching bag." The goon spat at her, and she growled out, "Have it your way…"

Kasha's right fist cracked off the goon's skull, and he went down like a puppet without strings. She spotted the other one trying for another shot at Exile, and she yanked him up from behind, and kneed him in the crotch. He screamed in agony, and she said, "You do not try to shoot one I love, or I get VERY angry!!" Kasha nailed her opponent with a reverse spinning roundhouse kick, and he hit the ground, unconscious. Exile walked up, and he said, "Mother Russia…you truly are perfect for me, Kasha. I am blessed by God himself to have you, and I never will let you go."

The pretty female Husky replied, "I love you too, Exile." They shared a brief, but loving kiss, and then they both moved off to find their friends.

Shag flattened sixteen goons, now that all the snipers were down. Colleen took down eight with a series of bone-crushing kicks, punches, and lightning-fast judo throws. Blitz and Samantha unleashed a serious lesson in pain to sixteen stupid punks, and then it was time for Muzzle to come out and play. Colleen spotted four goons trying to set up a mortar, and she said, "See those blighters, Muzzle? Their friends hurt Huntie…so go and let them know what you think of them."

Growling with rage and foaming at the mouth at the thought of his best friend being in danger because of these punks, Muzzle launched himself at the goons with fury burning in his eyes. They ran into their mobile command vehicle, but they were stupid enough to leave the door open. Muzzle jumped inside, and seconds later, the sounds of screams, ripping fabric and metal, not to mention everything else that went along with a Muzzle attack reached the Rovers' ears.

Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!!" Blitz said, "This makes daytime television look tame!!" Samantha said, "Holy Toledo…that's gotta hurt!!" Exile said, "Mother Russia…I may be tossing my cookies soon.." Kasha and Shag both turned away. When the sounds of destruction ended, they all looked over at the van. It was shredded both inside and out, and both of the rear doors fell off. Colleen walked in, grabbed one of the soldiers, and pinned him to the wall. She said, "Listen here, you lousy blighter…I wanna know where Havoc and Storm are…or I'm gonna let Muzzle have seconds."

The man went for his pistol, but Colleen kneed him between the legs. She said, "Strike one. Don't try and get cute with me again…**I'M IN A VERY BAD MOOD!!"**

The soldier replied, "Awww…what's the matter…did your stupid mutt husband die already? Consider it a favor. We freed you from having to put up with that lousy excuse for a dog. Hell…how can his own mother even admit to being related to him?"

Colleen pulled the punk right up to look her in the eyes, and she bared her fangs. She shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY HUNTIE LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID BLIGHTER!! HE'S STILL ALIVE, AND SO HELP ME, UNLESS YOU START TALKING, I'M GONNA PERSONALLY BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!" **To get her point across, Colleen smashed her fist right into the wall of the van, and put a hole right through it. She said, "Next time, it's gonna be your gut." The goon said, "O-okay…you-you win!! The base is f-five miles west of here…guarded by more soldiers on foot, and in M-2 Bradley APC's. There are also M1A2 Abrams tanks, and German-built Leopard II tanks…and two vintage World War two tanks. A German King Tiger II, and a Russian T-34. Apparently, Colonel Havoc likes weapons so much, he's restored several old relics from a war museum that he recently ransacked. That's all you're getting from me…and I hope you find that mutt dead when you get…**OUCH!!" **

Colleen smashed her foot into the soldier's gut, and he went flying backwards. Exile grabbed some jungle vines from outside, and tied the four stupid goons up. With the last of the punks in this area secure, Colleen led the others on the next leg of their mission. They headed back to the Stealth Rover, punched in the map coordinates they'd gotten, and flew off, determined to make Storm and Havoc pay dearly for harming Hunter.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive outside the enemy fortress, and they begin an all-out assault against the enemy vehicles and ground troops. Meanwhile, Starlight continues to comfort Hunter back at Road Rover HQ, and he talks to his kids to reassure them that he'll be able to hold on until Colleen and the others return. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Operation Spearhead.**


	4. Operation Spearhead

**A Road Rover In Peril**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Colleen and the others arrive at the perimeter of the enemy base, and they begin blasting their way through Havoc's tank brigade, before they can begin their assault on the enemy fortress itself. In the meantime, Starlight and the kids share some tender moments with Hunter, in order to make him as comfortable as possible.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim to own any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: 'Zips'-T.M. Revolution**

**Song from Starlight and the kids to Hunter: 'Bright Morning Stars'-Judy Collins (A VERY special thanks to my friend Merigirl for helping me find the perfect song.)**

**Chapter Four: Operation Spearhead**

As the Stealth Rover neared the outer perimeter of the enemy base, Exile checked the radar. He said, "Comrade Colleen, radar is showing several tanks down on ground. Enemy armored forces consist of M1A2 Abrams and German Leopard II's."

Colleen punched up the Stealth Rover's tactical database, and within seconds, the technical specs of both tanks in question came up.

'_**M1A2 Abrams**_

_**Vehicle Type: Main Battle Tank.**_

_**Country of Origin: United States**_

_**Engine: 1,500hp gas turbine engine**_

_**Crew: 4 (Commander, Driver, Loader, Gunner)**_

_**Max. Speed: 42mph**_

_**Armament: 1x120mm XM256 Smooth-bore cannon**_

_**2x7.62mm M240 7.62mm machine guns (1 above driver's hatch, one above commander's hatch, can be controlled by either gunner or commander)**_

_**1x12.7mm M2HB heavy machine gun (commander's weapon)**_

_**Leopard II Specs:**_

_**Vehicle Type: Main Battle Tank.**_

_**Country of Origin: Germany**_

_**Engine: MTU-MB 873 Ka-501 12-cylinder diesel with 1,479hp**_

_**Crew: 4 (Commander, Driver, Loader, Gunner)**_

_**Max. Speed: 45mph**_

_**Armament: 1x120mm Rheinmetall L55 Smoothbore Cannon with 42 rounds**_

_**2x7.62mm M63A1 machine guns with 4,750 rounds per gun'**_

Colleen cloaked the Stealth Rover, and after she found a clearing that was large enough, she set the big fighter down not too far away from the enemy tank depot. She and the other Rovers climbed out of the Stealth Rover, readied their weapons, and set out to begin their assault on Havoc and Storm's base. Colleen activated her helmet-cam's remote satellite uplink, and connected directly to Road Rover HQ, so that Hunter would be able to see her in action. She knew that her husband was in good hands with her mother and her children watching her, and with Professor Hubert providing him with the finest medical attention available to a Cano-Sapien. She said, "Alright, Rovers…we've got two disgusting blighters and a bunch of mercenary scumbags that need to be taken down, and we need to get that antidote back home before anything happens to Huntie. Let's move out, double time!"

With that said, the brave Collie led the way, while the other Rovers followed closely behind her.

**Road Rover Headquarters, medical lab…**

As he rested in bed, Hunter saw his mother walk in, along with his three beloved children. Kayla climbed up onto the bed, and she said, "Hi, daddy. Are you feeling any better?"

Hunter replied, "A little. I'm still really sore, and my chest still hurts, but I haven't gotten sick to my stomach, not to mention my temperature's stayed down for quite some time now. Mom, you're a really good nurse, ya know that?"

Starlight smiled. She was happy to see her son in such high spirits, considering how sick he was. He'd been a sweat-soaked wreck when Colleen had brought him in, but with Professor Hubert's treatment, he was out of the woods for a short while. She said, "Son…how about if me and the kids sing you a lullaby, the same one I used to 'sing' to you when you were a pup?"

Hunter said, "Oh mom…I'd love that. I know I couldn't have asked for a better mother, and I've got the three best kids on the planet…all thanks to my love for the sweetest and most beautiful female dog on earth…my sweet English Rose." He thought to himself, _'I love you, Colleen…and I hope you and the others come back safe.'_

Starlight and the kids began singing, letting their love for Hunter go straight to his heart through the song.

'_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Day is breaking in my soul.Bright morning stars are rising._

_The night is almost gone._

_The sycamores are bending their branches to the dawn._

_The wind sighs on the river._

_The willows bend to pray._

_And dawn is breaking gently upon a brand new day._

_Day is breaking in my soul.Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Day is breaking in my soul.Bright morning stars are rising._

_The promise comes again,_

_That heals the broken hearted_

_That pleads our wars to end._

_The silver moon light scatters like tears upon the lawn,_

_But eases sorrow._

_We greet a bright new dawn._

_Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Bright morning stars are rising._

_Day is breaking in my soul.'_

Hunter smiled, and then he gently reached up and hugged his mother. She kissed him on the cheek, and then she said, "I brought you your favorite lunch, son. Homemade Meatball Alphabet Soup."

With a happy smile, Hunter dug in, since he desperately needed to keep his stomach full. He was doing his best to fight off the effects of the deadly virus that was still coursing through him, but he needed all his strength to do so. When he was finished eating, he said, "Thanks, mom…both for the soup, and for the song." Starlight replied, "Hunter, you're my son…my only pup, and I love you with all my heart. On the day we were reunited here at Headquarters, I swore that I'd never let you go again, and I'm not going to let this virus take away my only child. Besides…you and Colleen have an anniversary coming up, and she'd be heartbroken if you died. Also, there's my three sweet grandchildren…and I'd hate for them to lose their father."

To emphasize the point, Kayla gently hugged her father, and she said, "Daddy, please don't die. I don't want mommy to be sad. You mean the world to all of us…and we'd be lost without you."

Hunter kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then he hugged her gently, smiling as he did so. She looked so much like Colleen…the same sweet blue eyes, the same lean, graceful form, and the rich, soft brown and white fur. Even though Colleen was a purebred Collie, and Hunter was a mutt, she'd fallen deeply in love with him from the first day they'd met, and Hunter had seen it in her eyes. With her, Hunter knew that he'd never have to worry about being left alone…she was truly devoted to him, and to their family. He loved her with all his heart, and he was overjoyed when the medical lab's computer came on with a view of Colleen's helmet camera. Professor Hubert said, "We're getting live feed from your wife's helmet, Hunter. You'll be able to watch her and the others in action from now until they get home." Starlight smiled…her daughter was a fierce opponent in battle, and the others were nothing to laugh at either. She wished that she could be there personally to witness Havoc and Storm's reactions when her daughter tracked them down and made them pay for harming her son. Alex said, "Those goons are really in for it now…mom's gonna make 'em wish they'd never been born!!"

Cassie smiled at her brother, and she replied, "That's for sure. I hope she beats that warmonger Havoc to a pulp…not to mention what Uncle Blitz is gonna do Storm. He's in for the biting of his life!!"

Kayla said, "Grandma, I hope mommy and the others make it home…I don't want daddy to die."

Starlight gently hugged her youngest granddaughter, while rubbing the fur on top of her head. She looked down into Kayla's eyes, and she said, "Don't you worry about that, Kayla. Mommy's a really smart young lady, and she's strong too. Those bad men are gonna be sorry for messing with your daddy. Now then…let's watch mommy and the other Rovers beat up those nasty punks that hurt your father." Kayla and Starlight sat down next to Hunter's bed, so that they could watch the battle, and still keep an eye on Hunter in the event that he needed anything.

**Back with the other Rovers…**

Colleen grabbed a soldier from behind as she snuck up on him, and with her arm around his throat, she dragged him over behind a bush. She said, "Listen here, blighter. I wanna know how many tanks there are, and more importantly…what's the access code for the door to the base?" The soldier replied, "I'm not telling you anything, fleabag. So why don't you go home and start planning a funeral for that lousy mutt?"

Colleen's entire body went rigid, and her eyes narrowed. Blitz said, "Uh-oh…now he's going to get it…"

The female Collie shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT GOING TO BE PLANNING A FUNERAL FOR HIM, BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE BEATING YOUR BOSS HAVOC AND HIS BUDDY STORM TO A PULP, WE'RE GOING ON A NICE VACATION TOGETHER!! AS FOR YOU, YOU'VE GOT TWO CHOICES…TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, OR THEY'LL BE CLEANING YOU UP WITH A MOP!!"**

The soldier replied, "Take your best shot then, little girl. What could you possibly do to me?" Exile said, "Mother Russia…this bad guy is itching to get used as punching bag!!" As if to prove his statement true, Colleen drilled the goon right in the jaw with a spinning roundhouse kick, to the yell of **"HIYA, EL DORADO!!"** The idiot slammed into the fence surrounding the tank depot, and Colleen said, "LAST chance, blighter. Start talking, or I'm gonna feed you to my friend Muzzle." She put him close to the angry Rottweiler, and Muzzle's loud growling was all the persuasion he needed. He said, "There's t-twenty M1A2 Abrams tanks, and the same number of Leopard II's. I-I don't know the base's access c-code…you'll have to ask my c-commanding officer, C-Captain Yurivech." Colleen replied, "Thank you…and for being such a good little terrorist, here's your reward…**LIGHTS OUT!!"** She punched the guard in the face, knocking him out. She then turned to her teammates, and she said, "Kasha, you and Shag go back to the Stealth Rover and provide air support. Blitz, Sam, and Exile…you three are with me. We're gonna 'borrow' one of their tanks and use it to blast our way in there."

Blitz replied, "Ja…I'm ready and willing to go and bite those bastards repeatedly for what they did to my best friend. When I'm finished…they'll never be able to sit down again."

With Sam and Exile covering them, Colleen and Blitz snuck up behind an occupied M1A2, and they silently jumped up onto the turret of the vehicle. Blitz knocked on the commander's hatch, and the goon popped out. Colleen said, "Excuse me…we need to borrow your tank." The man went for his pistol, but Colleen's foot came across with a powerful crescent kick, to the yell of **"HIYA****…JUDY COLLINS!!" **The stupid goon went flying, and Colleen aimed her gun down into the tank's interior. She said, "The rest of you, get outta there now…or I'm gonna drag you out with my bare hands."

The driver climbed out, with his hands above his head. Blitz marched him over to a nearby tree, relieved him of his radio and weapons, and then he tied him up, before rejoining Colleen at the tank. He said, "You two better come out now…or I'm coming in to bite you."

The gunner replied, "Come on in, mutt. I'll make you just as dead as that stupid mutt leader of yours." Blitz growled in anger…no terrorist was going to get away with insulting his friend like that. He jumped down, landing in front of the two startled terrorists. He walked up to the gunner and grabbed his uniform, pinning him to the wall of the turret. He said, "Before I bite your tooshie, I want you to apologize for what you said about my friend Hunter."

The goon smirked, and he replied, "Okay, I'm sorry…**SORRY THAT YOU AND THAT STUCK-UP GIRL SCOUT COLLIE CAN'T SEE WHAT A WASTE OF FUR AND FLESH HE IS, AND I'M SURPRISED SHE CAN STAND TO BE HIS TEAMMATE…LET ALONE HIS WIFE. HOW CAN YOU STAND BEING LED BY SUCH A DIMWITTED MONGREL, ANYWAY? YOU'D BE BETTER OFF KILLING HIM, AND THEN YA CAN HAVE THE PRETTY COLLIE. HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER. I'M SURE YA AGREE WITH ME, DON'T YA?"**

Blitz let out a savage growl, and he slammed the goon against the wall of the turret, denting the metal. He shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE IMPLY THAT I'D WANT TO KILL HUNTER!! HE'S MY LEADER, MY TEAMMATE, AND MY BEST FRIEND. IT'S TRUE THAT WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES IN THE PAST, BUT I NEVER HATED HIM, OR THOUGHT OF KILLING HIM!! I WAS JUST INSECURE, UNSURE OF WHERE I STOOD ON THE TEAM, AND I ENVIED HIM FOR THE FACT THAT HE WAS LEADER, AND THAT HE HAD THE LOVE OF COLLEEN!! I USED TO THINK THAT HE DIDN'T DESERVE EITHER, SINCE HE'S A MIXED BREED…BUT WHEN I REALLY SAW JUST HOW MUCH COLLEEN LOVED HIM IN SPITE OF HIS BEING A MIXED BREED, AND HOW MUCH HE LOVED HER, I REALIZED THAT I NEEDED TO MOVE ON. I REALIZED THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY BOTH WENT THROUGH BEFORE BECOMING ROAD ROVERS, THEY TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!! I'VE MADE MY PEACE WITH THEM BOTH, AND I'M HAPPILY MARRIED NOW, TO SAMANTHA!! I'M GOING TO BITE YOU SO HARD, YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY'S GONNA FEEL IT, YOU DUMKOPF!!" **

The Doberman's fangs made contact with their tender target, and the soldier screamed in agony. Blitz bashed him in the head, and then he dragged him out of the tank. Colleen reached down, and she pulled out the goon in charge of loading the main cannon. She said, "Now then…I think we'll be taking this tank. Cheerio, 'guv. Don't worry…I'll say hello to Storm and Havoc for ya…**BEFORE I BEAT THEM BOTH TO A PULP!!"**

Exile froze the soldier, and then he climbed up into the tank, taking his position at the loader's station. Colleen manned the commander's position, while Blitz manned the main cannon. Samantha took the driver's position, and she keyed in the radio. She said, "Kasha, it's Sam. We've got the tank, and we'll be moving out as soon as Colleen finishes getting herself familiarized with the layout of the M1A2, along with Blitz and Exile. How are you set?"

Kasha replied, "We are ready and waiting, Comrade. Just give us word, and we send bad guys on one-way ticket to prison."

Colleen finished her examination of the controls, as did Blitz and Exile, and Sam said, "Alright, Kasha. We're heading out. Just don't shoot at us…I've adjusted the tank's beacon to transmit a 'Friendly' signal on your radar. Anything else is open season." Kasha replied, "Da, Comrade. We are heading up now." The female Husky gunned the afterburners, and she soon spotted a pair of Leopard II's moving to intercept her friends' captured tank. She dove down, and released a pair of laser-guided Brimstone anti-armor missiles. The tank crews bailed and ran away, and the first enemy battle wagon got skewered right through the top of the turret, and the second one got hit in the engine. Both tanks exploded with massive fireballs, and Kasha barrel-rolled, calling out, **"YIPEE KIYO KIEV!!"**

She spotted a pair of goons setting up a Javelin Anti-armor missile launcher, and so she buzzed over them, the deafening roar of the Stealth Rover's engines terrified the goons, and they ran away, screaming into the jungle. She said, "Comrade Colleen, I take down two bad guys by buzzing them. They try to use Javelin missile on your tank, but coast is clear for now."

Colleen replied, "Thanks, Kasha. We're fine on our end. I'm just about to give these blighters a nice surprise…namely blowin' their ammo and fuel supplies to kingdom come. After that, we're gonna head right into the tank depot, blow up anything in there, and then we'll crash right through the front door of that base, and make our way towards Storm and Havoc. They're gonna learn the HARD way, not to mess with the Road Rovers…especially when it involves my Huntie. Keep up the great work up there, Kasha, and I'll see ya on the ground when we get ready to move in." Colleen clicked off the radio, and she kept her eyes focused on her electronic rangefinder, while Sam drove the tank towards their target.

'_Blindly afraid, I hug my knees_

_This has to be wrong - I should be smiling hereIf I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town_

_If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy_

_Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me_

_I don't want to spill them_

_On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest_

_But what game is it?_

_It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want!_

_If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,_

_no one can avoid blame for it_

_I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries_

_If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn_

_So cold I can almost taste it_

_Raiding the most fragile of places_

_It's like I've drowned without even realizing it_

_In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me_

_I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded_

_In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in_

_The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here_

_There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to hunt it down_

_Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want!' _

Sam spotted a pair of enemy tanks moving towards them, and she said, "Colleen, two hostiles approaching." The Collie checked her rangefinder, and she said, "You're right, Sam…I see an M1A2, and a Leopard II…not to mention a pair of M2 Bradley's that just drove out of the bushes. We'll take the tanks first, then we'll take out those armored taxi's. Exile, load HEAT rounds. Blitz, get ready to fire on my signal."

Exile opened the ammo storage compartment, and he pulled one of the powerful HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) shells out of the armored locker. After he slid it into the chamber, he closed the hatch, sealed it, and then he pressed the button to activate the auto-loader mechanism. The shell was inserted into the firing chamber, and Exile said, "Shell loaded, and ready to fire, Comrade Colleen."

The Collie smiled, and then she said, "Good job, Exile. Blitz, firing range is 500 meters, elevation 22.5 degrees. Target: Leopard II."

Blitz adjusted his aim, until he had the enemy tank right in his sights. He said, "I've got him, Colleen. Firing…NOW!!"

The Doberman pressed the two black triggers on his control sticks, and the tank shook with the massive recoil of the huge 120mm main cannon. Through her rangefinder, Colleen could see the enemy tank crew running for their lives, just as their tank was blown in half. They reloaded, aimed, and blasted the enemy M1A2. It took two shells, due to the M1A2's reactive depleted uranium/chobham armor. The first round blew off a huge section of the tank's chobham plating on the right side of the turret, and before they could turn away, Blitz hit them again, after the crew bailed. The shell bored right through, detonating inside the ammo storage locker of the enemy tank, and setting off the fuel. The destroyed hulk of the vehicle went airborne on a column of fire, and came down hard. With deadly precision, they cut a swath of destruction through any other enemy tanks or APC's that came out to play, along with Kasha's airborne escort via the Stealth Rover. When they reached the fuel/ammo depot, two last APC's guarded the gate. Colleen called out over the radio. "Attention enemy troops, this is Colleen, acting leader of the Road Rovers. You have one minute to move aside…or I WILL open fire. This is your ONLY warning."

Their answer came in the form of a barrage of fire from the M242 25mm chain gun mounted on the APC's. The rounds pinged harmlessly off of the tank's armor, and Colleen said, "Blitz, let 'em have it."

Smiling, the Doberman took aim at the first APC, after Exile loaded an HVAP (High-Velocity Armor Piercing) shell. The casing of the round broke apart in flight, revealing a lethal, javelin-shaped armor-piercing missile designed to detonate inside enemy armored vehicles, literally cooking the interior in a jet of molten metal, and setting off fuel and ammo. The men ran from their doomed vehicle, and seconds later, the shell hit home, blowing the APC into a molten slag heap. The soldiers of the other APC climbed out, and the leader surrendered. Colleen called out, "Step aside…we're takin' this place out." The men ran away, and Blitz fired a single shell, right into the main fuel tanks of the refueling station. With a massive fireball and an explosion that actually shook the tank, the depot went nova, destroying everything inside. Kasha roared overhead in the Stealth Rover, and Colleen then gave the order to proceed onward to the fortress. In the meantime, she decided to call home and talk to her mother, her kids, and Hunter. She activated the communication system in her helmet, and patched into the frequency for home base.

**Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight heard the computer console beeping, and she pressed the button to enable the long-range two-way communications channel. Colleen's face came up on the screen, and Starlight said, "Colleen…it's so good to hear from you. How's the mission going?"

Colleen smiled on the video screen, and she replied, "It's going great so far, mom. We took down their fighter squadron and battled our way past the perimeter guards, and we just finished dealing with their tank platoon and the fuel/ammo depot. Pardon the noise in the background, that's just the engine of the M1A2 tank we commandeered. We're gonna use it to bust their front door down, and then we'll hop out, take out any goons that get in our way, and make our way down to the command room. Once we get there, I'm gonna beat the stuffings out of Havoc, while Blitz has his own 'special punishment' in mind for Storm. As for Skeam…I'm gonna introduce him to Muzzle, since I'm sure Muzzle's going to love 'playing' with him when he finds out that he was the one that shot Huntie. Speaking of things back home, how are you and the kids holding up?"

Starlight replied, "We're fine, dear. Alex is watching Hunter right now, and Kayla's in there with them. Cassie's helping Professor Hubert prepare another dose of medicine for Hunter. He's had a few times where his fever's come back, but we've knocked it down. Would you like to talk to him?"

Colleen replied, "I wouldn't miss the chance for all the tea in Buckingham Palace, Mom. Could you put him on the line, please? By the way…I love you, mom." Starlight smiled, and she replied, "I love you too, Colleen." She set down her cup of coffee, and then she made her way over to Hunter's bed. She said, "Son…Colleen's on the satellite phone, and I've got video and audio feed…you can talk to her live."

Hunter smiled, and happily accepted the call. He said, "Hello, my sweet English Rose. I'm doing my best to fight off this virus, but it's getting really painful. My joints feel like I've got fire ants in them, and when my fever goes up, it feels like I'm in a sauna. Colleen…please come home soon. I don't want to die and leave you, mom, the kids, or the other Rovers behind. I love you all…especially you, Colleen. Stay safe, and when I'm back on my feet, I'm gonna make sure that this anniversary is our most romantic one ever."

Colleen replied, "I'll be home before the clock at base strikes midnight…and according to my suit's clock…we've still got sixteen hours. That's plenty of time for us to nail Havoc and his pals, and get you the antidote. Trust me Huntie…when you're all better, this is gonna be an anniversary you'll remember for the rest of your life. Alex, Kayla…help Grandma, and take care of dad, alright?"

Kayla replied, "I promise, mom…we won't let him die. I'll see you when you and the others get home." On the screen, Colleen smiled, and Alex said, "Be careful, mom. Don't let those guys hurt you like they did with Dad."

Colleen replied, "Rest easy, dear. Those stupid punks won't know what hit 'em. I'm gonna come in with the others just like a typhoon, and when we're done with these blighters, they'll be too scared to EVER leave prison again. Huntie, you rest easy now, dear. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

Hunter blew Colleen a kiss, and she returned the gesture, as did the kids and Starlight. Hunter said, "I love you too, Colleen. Good luck, and Godspeed."

**Back in the Amazon…**

Kasha adjusted the Stealth Rover's speed to allow her to fly along with her teammates' M1A2, and she cleared the way for them with the Brimstone missiles. The powerful laser-guided weapons packed a lethal warhead that weighed in at 650 lbs., and upon impact with a target, it sprayed a molten jet of superheated metal into the target's interior, cooking the enemy from the inside out. Soldiers ran from their tanks, and Colleen soon saw the enemy fortress right in front of her. She said, "Kasha, land and hop out. We'll bust down the door, and then you can follow us in. These blokes don't seem to want company, but I really don't care…**BECAUSE NOBODY SHOOTS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"**

Samantha pushed the M1A2's throttle control full forward, and the tank surged ahead. At 42mph, the 65-ton tank plowed right through a pair of barbed wire fences, crushed a patrol pickup underneath the treads, and smashed right past a pair of M2 Bradley APC's. The first one got it's rear half torn completely off, and the other one went flying into the air from the force of the impact, before coming down hard on the roof. The turret was smashed in, and the soldiers from both vehicles miraculously made it out alive. They knew what was good for them, and they ran off, wanting to be as far away from the Road Rovers as possible.

As the Rovers' captured tank made the final approach to the enemy fortress, four guards opened fire on them with their M-16 assault rifles. The rounds harmlessly pinged off of the formidable heavy tank, and the massive vehicle came in fast. The lead goon said, "Holy…I don't think we're gonna stop 'em…**RUN!!"**

The four mercs broke and ran, and within seconds, the doors to Havoc's base were ripped clear off of their mounts, along with a large section of the wall. Five goons came out and leveled their weapons at the tank. The leader said, "Outta the tank, mutts. You've got five seconds, and then we're gonna pop the hatches and spray you with lead."

Colleen smirked, and she replied, "Let me get this straight…you think YOU are gonna convince ME to surrender? You've been into something, you stupid blighter…because I'm NOT gonna stop until I have the cure for my husband in my hands, and I've pounded your boss Havoc to a bloody pulp. All you've got are 7.62mm AK-47's. Let's see…our tank's got a big 120mm cannon, a pair of 7.62mm mounted machine guns, and I'm aiming MY 12.7mm machine gun turret at YOU right now. I think you're a bit outclassed…so make nice, drop the guns, and surrender. If not…I'm up for teaching somebody a little bit of martial arts…only YOU'LL be the punching bags."

The first four soldiers got down on their knees, but the last one said, "Come get me, you stupid furball. In my opinion, you'd be better off without that idiotic mutt that you've been so unfairly stuck with. I bet you only married him out of pity…and if you had a chance, you'd find somebody else. Face it…he's worthless and you probably hope he does die."

Colleen was incensed. She removed her ammo belt, and said, "Blitz, hold this…I'm gonna teach that lousy bastard NOT to insult my love for Huntie." She popped open the hatch, and in one graceful jump, she cleared the ten feet between the punk and the tank, landing perfectly on her feet after a double somersault flip. She grabbed the soldier by his throat, and she shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I WISH HUNTIE WOULD DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, AND I MARRIED HIM OUT OF PURE LOVE AND MY DESIRE TO BE WITH HIM!! HIS MOTHER ADOPTED ME AS HER OWN DAUGHTER…AND YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE WHEN YOU IMPLIED THAT I'D WISH DEATH ON HIM!! HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE MET, AND OUR LOVE WILL NEVER DIE!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU STUPID PIECE OF BACK-ALLEY DUMPSTER-DIVING TRASH!!"**

Not knowing when to shut up, the goon replied, "Hey, don't kid yourself. He's not here, so you don't have to hide anything. How could a purebred like you see anything in a mixed up, idiotic mutt like him."

Colleen slammed the soldier against the wall, and she bared her fangs in his face. She growled out, **"DON'T…YOU…EVER…TALK ABOUT MY HUNTIE LIKE THAT AGAIN…OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!! I LOVE HIM NOT BECAUSE OF HIS BREEDING…IT'S WHAT HE'S LIKE ON THE INSIDE THAT MAKES ME LOVE HIM!! HE'S HONEST, CARING, LOYAL, AND HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST HEART OF GOLD I'VE EVER SEEN!! NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO MAKE ME STOP LOVING HUNTIE…AND NOW…I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW I DEAL WITH IDIOTS LIKE YOU!!"**

The goon put his hands up to try and defend himself, but Colleen's attacks came fast and hard. She struck home with a bone-shattering kick to the man's shin, followed by a powerful rising uppercut, and ending with a flying axe-kick, to the call of **"HIYA…WISCONSIN!! MISSOURI!! IOWA!!"** (Three of the U.S. Navy's _Iowa-_Class battleships). The idiot went down in a battered heap, clutching at his stomach, due to his broken ribs.

Blitz picked the goon up and showed him his own teeth. He said, "Unless you want to feel what these teeth can do…start talking. How many more goons are there in this base, and where's the antidote for my friend?"

The soldier replied, "D-don't hurt me anymore…I'll tell you everything! The level below us is patrolled by thirty soldiers. Down there, it's the mess hall, the barracks, and the main planning room. Level two is the main computer server room, the armory, and the laboratories for all of Havoc's secret projects…including the virus. There's about forty men down there, twenty in each of the two wings. The third floor is the command level. That's where Havoc and Storm are hiding with the antidote. Good luck getting down there…you'll need it to get past the twenty elite mercenaries. That's all I'm saying, you dimwitted American dog."

Blitz growled, and he replied, "Actually…I'm quite intelligent, and I'm a purebred German-born Doberman. Now then…I think it's time I punished you…**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

Before the goon could react, Blitz chomped his rear end, and he screamed in agony. The soldier ran off, trying to seek help, until Kasha bashed him in the head. She pulled out the soldier's security card, and slid it into the lock. It opened, and she said, "Door to next level is open, Comrades. Let us be going so we can get antidote and save Hunter."

Colleen and Exile led the way downstairs, Blitz and Sam followed right behind them, while Kasha covered their backside, along with Shag and Muzzle. Together, the brave canine heroes were determined to bring Havoc and Storm down, and secure the antidote for Hunter, so that he and Colleen could enjoy their special time together.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers have now entered the enemy fortress, and they unleash a punishing, lightning-fast assault on the goons in the barracks, the mess hall, and the planning room. Meanwhile, Hunter and his family share some more tender moments. Hunter and Starlight have a talk about what they plan to do while they're vacationing in Italy, and the kids are eager to join the discussion. Hunter plays a game of checkers with Kayla, while Colleen and the other Rovers continue to rip through Havoc and Storm's goons. Be here next time for Chapter Five: Revenge of the Rovers.**


	5. Revenge of the Rovers

**A Road Rover in Peril**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they have successfully infiltrated Havoc and Storm's base, Colleen and the other Rovers begin the task of taking down the guards on the upper level, along with capturing any documents that can be used against Havoc and Storm when the two are brought to justice. In the meantime, Hunter and Kayla spend some time together, and then Starlight spends some more time talking with her son, until his condition begins to deteriorate. She sends the news to Colleen, and she asks her to hurry home as soon as she can. Colleen promises to be home before midnight, and along with the other Rovers, she commences a furious assault against the enemy troops.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: 'Reckless Fire'-Ide Yasuaki**

**Starlight's song for Hunter- 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters'-LeAnn Rimes**

**Chapter Five: Revenge of the Rovers**

Now that they had cleaned up the initial welcoming party, the Rovers gathered around, and Colleen began to outline their plan of attack. She said, "Alright…here's my plan. I'll be going with Blitz and Sam, and we'll take the planning room. Exile, I want you to go with Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle. Your objectives are to hit the mess hall and barracks, and then we'll link up and take down the armory on this level, before heading down to the next floor. Does everyone understand the plan?"

Blitz replied, "Ja, I'm set and ready, Colleen. Those girly-boys are in for a tooshie-biting like they've never felt before."

Samantha added, "When I get my hands on those punks, I swear to God…I'll kick the living tar out of them before they can blink. Nobody messes with my best friend's husband."

Exile chimed in with, "Count me in, Comrade Colleen. I send bad guys to Siberian Gulag for what they do to Comrade Hunter."

Kasha said, "Da, me too. Comrade Hunter is great friend, wonderful leader…and you are best friend of mine too, Comrade Colleen. I hate seeing you be sad, so I do whatever I can to get Comrade Hunter back on feet again."

Shag added, "Rah, ree roo!!" (Yeah, me too!!)

Muzzle chimed in with an enthusiastic "Uh, Uh!!"

Smiling, Colleen replied, "Thanks, Rovers…I couldn't do this without you. Now…let's get in there and teach those blighters what it means to mess with the Road Rovers!!"

The heroic canines split into their assigned teams, and headed out to assault their assigned objectives. Colleen and her team headed to the left, while Exile took his group to the right.

Colleen saw the door to the planning room, and she knew that it would take more than her fists or feet to break it down. She said, "Blitz, could ya open up that door for us?"

Blitz stepped up, and he replied, "Ja...these girly-boys are in for the shock of their lives!!" With a loud scream of wrenching metal, Blitz slashed his claws through the door, and then he ripped one totally off of the hinges and tossed it aside, as if it were nothing more than a piece of paper. Six soldiers stood inside, including the goon that Colleen recognized as the soldier from the museum, the one that had tried to shoot Hunter after Skeam had infected him. She shouted, **"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!!"**

The goon replied, **"NO CHANCE, YOU WALKING THROW RUG!! HOW'S YOUR STUPID MUTT HUSBAND...DEAD, I HOPE. WHY DON'T YOU HEAD HOME AND TRY TO PICK OUT A CASKET FOR HIM!!"**

With anger burning in her blue eyes, Colleen shouted, **"YOU LOUSY BASTARD!! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART LIMB-FROM-LIMB, AND THEN I'M GONNA USE YOUR SPINE AS A COATRACK!! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY HUNTIE LIKE THAT UNLESS THEY WANNA GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!!"**

The goon fired his Zastava M-21 assault rifle at Colleen, but her remarkable agility allowed her to dodge around the barrage of 5.56mm fire. She did a triple-spinning flip over the guard, landed behind him, and before the scumbag could react, Colleen slashed her Ka-Bar's 13-inch blade right through his rifle, slicing the barrel off. The guard dropped his ruined weapon and went for one of his frag grenades. Colleen saw this, and she grabbed his wrist. She said, "I don't think so, blighter...now it's MY turn!!"

She flipped the goon over her shoulder, and he crashed right through the large table in the center of the room, where maps were scattered along with papers. Blitz gathered the documents and placed them in his armor's storage pack, while Samantha dealt with two guards up near the servers in the room. She kicked one soldier in the face, pulping the goon's nose. He staggered back, and before the mercenary goon could recover, she drove her elbow into his solar plexus, knocking him out like a light. The second guard went after her with a machete, but she caught the blade between her hands. As the stupid fool tried to force the blade down, Sam smirked, and she said, "Maybe you don't know this...but I happen to be FAR stronger than most humans. Guess what...you're gonna pay for what you and your pals did to my friend Hunter. He's the husband of my best friend Colleen, and he's also my daughter's godfather. If you mess with him...you mess with ME!!" The soldier went sailing clear over the railing, as Sam's right foot crashed across his jaw. Bone shattered, teeth were crushed, and the idiot slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, denting the metal.

Blitz shredded the MP-5A5 10mm submachine gun of one goon, and then he tossed the punk into a door. The other one leveled his grenade launcher at Sam, as she connected her portable storage device to the computer server's data port. He tapped the goon on the shoulder, and he said "Excuse me...did anyone ever tell you that aiming at my wife is a VERY bad idea?"

The punk said, "You'd be better off without that stupid cur...she's uglier than that botched lab experiment of a mutt leader of yours. If I were you, I'd divorce that stupid waste of fur and find someone else."

Blitz's eyes narrowed, and his ears flattened against his skull. The Doberman growled, and he said, **"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT, SCHWEINHUND!! I LOVE SAMANTHA, AND HUNTER IS MY BEST FRIEND!! ANYONE THAT THREATENS THEM, OR INSULTS EITHER OF THEM, IS GOING TO GET THEIR TOOSHIES BITTEN...AFTER I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!" **

The goon barely had time to blink, before Blitz's fist smashed into his stomach. Five of his ribs were crushed, and the wind was knocked out of him. The idiot tried to grab his handgun, but Blitz bit the MP-412 Rex in half before the idiot could load the .357 Magnum revolver. He kicked the man in the crotch, and then he spun him around and bit him in the rear, before kicking him in the back, sending him flying into a closet. Sam walked up to him, and she said, "Thanks, Blitz. You saved my life there." Blitz replied, "I love you, Sam...and I'll always be here for you."

Sam kissed Blitz's lips, and she replied, "I love you too, Blitz...and I'll always be here for you too. Let's go watch Colleen take that last goon down." Sam smiled, and she got set to watch her best friend mop the floor with the stupid guard that had dared to imply that Hunter deserved to die.

Colleen smashed a flying scissor-kick into the goon's chest, with a yell of **"HIYA...SIX FLAGS!! BUSCH GARDENS!! DISNEYLAND!!" **The idiot flew backward, and as he tried to pull himself to his feet, her fist drilled into his gut, and then she picked him up and hurled him into a table. She grabbed his throat, and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Samantha said, "Colleen, I've got the data on Havoc's base downloaded. Let's go take care of the barracks and the mess hall."

Smiling, Colleen replied, "My thoughts exactly, Sam. Blitz, let's go. Our work 'ere is done."

Together, the three Rovers moved out, intent on taking Havoc down as soon as possible.

In the meantime, Exile and Kasha arrived outside their first objective, the mess hall. Kasha grabbed the metal door and ripped it right off of the hinges, and Exile stepped up alongside her. He said, **"ALL OF YOU GET DOWN AND PUT HANDS BEHIND HEADS, AND DROP GUNS ON FLOOR!! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PRISON!!"**

One goon stood up with a WWII-vintage StG-44 submachine gun. The weapon fired 7.92mm rounds at the rate of 600 rounds per minute, from a detachable 30-round box magazine mounted in front of the trigger. The soldier shouted, **"HOW ABOUT I SEND YOUR FREAK-SHOW OF A WIFE TO HELL FIRST, THEN YOU CAN JOIN HER, YA DAMNED WALKING THROW RUG!!"**

Exile shouted, **"DO NOT BE CALLING MY WIFE FREAK-SHOW, OR THREATEN HER!! I GOING TO MAKE HUMAN PRETZEL OUT OF YOU!!"**

The soldier fired his weapon, and the rounds bounced harmlessly off of Exile's chest armor. The goon tried to reload, only to have Exile grab the weapon and crush it with his right hand. He said, "My turn now…and I play VERY rough!!"

The idiot barely had time to blink, before Exile's fist hammered into his gut, smashing eight of his ribs and knocking the wind out of him. The man knew he was in serious trouble…Exile was incredibly strong, and his armor made it nearly impossible to land a hit…but the goon tried anyway. He went for a kick between Exile's legs, and he wound up breaking his foot. As the goon fell over in pain, Exile froze him solid, and then he said, "There…that should hold you until we get back to America!!"

Kasha spotted a familiar face among the goons…the one that had killed her former owner. The man that had owned her before she'd joined the Road Rovers had been a kind and caring man. He'd allow Kasha to sleep inside with him when the weather grew too cold, and he'd always feed her and the other dogs in her group a nice, hearty meal every night. He'd also give them plenty of time to play in the nearby area, and together, they'd won several dogsled races. She still remembered the day when this goon in front of her had shown up and demanded that Kasha and the others be handed over.

**Flashback…**

_Kasha was curled up in the living room, sleeping comfortably in front of the warm fire. Her owner was out in the kitchen, making dinner for her and the other dogs. She let her thoughts wander briefly to the big male Husky she'd known as a puppy…Exile. She wondered where he was now, and what he was doing. She'd become very close to him in the brief time that she'd known him, since his owner had been the younger brother of her owner. She had hoped to eventually be able to be his wife, but he had mysteriously disappeared a few years ago. _

_Her thoughts were shattered, when she heard loud voices in the kitchen. Her owner said, "What is meaning of this…why are you here?"_

_Another male voice answered, "Be quiet…or I'll cut your tongue out. I saw your dogsled equipment, and I demand that you turn all of your dogs over to me. If not…then I'll just have to go and find a way of…persuading you." Kasha came out and growled at the man, bearing her fangs. Her owner said, __**"KASHA, GET OUT OF HERE!! GO FIND HELP!!"**_

_Kasha stood there, staring into the cold, hard eyes of the heartless scum that had threatened her owner. She lunged, and her fangs sank into the man's arm. Kasha was determined to chase this man out of her home and save her master. Unfortunately, the goon was eventually able to shove her off, and she hit the wall. Stars swam in her vision, and she heard the other man say, "Since you won't GIVE us the dogs…we'll TAKE them. As for you…Das Vidanya!!"_

_There was a loud BANG!!, and Kasha saw her owner slump to the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound in the stomach. She rushed up and licked her master, desperate to save him. He weakly reached up and touched her soft silver-and-white fur, and he said, "That's…that's my girl…Kasha…I'm so-sorry. I don't have…much time…find my brother…go to him. He'll take care of you now."_

_With that, the man slumped over and died, and Kasha let out a low, mournful howl. Remembering her master's dying words, she bolted out the back door, and barked the news to her fellow sled dogs. They all joined her, and they made their way towards the home of their owner's brother. A large plane landed in front of them, and more men stepped out. They were soon joined by the man that had killed Kasha's owner, and he said, "Get them…but leave THAT one female to me…she tried to make hamburger out of my arm!!"_

_The other dogs were soon unconscious, thanks to gas grenades. Kasha lunged again, this time aiming at the man's throat. The soldier stepped left, and he shot Kasha in the side with a blast from his stun pistol. She fell to the snowy ground, and the man lifted her up and carried her into the back of the plane. It would be several years before she would be happy again._

**End Flashback.**

Kasha bared her fangs as she looked at this scumbag in front of her. The man said, "I hope you're ready to die, you lousy lab experiment gone wrong!!"

With a loud growl, Kasha replied, **"YOU LOUSY BASTARD!! YOU MURDEROUS SWINE!! YOU KILLED MY OWNER, AND NOW YOU TRY TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AS WELL!! I GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!"**

The soldier replied, "What do you mean, you stupid cur? I've never met you, or your owner. Just shut up and get ready to die!!"

Kasha lifted her helmet visor, and she said, "Remember me NOW? I was one that tried to rip off your arm…and now I'm going to finish what I started…and this time, **YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!"**

The mercenary replied, "K-Kasha…so you're Colonel Havoc's escaped lead sled dog. They made a Road Rover out of you, I see. Well…that's about to change. Come back with us, and we'll give you the antidote for that mutt leader of yours. Honestly, what can they offer you that we can't?"

Exile stepped up, and he said, "Do not be listening to him, my little snow flower. He is trying to trick you. I love you, and I will never be hurting you."

Kasha replied, "Da…I love you too, Exile. I will never leave my comrades, ESPECIALLY my beloved Exile. I have found true friendship with Rovers, along with happiness, family, joy…and love. Now then…you going to pay for killing my old owner!!"

The man tried his best, but Kasha was much faster, stronger, and VERY angry. She kicked the man in the shin, crushing the bone with her armored boot. The idiot went for a punch to her head, but she ducked and grabbed his wrist, and shattered the bone with her hand. Kasha was easily strong enough to match Exile's strength, and that meant no chance at all for the poor dimwit in front of her. She began pounding on the goon, her fists hitting wherever she could land a solid blow. She said, **"THIS IS FOR KILLING MY OWNER!!", **landing a powerful right hook that split the man's lip and knocked out eight teeth. **"THIS IS FOR BURNING DOWN MY HOME!!", **she said, driving her knee into the man's crotch. **"THIS IS FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME LEAVE MY BELOVED EXILE**!!", she growled out, ending by hurling the man across the room. Kasha picked the man up and began to choke him, his bones actually beginning to crack under Kasha's incredible strength. He desperately tried to punch her chest and shoulders, but her titanium/crystal-weave polymer armor could withstand anything up to an armor-piercing 12.7mm bullet, so bare fists were useless. Exile said, "Kasha, we cannot be killing these men. Honestly, I understand how you feel, but if you kill him, that make you sink to their level. Trust me, he will be getting day in court. We need to go find Comrades Shag and Muzzle, so we can finish here and link up with Comrade Colleen."

Kasha dropped the man on the floor, and she said, "Da…thank you, Exile. I almost lose it there…but you help me out in nick of time. I love you so much, and I promise never to let you go."

Exile kissed his wife's lips, and he replied, "I love you too, Kasha. Let us be going…there are plenty more bad guys to beat up." The two Huskies hugged one another, and then they moved off to find Shag and Muzzle.

Shag picked up three goons, held them over his head, and then he tossed them right through the wall. He belted another goon, and that one went flying into the salad bar. Twenty more goons aimed their assault rifles at him, so Shag let Muzzle come out to play. He launched himself at the punks with a loud growl, and within minutes, the entire room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Exile and Kasha walked up, and Exile said, "Good work, Comrade Muzzle. You are true Road Rover, and Comrade Hunter would be proudski!!"

Muzzle sighed in contentment, and then he burped. Kasha rubbed the fur on the back of his head, and then she helped Exile put him back into his restraints. Together with Shag, they set out to attack their next objective, the barracks.

Exile melted the barracks doors with his heat vision, and he said, **"NOBODY MOVE!! WE ROAD ROVERS HAVE COME TO ARREST COLONEL HAVOC FOR HIS ATTEMPTED MURDER OF OUR FRIEND AND LEADER, COMRADE HUNTER!! ANY ONE OF YOU THAT RESISTS…YOU IN BIG TROUBLE!!"**

One young-looking soldier came up, unarmed. Kasha said, "Why you not attack or threaten us? Are you not one of Havoc's men?"

The boy said, "I was forced into joining his ranks…I never wanted to fight anyone, or make wars with other countries. My mother…she's sick, and I-I have no money to pay for her treatments. They promised me a lot of money if I helped them, and they threatened to kill her and my sister if I told anyone…please…help me, I beg of you!!"

Exile came up, and he replied, "Do not be worrying…I believe you. What is your nameski?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, the boy replied, "Yuri…Yuri Petrovich."

Exile replied, "You are with friends now, Yuri. I am Exile, and this is my wife, Kasha. Big white Comrade is Shag, and the one in cart is Comrade Muzzle. Come with us…we get you out of here."

Seven goons stepped out, and the leader said, "Yuri…you little TRAITOR!! I knew you'd try to sneak out with these mutts!! I guess we'll have to use our little 'trump card', since you can't behave yourself."

Exile replied, **"YOU HEARTLESS SWINE!! I GOING TO RIP ALL OF YOU TO PIECES!! HE IS JUST LITTLE BOY, AND YOU THREATEN HIS SICK MOTHER!! YOU HAVE NO HONOR AT ALL, AND THAT MAKES ME VERY ANGRY!!"**

Charging forward, Exile drilled an uppercut into the first goon's chin, and he went flying all the way into the bathroom, on the other side of the twenty-foot long bedroom. Exile froze two more goons, and Kasha kicked another one into the soda machine. Shag took two of them down by knocking their skulls together, and then Exile released Muzzle on the leader. The Rottweiler growled angrily, and he launched himself into the air, tackling the evil punk. Exile said, "Mother Russia…this is worse than watching marathon of Grey's Anatomy!!" Kasha shielded Yuri's eyes, and she said, "Trust me, Comrade…you are best off not seeing this." Shag covered his own eyes, and when Muzzle was done playing, they strapped him back in his cart. Exile tossed a grenade into the room, after collecting the documents from the safe. Together, they left to find Colleen and her team.

With the call of **"HIYA…KNIGHT RIDER!!", **Colleen kicked the door to the armory right off the hinges, and seconds later, Exile and his group joined her, as they came up the hall. She said, "How'd it go, Exile?"

The big Husky replied, "Like taking candy from bunch of bratty babies, Comrade Colleen. We rescue young boy who was forced to fight, and I get lots of documents from safe in barracks. Also, Kasha beat up man who killed her owner before she became Road Rover."

Colleen replied, "Good work, Exile. Now then…let's go nail these blighters, and get back home to Huntie with the antidote so that I can share my anniversary in Italy with him in my arms, and not crying over his casket."

Forming up alongside Colleen, the other Rovers moved into the armory, after Samantha dashed out to the Stealth Rover and secured Yuri in one of the seats, with plenty of DVD's to watch on the built-in movie player to keep him busy until they got back.

**Road Rover Headquarters, medical bay…**

As he rested in bed, thinking of what he planned to do on his vacation, Hunter thought of how wonderful it would be to have Colleen in his arms again. She made him feel so wonderful, and he loved her with all his heart. Even after he'd been infected with this horrible virus, when Hunter had taken her hands in his before she left, he'd felt a surge of warmth ripple through him, one that made him feel as though he was healthy again. He missed her terribly, and he said, "Colleen…love, please…hurry home. I-I love you."

Kayla walked in, with her checkerboard under one arm, and her bag of red and black checkers in her hands. Starlight came in, and she said, "Kayla wants to know if you'll be able to play a game with her, son. She misses you, and she really wants to spend some time with you."

Hunter smiled, and he said, "Of course…my little sweetheart's always welcome to come up here and join me for a game of checkers." Kayla set the board up on the table by Hunter's bed, and the little girl sat in her grandmother's lap. She chose the black pieces, while Hunter chose red. A few moves in, Kayla performed a double-jump, and she said, "King Me, daddy!!"

Grinning at his youngest daughter, Hunter flipped one of his captured pieces so that the crown picture was showing, and he placed it on one of Kayla's pieces. They played for about a half-hour, until Kayla won by one piece. She said, "That was fun!! Daddy, thanks for playing with me, and I hope we can play again after you get better. I love you, Daddy."

Hunter gently pulled Kayla against his chest, and he replied, "I love you too, Kayla. Can you wait outside while I talk with Grandma?" Kayla replied, "Sure, Daddy. I'll see you later."

The pretty Retriever/Collie mix headed out into the hall to join her older brother and sister, and the three of them were soon joined by Karina and Alek.

Karina said, "How's your dad doing, Kayla?"

Kayla replied, "He's still sore, but Grandma says that mom's coming home soon, so I'm sure he'll be alright."

Alek replied, "I am glad to be hearing that. If you need to talk, Comrade Kayla…just remember, I will be right hereski."

Kayla blushed slightly…she was especially fond of Exile and Kasha's son, and she said, "Thank you, Alek…your friendship means a lot to me, and I hope we never lose that."

Alek hugged her gently, remembering his own strength. He was nowhere near as strong as his mother or father yet, but he was still at least twice as strong as any of the other kids, so he needed to be careful. He gave Kayla a gentle kiss on each cheek, and she returned the favor, before they headed down to the Recreation room to watch TV.

Hunter turned to face his mother, as she sat on the edge of his bed. He said, "I'm glad Colleen and the others are doing alright, mom...if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. I love her with all my heart, and I can't live without her."

Starlight replied, "I know, son. She's a wonderful young lady...loyal, honest, and kind, just like you are. Speaking of Colleen...what are you planning on doing when we arrive in Italy?"

Hunter replied, "Well, after we check in, I'd like to go and see the Coliseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and head to the beach for a bit. After that, I'll take you and the kids with Colleen and I to a nice restaurant, and you can eat with the kids, while Colleen and I have our own table. I booked a room at the hotel for you and the kids, so Colleen and I can share our anniversary together...just the two of us."

Starlight smiled, and she said, "You bring so much joy into my life, son. If you hadn't been taken by the farmer when you were a pup, none of this would have happened. You'd have grown up chasing foxes and herding chickens, not saving the world and falling in love with my wonderful daughter. Hunter, you've got a wonderful family here, and I'm glad that I was able to join you here, and be part of it. I love you, Hunter."

The Retriever-mix replied, "I love you too, mom."

Starlight was about to say something else, when she heard Hunter groan. She felt his head, and was horrified to discover that his temperature was climbing again. His fur was soon matted with sweat, and he began shivering. Starlight called out **"PROFESSOR, HE'S GETTING WORSE!! I'M PUTTING HIM IN THE TUB!!" **

Professor Hubert ran out of his office, and he took Hunter's temperature. He said, "Dear gods…this virus is worse than I thought. I'll get the bath ready. Starlight, keep him as calm as you can…that way, it'll slow down the spread of the virus."

Starlight scooped her son into her arms. Holding him against her chest, she said, "It's okay, dear…I'm right here. Colleen's going to be home before midnight, and you'll be all better before you know it. Just hang on, son."

Hunter groaned out, "Mom…it hurts…please, make this horrible pain stop!!" Starlight's eyes were full of tears…her son was usually so lively and cheerful, but now, he was in agony, fighting for his life as this horrible virus slowly began to cause his body to shut down. If Colleen wasn't back by midnight with the antidote, Hunter would be dead. Looking down at her son, she began singing 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters'.

'_When you're weary, feelin' small_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all._

_I'm on your side, Oh, when times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found._

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out, when you're on the street_

_When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you._

_I'll take your part, Oh when darkness comes_

_And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl, sail on by_

_Your time has come to shine, all their dreams are on their way_

_See how they shine, Oh when you need a friend_

_I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will ease your mind_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters,_

_I will ease your mind._

_I'll ease your mind.'_

Starlight noticed that Hunter was now clinging to her, and she gently rubbed his shoulders, as she carried him into the back of the medical lab, and gently set him into the tub, after Hubert filled it with cool water. She called Colleen on the satellite phone, and said, "Colleen, it's mom. Hunter's getting worse...I had to put him into the tub...oh gods...honey please, hurry home. He'll die if you're not home by midnight."

With her voice shuddering with worry at the news that Hunter was starting to fade, Colleen replied, "Can I see him, mom?" Starlight directed the video feed towards her son, and Colleen saw him laying there, with Starlight holding an icepack to his forehead, while Professor Hubert injected him with a dose of medication to try and slow down the virus.

Colleen said, "Oh Huntie…please don't die…I love you so much, and I can't live without you. Mom, I swear...I'm going to come down on these blighters with EVERYTHING I've got, and I'll be home before midnight, I promise. Tell Huntie and the kids that I love them...and I love you."

Starlight replied, "I love you too, Colleen." With that, she called up to Professor Shepherd, and she said, "Professor, could you take the kids into your office? Hunter's getting worse, and I don't want them getting scared. Watch them for me, until Colleen and the others get home."

The Master replied, "I'm sorry to hear about your son, Starlight...but rest assured, I'll keep an eye on the children for you. Tell Hunter that my prayers are with him."

Starlight smiled, and then she headed back into the rear of the medical bay to watch over her son.

**Back at Havoc's base…**

Charging into the armory, Colleen grabbed the first soldier she spotted, and she hooked her arm around his throat, until he fell unconscious. His partner turned around, just in time for Blitz's right fist to smash into his jaw. The powerful impact from the Doberman's left hook sent the goon flying across the room, right into a gun locker.

Samantha walked towards a goon that seemed hell-bent on finding a way to blast through her armor with a 12-gauge shotgun. She said, "Go ahead, punk. Make my day!!"

'_Snatch! Everything! With these hands!_

_Even if the heart gets hurt_

_The awakened power rushes through my body_

_The words changes the meaning_

_Yesterday's truth are the lies of today_

_everyone continue to wander and washed away_

_Dream and love are just too good illusion_

_Just hold the reality, to the infinity_

_tomorrow reach the hand_

_RECKLESS FIRE! Boldly burn with your soul_

_There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have_

_I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something_

_Is it scary to be hurt?_

_Is it fun living slyly?_

Why are you posing in this finite journey?

_Rather than the model that I was taught_

_I'll choose this accumulating emotion_

_Where is the schedule? I keep yawning_

_Feeling the pain "There's no way anyone will understand"_

_If you look at me this way with your cold eyes_

_An unforgivable REFLECTION_

_RECKLESS FIRE! If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes_

_There is no such thing as miracles, It's a sweet trap that's draws you in_

_The thing you should believe in is yourself_

_Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose!_

_Seize! Everything! With your heart!_

_Even if you're down with disappointment and despair_

_I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS_

_I can't avoid the battlefield_

_If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage_

_keep going even if you color your white map into red_

_If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode_

_The night of the boiling "core"_

_Is blasting into the future_

_RECKLESS FIRE! Boldly change the way of your life_

_This world is SURVIVAL Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go_

_RECKLESS FIRE! Boldly burn with your soul_

_There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart_

_Don't let go of your will and power to get through it!' _

The idiot fired at point blank range, and he said, **"HAHA!! DIE, YOU STUPID MUTT!! THAT FLASHY ARMOR OF YOURS IS-IS-**I'm a dead man…"

Samantha replied, "Yes, you certainly are. Nobody tries to kill ANY of my fellow Road Rovers…**ESPECIALLY THE DOG THAT HELPED ME FIND MY SOULMATE, BLITZ!! IF NOT FOR HUNTER AND COLLEEN, I NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THAT ANIMAL SHELTER, AFTER THAT ARSONIST BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN!!"**

The goon was one of Storm's men, and he said, "Oh really…yeah, that WAS fun. I had a REAL bone to pick with your old man, so I just couldn't help myself. Ya see…when I get mad…I just kinda have to start a fire. He put me in prison, so when I got out, I just HAD to kill him."

Samantha's vision went red with fury…this scumbag was the one who had killed her old family. She still remembered licking their badly-burned bodies, and sitting down by the little girl's side. Sam could tell that she was going to die, even as the paramedics tried to save her.

The German Shepherd shouted, **"YOU HEARTLESS, INHUMAN MONSTER!! THERE WERE TWO CHILDREN IN THERE THAT YOU BURNED TO DEATH!! THE LITTLE GIRL…SHE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, AND I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT!! I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, YOU PIG!!"**

Sam's right foot came up in a powerful crescent kick, shattering the goon's jaw. He sank to his knees, and Sam nailed him in the gut with a rising kick, launching him across the room. He slammed into an ammunition cabinet, and Samantha was on him instantly. She snapped the goon's right arm when he tried stabbing her with a Bowie knife, and then she tossed him into the air, jumped up, and nailed him in the back with an axe-kick. He slammed into the floor, and he said, "P-please…no more!! I beg of you!! I-I'm sorry for what I did!!"

Samantha growled out, "Don't you try that with me, you murdering butcher!! You wouldn't know mercy if it bit you in the butt!! Speaking of which…" She turned to her husband, and she said, "Blitz, could you take over…this is the pig that killed my old family, so could you take care of him while I go help Colleen?"

Blitz replied, "Ja…I will make his tooshie VERY sore!!"

Holding the punk in his hands, Blitz said, "So…you're the one that killed my wife's family…**DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE STILL HAS NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT, YOU SCHWIENHUND?! SHE WAKES UP IN TERROR, SCREAMING THEIR NAMES, AND IT TAKES ME ABOUT AN HOUR OR SO TO CALM HER DOWN!! I AM GOING TO BITE YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO START SO MUCH AS A CAMPFIRE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

The punk replied, "Maybe it's being married to YOU that gives her nightmares. You don't REALLY love her, and I'm sure you know that…OUCH!!"

Blitz pulled the man's face up to his, bared his fangs, and he shouted, **"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!! I LOVE SAMANTHA WITH ALL MY HEART, AND I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HER!! HUNTER AND COLLEEN WERE THE ONES THAT SAVED HER AFTER YOU KILLED HER FAMILY, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I CAN NEVER THANK EITHER OF THEM ENOUGH…ESPECIALLY SEEING AS THEY BOTH FORGAVE ME FOR ALL THE STUFF I USED TO DO BEFORE I MET SAMANTHA…ARGUING WITH HUNTER, CHALLENGING HIM FOR LEADERSHIP, AND HITTING ON COLLEEN…BUT THANKS TO THEIR GOLDEN HEARTS, I NOW HAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, A WONDERFUL DAUGHTER, AND TWO FRIENDS THAT I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DESCRIBE HOW LUCKY I AM TO HAVE THEM!!"**

Blitz punched the man in the stomach with all his might, and then he bit him, hard. The punk ran screaming, until Exile froze him. He said, "There…that should cool off mister firebug!!" The big Husky turned his attention to five more goons, and he and Kasha took them on. Exile nailed the first one with a hard right hook, and Kasha slammed the second dimwit into a table. They both froze the other three, and the last goon came out to face Colleen.

The idiot said, "This is as FAR as you go, Rovers. Sorry to say this, but it looks like the poor stupid mutt isn't going to get the antidote. My condolences to the widow, little Collie…but look on the bright side…you'll finally be rid of that mangy mutt, and you can find someone that you really love, not just someone that you married out of pity."

Blitz and Samantha shuddered, and Sam said, "Oh man…he's in for it now!!"

Colleen's blue eyes narrowed in anger, and she shouted, **"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LOUSY PIG!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL FOR HUNTIE…NOTHING AT ALL!! I DIDN'T MARRY HIM BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR HIM…I MARRIED HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!! EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY WE MET, I'VE LOVED HIM, BECAUSE HE IS THE MOST LOYAL, CARING, AND WARM-HEARTED DOG THAT I'VE EVER MET!! NOBODY IS GONNA STOP ME FROM GETTING THAT ANTIDOTE AND SAVING THE LIFE OF THE ONE I LOVE…NOT YOU, NOT STORM, AND CERTAINLY NOT HAVOC!!"**

Taking a running leap, Colleen hammered her right foot into the goon's chest with the call of **"HIYA…AIRWOLF!!"**

The idiot flew backwards, and before he could get up, Colleen smashed her fist into his face, and then she hammered six powerful, lightning-fast kicks all over his body. Finally, she released Muzzle, and she said, "Muzzle, that blighter over there…he said that Huntie's better off dead."

Muzzle growled savagely, and he jumped on top of the hapless soldier. The idiot tried to shove Muzzle off, but the angry Rottweiler was easily three times stronger, and before the idiot could even blink, Muzzle had torn him up, and as he ran towards the door again, Muzzle tackled him again, driving him into the wall. The goon was unconscious in seconds, and Colleen walked up to him. She kicked the punk in the gut, and said, "That'll teach ya to insult my Huntie-Wuntie, you pig!!"

Exile and Kasha finished wiring the C-4 bombs all over the armory, and Exile said, "Bombs are set, Comrade Colleen. Let us be getting down to elevator so we can take out labs, and then find antidote for Comrade Hunter."

Colleen replied, "Just what I had in mind, Exile. Kasha, blow these bombs, and bury this room."

After Samantha carried the goons out of the room, and she had rejoined her friends, Kasha pressed the detonator button, and she said, **"FIRE IN HOLESKI!!"**

A massive fireball erupted out of the room, and the six rooms on either side were destroyed as well. Sam had placed the captured goons in a safe area, away from the fire, and so Colleen said, "Job well done, Rovers. Let's get down there and take what we need to save Huntie!!"

Together, the brave canine team made their way onto the elevator, and Colleen pressed the button for the next floor. She said, "Get ready, Havoc…I'm coming for you!!"

**Next Chapter: The Rovers make their way down into the labs, and they begin their final push towards Havoc and Storm. Colleen and her team take down the fighter and vehicle hangars, while Exile's group assaults the labs. When they link back up, they smash their way into Havoc's command room together. Be here next time for more action, in Chapter Six: Hunting Havoc. **


	6. Hunting Havoc

**A Road Rover In Peril**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Colleen and the other Rovers have reached the middle of Havoc's base, and now only one floor full of enemy goons and combat vehicles stands between them and the cure for Hunter…not to mention a heavy dose of well-deserved revenge on the goons responsible for Hunter's illness. While Starlight and the kids keep a vigil at Hunter's side, Colleen and the others unleash a lightning-fast attack, determined to stomp Havoc's plans to dust and get the antidote to Hunter before it's too late.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Road Rovers, or any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight theme: 'Shounen Heart'-Home Made Kazoku **

**Song from Alex, Cassie, and Kayla to Hunter: 'You're My Hero'-Theresa James**

**Chapter Six: Hunting Havoc**

Colleen knew that she and the others had to hurry. Hunter was starting to deteriorate, and she was determined to get home with the antidote and prevent her anniversary from becoming a funeral for her beloved husband. She turned to her teammates, and she said, "Listen up, Rovers…we've gotta move fast, and hit these blighters hard. We'll split into two groups and attack both objectives…the labs, and the vehicle hangars. Blitz and Samantha, you're both coming with me. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you. My team will hit the vehicle hangars, and make those tanks and airplanes into a junkyard, along with their ammunition and fuel supplies. Exile, your group's targets are the labs, and all the research data…especially any documents that'll tell us how they created the virus that they used on Huntie. After you get that, download all of Havoc's financial info, who he's been doing business with, and his future plans, out of the main server, and then blow it to kingdom come. Once you're finished, link up with my group, and we'll bust down their front door and put an end to this. Are we all clear on the objectives?"

Blitz replied, "Ja, you can count on me, Colleen."

Samantha added, "I've got your back, just like I always have, and always will."

Exile said, "Bad guys are in for major beating. We get data on virus, and then make servers go kaputski!!"

Kasha chimed in with, "Da, I am ready to put end to this, so you and Comrade Hunter can have anniversary like you both deserve."

Shag voiced his agreement, and so did Muzzle. Colleen replied, "Thanks…I couldn't do it without you. Now then…let's get a move on. Huntie's not getting any better, and I'm not leavin' 'ere without that antidote. Let's move out, Rovers!!"

Blitz and Samantha joined Colleen, and the three of them headed towards a heavily-armored door at the end of the hall, labeled **'MAIN TANK DEPOT. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!!'.**

Four guards stood outside the door, all of them armed with H&K G36 assault rifles. The weapon was a German-made 5.56mm assault rifle with a 40mm AG36 grenade launcher mounted under the barrel, a 30-round magazine mounted right in front of the trigger, and a 3x telescopic infrared/night-vision scope mounted on top of the weapon. It had a firing rate of 750 rounds per minute, making it a very deadly weapon in the hands of an expert. The first soldier leveled his weapon at Colleen, and he said, "That's as far as you go, Road Rover. All of you, drop your weapons and surrender…or you'll be as dead as that idiot mutt that the Collie was so unfortunate to marry."

Colleen shouted, **"DON'T YOU CALL MY HUNTIE AN IDIOT, YOU LOUSY PIG!! HE'S MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ALL FOUR OF YOU PUT TOGETHER, AND I CONSIDER MYSELF THE LUCKIEST FEMALE DOG ON EARTH TO HAVE MARRIED SOMEONE LIKE HIM!! MY LOVE FOR HUNTIE IS BEYOND PHYSICAL ATTRACTION…I LOVE HIM DOWN TO THE CORE OF MY SOUL ITSELF, AND SO HELP ME GOD…ANYONE THAT DARES HARM HIM IN THE LEAST, TO SAY NOTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU AND YOUR HEARTLESS MORON CRONIES HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!"**

Before the idiot soldier could react, Colleen's left foot caught him under the chin with a rising hook kick, to the call of **"HIYA…IRON MAN!!"**

The terrorist goon went flying backwards, and he slammed into the metal door hard enough to dent it. The second goon tried loading a grenade into his weapon's launcher, only to have Blitz's razor-sharp claws tear the weapon to bits with a single swipe. The Doberman said, "Time to start running, girly-boy…or I'm going to start with the biting!!"

'_Do you remember melody I used to hum_

_(Back in the days)_

_All of my memories are beginning to shine (so)_

_You gotta remember, even now the pieces of dreams are in your hand_

_Like back then (come on!)_

_A boy's heart that fires off light_

_I wrote "dreams for the future" in that space on the paper, how many years have passed _

_since then?_

_The gap between reality and ideals shook, the flames of passion disappeared_

_Hold on! Hold on!_

_It's a battle from now on, put it up! put it up!_

_When I give up, it's game over_

_Will you plow through the present state that's in your hand?_

_Do you remember? Once upon a time_

_You certainly gave all of your strength to faint hopes_

_You lived for tomorrow_

_Haven't you forgotten about those feelings somewhere?_

_There's no time period for the springtime of youth, I don't think the number of years have_

_anything to do with the spirit of inquiry_

_Isn't that right?_

_We wanna make the dream come true_

_In short..._

_Make it bloom, make it bloom, make it bloom, make the flower of passion bloom_

_Make it bloom, make it bloom, make it bloom..._

_Do you remember melody I used to hum_

_(Back in the days)_

_All of my memories are beginning to shine (so)_

_You gotta remember, even now the pieces of dreams are in your hand_

_Like back then (come on!)_

_A boy's heart that fires off light_

_"One day I definitely, definitely, definitely will too..."_

_When I immerse myself in those thoughts, it will definitely end_

_Pretending to squeeze out some innocent courage, awaken the passion of a child's mind_

_From when I was a boy, a young man, to the middle aged, I'm still now into something_

_Shining, yeah, that's what I do_

_Like challenger, yeah!!_

_Where does one go from a child to an adult?", I think about that_

_Which am I??_

_For how long have you decided to shut yourself up_

_In the shell of the public?_

_You ask yourself that in the mirror_

_"That's not how it is anymore"_

_Even if the shapes of my dreams change, they should still shine, forever_

_Look for them, look for them, look for them, look for the pieces of your dreams_

_Look for them, look for them, look for them_

_Do you remember melody I used to hum_

_(Back in the days)_

_All of my memories are beginning to shine (so)_

_You gotta remember, even now the pieces of dreams are in your hand_

_Like back then (come on!)_

_A boy's heart that fires off light_

_What should I do? What can I do like this?_

_I don't know what I want to do_

_I believe there's never too late_

_It's not too late, even though it's just the beginning_

_The possibilities are infinite_

_The power to change tomorrow depends upon you_

_So search for it, make it bloom, make the flower of passion bloom_

_Do you remember melody I used to hum_

_(Back in the days)_

_All of my memories are beginning to shine (so)_

_You gotta remember, even now the pieces of dreams are in your hand_

_Like back then (come on!)_

_A boy's heart that fires off lightDo you remember melody I used to hum_

_(Back in the days)_

_All of my memories are beginning to shine (so)_

_You gotta remember, even now the pieces of dreams are in your hand_

_Like back then (come on!)_

_A boy's heart that fires off light!' _

Pulling his knife, the man replied, "What do you mean, you walking freak show? I'm gonna split you open like a ripe melon!!" The goon charged forward, and he stabbed at Blitz, only to have the 12-inch blade snap in half against Blitz's armored chest plate. Blitz said, "You've had your fun…now it's MY TURN!! **LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

Before the soldier could run away, Blitz kicked him in the right knee, and when the goon toppled over, Blitz chomped him in the rear, and the mercenary scumbag howled in agony. Blitz belted him in the head, knocking him out. He said, "Nobody messes with the Road Rovers, unless they want to be the owner of a VERY sore tooshie!!"

Samantha knocked the third goon out with a flying kick, and then she and Colleen double-teamed the last one. Colleen came from the left with a scissor kick to the goon's chest, and Samantha connected with a rising knee-strike to the chin. The idiot slammed into the wall, and was unconscious before he hit the floor. Blitz's claws made short work out of the armored door, and the three Rovers found themselves looking at a massive hangar, which was at least the same size as the vehicle bay at Road Rover headquarters. Colleen called out, **"ALL OF YOU BLIGHTERS BETTER SURRENDER RIGHT NOW, AND I WANNA SEE WEAPONS HITTING THE FLOOR!! ANYBODY THAT TRIES GETTING CUTE, YOU'LL NEED A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YA!!"**

One of the soldiers that happened to be over by the Su-47's replied, "Here's your answer…**GO TO HELL, YOU DAMNED MUTT!! I HOPE THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND OF YOURS DIES SLOWLY…HELL, HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE, LET ALONE GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!!"**

Colleen's eyes narrowed to mere slits, and she shouted, **"YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU DAMNED STUPID FOOL!! HUNTIE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL MALE DOG I'VE EVER MET, AND HIS MOTHER COULDN'T BE PROUDER TO HAVE A SON LIKE HIM…NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT BEING ABLE TO CALL MYSELF HIS WIFE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL FEELING I'VE EVER HAD!! I LOVE HIM, AND FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT HIM, I'M GONNA REARRANGE YOUR FACE…AND MAYBE A FEW OTHER THINGS WHILE I'M AT IT!!"**

The soldier raised his CAR-15 assault rifle at Colleen and fired, but she ducked, jumped, and flipped over the incoming rounds, moving with grace and agility that caused the goon's eyes to go wide, as he realized just how much trouble he'd gotten himself into. Colleen landed in front of him, and she said, "Now then…I believe I owe you a beating for what you said about my Huntie. Would ya like one lump or two?"

The idiotic mercenary replied, "Neither, you stupid cur, because you're gonna die!!" He raised his weapon and fired, hitting Colleen at point-blank range. To his horror, the rounds bounced off of her armor, and she said, "Sorry to tell ya, 'guv…this armor's about as strong as an A-10's, and it's got shields. Guess what…my turn to play now!!"

Colleen chopped the weapon in half, and when the goon tried to stab her with his knife, she stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him backwards over her shoulder. He landed hard on his back, and stars swam in his vision. He could barely see Colleen walk up and grab him, until she lifted him up to look him in the eyes. She said, "I wanna know how much more of that virus Havoc's got…and what he plans to do with it. Start talking, or my fists are gonna get cracking."

The man replied, "You'll get nothing from me, Rover. Now then, you British flea hotel…go on home, I'm sure your fur-coated Romeo misses you."

Colleen kicked the man in the crotch, and then she punched his lights out. She said, "DON'T call me a flea hotel!!"

Blitz jumped up onto the turret of an M1A2, and he knocked on the hatch. The commander opened up, and Blitz said, "I'm going to count to five…and then I'm going to toss this little Easter Egg into your tank. I hope you like incendiary grenades!!"

The goon replied, "Very funny, Bratwurst breath. That thing's probably a dud, just like you. Now get lost, or I'm gonna use this lovely 120mm cannon to smear that German Shepherd across the wall as a new coat of paint."

Blitz saw the cannon aimed right at his wife, and he shouted, **"YOU DO NOT THREATEN MY WIFE, SCHWEINHUND!! NOW, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL TO A PULP, AND RIP THIS TANK APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"**

The Doberman ripped the commander's hatch clean off of the turret, and then he tore all three of the machine guns off of their mounts, before jumping into the turret. He punched the commander in the face, slammed the driver's head into the wall of the turret, kicked the loader in the stomach, and then he bashed the gunner over the head with his XM-29 rifle. He bit each goon in the rear, and then he began ripping the tank's interior apart, before tossing his grenade into the tank's loader mechanism. He climbed out, and ran to a safe distance. Two seconds later, the tank exploded in a massive fireball, as the fuel and ammunition inside of it were set off by the explosion of the baseball-shaped grenade. Five more tanks on either side were set off, creating a massive wall of fire and melted metal. The fire sprinklers in the ceiling kicked in, and in the resulting confusion, the Rovers continued to make a junkyard out of the enemy vehicles. Colleen tossed a frag grenade into the engine compartment of a Leopard II, and then she tossed a second grenade into the tank's cannon barrel. The tank went airborne on a column of fire, and landed on top of a stack of fuel drums, destroying the rest of the tanks in the explosion. Samantha wired C-4 explosive charges into the Su-47's, and she was just finishing with the last one, when a soldier placed the barrel of his 9mm Beretta pistol at the back of her neck. He said, "Hands up, puppy…or I'm gonna splatter you across the room."

Sam replied, "Maybe you should look behind you, dimwit. My husband's right there, and he's got you covered."

The idiot turned, just in time to catch Blitz's fist in the cheek. The punch sent him flying across the room, and Sam said, "Thanks, Blitz. You saved my life."

Pulling her close, Blitz said, "Samantha, I love you with all my heart, and I'll always be here for you. You mean the world to me, and I'll never let anything happen to you."

Sam replied, "I love you too, Blitz. You gave me the love I needed to heal my broken heart after I lost my family, and since I've been with you, my life has been like a dream come true. I never want to be without you."

The two of them kissed, and then they left the room along with Colleen. Once they'd gotten to a safe distance, Samantha triggered the C-4 explosives, and blew the hangar into a fiery inferno.

Now that the coast was clear, Colleen decided to call home and check on Hunter again. She called up the satellite communications system in her helmet, linked up with the orbiting satellite, and called home.

**Road Rover Headquarters, Medical Bay…**

Starlight entered the medical bay, with her grandchildren following close behind her, along with Karina and Alek. Kayla was in Starlight's arms, and she said, "Grandma, I hope mom and the others get home soon. I really want to be able to watch her and dad enjoy their anniversary."

Looking down at her granddaughter, Starlight said, "Mom's never let any of us down, honey...especially not your father. She said she'll be home before midnight, so I know she'll find a way to keep her promise. Let's go and see your father, and you can sing that song that you rehearsed with your brother and sister."

Kayla replied, "Okay, Grandma...and thanks for letting us come down to visit daddy. I was getting scared not being able to see him."

Starlight let Kayla down, and she ran over to the tub where her father was resting. She reached out and touched his cheek, and she said, "Daddy, it's Kayla...is it okay if I visit you for a little bit?"

Hunter reached up and gently rubbed Kayla's own cheek. He said, "Honey, you and your brother and sister are always welcome. Have you heard any news from mom yet?"

Alex came up along with Cassie, and he said, "Not yet, Dad, but I'm sure she'll call soon."

Just then, the satellite phone beeped, and Starlight picked up. She said, "Colleen…what a pleasant surprise!! How's the mission going, dear?"

Colleen replied, "Great, mom. We're almost done with the goons up 'ere, and when we've finished mopping them up, we'll force our way down to Havoc's bunker, and then I'm gonna punch his lights out and feed Skeam to Muzzle, while Blitz handles Storm. How are you and the kids?"

Starlight replied, "We've been doing the best we can, dear. Kayla's been worried sick about her daddy, so I brought her and the others down here to visit him. She wanted to sing a song for him with her brother and sister, but before they do, would you like to talk to him first?"

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Of course I would…if he's feeling up to it."

Starlight handed the phone to her son, and he said, "Hi, Colleen. How's the love of my life?"

The pretty Collie replied, "I've been doing the best I can to get the antidote to you, Huntie…and we're almost done 'ere. I promise…I'll be back at your side before 11:00pm…in fact, at our current progress, I'm betting on being home by 10:30 at the latest. How are you doing, 'luv?"

Hunter said, "Other than feeling like I got slammed into a brick wall and lit on fire on the inside, I'm okay…mom and the kids are really helping me to stay strong while you're out there. Colleen…I can't wait to see you again. I love you, and I'll be waiting right here for you."

Colleen blew Hunter a kiss, and she said, "I love you too, Huntie…and when we get home, I'm gonna make tonight a night you'll never forget. See you soon, 'luv. Kids, give Grandma all the help you can. I'll be another hour or so before I get home, so make sure to do whatever you can to help your father out. I love you."

Alex, Cassie, and Kayla all chorused **"I LOVE YOU TOO, MOM!!"**, and then the phone clicked off.

Alex walked over with Cassie, and he asked, "How are you, feeling, dad?"

Hunter replied, "Sore and weak, but my temperature hasn't gone up since my last dose of medication. How are you and your sister behaving for Grandma?"

Alex replied, "We've been helping her keep Kayla calm...she's really worried about you, Dad. We all are, and Grandma suggested that we sing a song for you, so Cassie and I looked through our CD's until we found the perfect one."

Cassie came up and hugged her father gently, taking care not to squeeze to hard. She said, "Dad, to help you feel better, and to let you know that all our prayers are with you...Alex, Kayla, and I are going to sing 'You're My Hero', by Theresa James...the perfect song for the best father in the world."

Alex joined Cassie on the right, while Kayla stood next to her sister on the left. While Starlight walked over to sit next to her son, the three of them began singing.

'_I would ride on your shoulders_

_And look out on the world_

_Pretending I was big and tall like you_

_When you were there to hold me_

_I never was afraid_

_You made me feel there's nothing I can't do_

_If I'd spread my wings to fly_

_When I was very small_

_I knew that you'd be standing by_

_To catch me if I fall_

_You're my hero_

_Chasing the monsters from my room_

_Going on trips around the moon_

_The one who's always been there faithfully_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my Father..._

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me_

_As I kept on growing_

_We often disagreed_

_But you let me find myself in my own way_

_And it's funny, how just lately_

_I've come to recognize_

_How wise you are becoming every day_

_There's so much you've given me_

_I hope I've made you proud_

_You're everything a Father should be_

_And it's time to tell you now_

_You're my hero_

_You didn't have to say a word_

_Your love was the message that I heard_

_Inspiring me to be all I can be_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my Father..._

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me!' _

Hunter had tears in his eyes when the song ended, and he said, "I couldn't possibly ask for a more wonderful family...and I'm very proud to be your father. Alex, Cassie, Kayla...I love you all, just like I love your mother and your grandmother."

Alex came up along with his sisters, and they gently hugged Hunter, one at a time. Starlight said, "You rest easy now, Son. I'll stay here with you until Colleen comes home."

Hunter smiled, and he reached up to hug his mother. Cassie said, "Dad...before you go back to sleep, here's something we bought for you with Grandma's help." She handed him a small box, and Starlight helped him open it. Inside, Hunter saw a gleaming silver charm, with the words _'World's Best Father' _engraved on it. Hunter smiled, and he said, "Thank you all so much."

The Retriever-mix yawned, and he was soon sleeping again. Alek came up, and he said, "Kayla, if you need to talk, always remember that I will be right hereski." Kayla hugged her friend, and she replied, "Thank you, Alek...for everything." The two young Cano-sapiens hugged each other gently, while Alex did the same with Karina, before walking out to rejoin Professor Shepherd while they waited for Colleen and the other Rovers to return with the antidote that would save Hunter's life.

**Back at Havoc's base…**

Exile and Kasha ripped the doors to the main lab open, and Kasha reached in to grab hold of a very startled guard. She put him in a choke hold, until he slumped onto the floor, totally unconscious. Exile said, "Now that is how I like my bad guys…out like lights!!"

Kasha moved over to the main server, and she began the process of breaking the password that encrypted Havoc's secret files. A soldier jammed the barrel of his M-16 into the back of her neck, and he said, "Get away from that console, mutt…or I'm gonna blast you full of so many holes, there won't be enough left of you to fill a shoebox."

The female Husky smiled as she noticed Exile coming up behind the goon, and she replied, "Perhaps you should be getting gun out of back of my neck, before my husband uses you for punching bag."

The idiot replied, "What do you mean, there's nobody…behind…me…oh crud…"

Exile pulled his fist back, and he slammed it right into the goon's face, sending him flying like a rag doll. The enemy soldier slammed into a table, and papers scattered all over the place. He said, "Nobody gets away with threatning my lovely snow flower. Are you alright, my love?"

Kasha replied, "Da, thanks to you, my handsome Husky. Exile, I love you, and I will always love you."

Exile replied, "I love you too, Kasha, with all my heart."

The two of them broke off their embrace when Kasha's electronic hacking tool beeped, and she said, "I have bypassed security codes, Exile. Downloading secret files…now!!"

On the screen, records of Havoc's plans were displayed, along with the names of various criminal organizations and terrorist groups interested in buying his new virus. After she had downloaded all the data, Kasha said, "I have all the data from servers here, Exile. Now all we need is to find out where antidote is, and then we can join with Comrade Colleen."

Exile replied, "Good work, my lovely snow flower. You are terrific Road Rover, and wonderful wife. I love you, my dear Kasha."

With a smile on her face, Kasha replied, "I love you too, Exile…**GET DOWN!!"**

Exile ducked just in time to avoid the blade of an axe, and Kasha grabbed the goon wielding the huge fireman's tool by the wrist. She applied pressure, and the bones in her opponent's arm began to pop. She said, "Unless you want me to break every bone in your body, tell me where is antidote, and how much of this stuff Havoc has already. Also…what does he plan to do with the virus samples he already has?"

The idiotic soldier spat on her helmet's faceplate, and he replied, "I'm not telling you squat, you stupid little tramp. Why don't you just go on home and cry a river for that worthless mutt. You'll get nothing out of me!!"

Kasha and Exile looked at each other, and they both smiled, just as twenty more soldiers ran into the lab, guns drawn and aimed right at them. The lead goon said, "Hands up, Rovers…it's the end of the line!!"

Exile replied, "Da…is end of line…FOR YOU!! Shag, let Comrade Muzzle out to play…he could use exercise."

Shag nodded, and he undid Muzzle's restraints. With a loud growl, the Rottweiler launched himself into the midst of enemy troops, and before long, all that could be heard for the next ten minutes were Muzzle's loud snarls and growls, equipment being wrecked, and men screaming in terror. Exile said, "Bolshoi…the neighborhood…she is going…"

Kasha said, "Mother Russia…I thought television shows with Ryan Seacrest were hard on stomach!!"

Shag turned away, and when the sounds of chaos ended, the room looked like a tornado had blown through it. The walls had holes in them, light fixtures dangled limply from the ceiling, furniture was turned over and shredded, and everywhere Exile and Kasha looked, they saw enemy soldiers laying unconscious, with their clothing full of holes. In the middle of the destroyed room, lay a very contented-looking Muzzle. He sighed in pleasure, and then he burped. Exile patted him on the head, while Kasha fed him a treat. She said, "Nice work, Comrade…you help us out with bad guy infestation. Now then…Exile, let us see if our 'friend' is ready to talk yet. If not…I am sure Muzzle would not mind having seconds."

Exile grabbed the goon that Kasha had interrogated, and this time, he said, "Y-You win…**JUST KEEP THAT LUNATIC DOG AWAY FROM ME!!"**

Kasha walked up, and she said, "Then where is antidote, and what did Havoc have planned for rest of virus samples?"

The man replied, "C-Colonel Havoc has the antidote stored down in his command room. As for the samples…they were to b-be s-sold to high-paying c-clients around the world, for 25 m-million per sample. That's all I know…now get outta here!!"

Exile replied, "Da…we will be going, but you staying right here until we're done with your friends downstairs!!" With that, Exile froze the man, and then he set a pair of C-4 explosive charges on the main server console, while Kasha wired the rest of the room. Shag placed Muzzle back in his restraints, and when the four Rovers had gotten clear, Kasha thumbed the detonator button, destroying the lab completely. With their work finished, they headed off to join up with Colleen and her group.

**Five minutes later…**

Colleen kicked a guard out of her way, and then she saw the elevator leading down to Havoc's command room. She thought to herself, _'Hang on, Huntie…I'll be home soon, and then we'll have the most romantic anniversary of our lives.'_

Exile and Kasha came around the corner, with Shag and Muzzle right behind them. Colleen said, "How'd it go, Exile"

Smiling, the big Husky replied, "Piece of cake, Comrade Colleen. We get location of antidote for Comrade Hunter…it being kept down in Havoc's command room. Also, Kasha has all records of Havoc's financial deals, his investors, and who he planned to sell virus to. Comrade Muzzle was very…persuasive."

Muzzle hopped up and down, and Colleen patted him on the head. She said, "That's a good boy, Muzzle. Don't worry…you'll get your chance to let Skeam know what you think about him trying to kill Huntie in a couple minutes. Havoc, we're coming for you, and you're not getting away this time!!"

Four more goons came out, and Colleen said, "**DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO GET IN MY WAY…OR I'LL KNOCK ALL FOUR OF YOU BLOOMIN' IDIOTS CLEAR ACROSS THE JUNGLE!!"**

The lead soldier said, "Fat chance, Collie. We're not letting you get ANYWHERE near Colonel Havoc. He's got a meeting set up with a couple big-time South American militia groups later today, and he's got a big deal set up for some serious military hardware, along with the virus samples. He's going to be rich, and you'll be dead!!"

Colleen smirked, and she replied, "I don't think so, blighter. Ya see…once me and my friends 'ere get done with you, we're gonna go have a nice little 'chat' with Havoc and Storm…and then they're going to prison…**AFTER THEY GET OUTTA THE EMERGENCY ROOM, BECAUSE NOBODY MESSES WITH THE DOG I LOVE!!"**

Before the startled punk could react, Colleen's right fist caught him square in the jaw, shattering six of his teeth and splitting his lip. As he dropped his AK-47 rifle and cupped his hands over his mouth to stop the bleeding, Colleen went house on him. She called out **"HIYA…MACARENA!! TANGO!! THE TWIST!!"** Her right leg came up and around in a high-powered crescent kick to the goon's head, and she followed up with a sharp, fast jab to the solar plexus. She finished the scumbag off with a reverse spinning roundhouse kick, sending the idiot flying.

Blitz chomped the FAMAS 5.56mm rifle of the second goon in half, and then he said, "Didn't your mother tell you it was bad manners to aim a gun at somebody, little girly-boy? You need a lesson in manners…and I'm going to give it to you…**WITH MY TEETH!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

The goon ran for his life, but Blitz jumped and tackled him from behind, and then he said, "There's no escape, not for lousy punks that try to hurt my friend Hunter!!" Blitz's fangs sank in deep, and then he threw the goon into the bathroom, right into a sink. He turned the water on, and he said, "There…cool off!!"

Samantha nailed the third slime bag with a sharp, fast knifehand chop to the side of the head, and she sent him flying down the hall with a hard, powerful rising hook kick.

Exile put the final idiot down with a punch to the gut, and then Kasha froze him, before using her heat vision to demolish the security camera.

The Rovers made their way into the elevator, and Colleen pressed the code to access Havoc's bunker. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, Colleen kicked the door in with a yell of **"HIYA…TOM SELLECK!!"**

Havoc turned around, and found himself staring into the narrowed blue eyes of a VERY angry Colleen, and the other Rovers looked as though they were also out for blood.

Colleen said, **"END OF THE LINE, HAVOC!! YOU BETTER HAND OVER THE ANTIDOTE NOW, OR I'M GONNA COME IN THERE, AND IF I HAVE TO PRY IT OUT OF YOUR COLD, DEAD FINGERS…SO BE IT, BECAUSE NOBODY TRIES TO KILL THE ONE I LOVE, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU DISGUSTING WARMONGER?!"**

Havoc replied, "Oh…I'm sorry little puppy…I can't play with you right now. You see…I have to be heading out for a business deal, so your husband won't be getting this…" He waved a syringe full of a clear blue liquid. Colleen could tell that it was the antidote, and Havoc placed it inside a locker, and then he sealed it shut. He said, "If you want it, you'll have to come in here and fight us for it. Only Storm and I know the code…so you're outta luck, mutt."

Colleen shouted, **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, HAVOC!! I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, STOMP YOU FLATTER THAN A PANCAKE, AND THEN I'M GONNA FEED YOU AND YOUR WHOLE GOON SQUAD TO MUZZLE!! I'M TAKING THAT ANTIDOTE BACK HOME TO MY HUSBAND, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME!!"**

Havoc waved his troops forward, and the Rovers squared off, determined to smash their way through Havoc's elite troops and get the antidote back home to Hunter, so that Colleen could enjoy her anniversary with her beloved husband in her arms.

**Next Chapter: Colleen and the other Rovers unleash the full fury of their wrath on Havoc's troops, and Colleen unloads everything she has against the heartless warmonger, while Blitz unleashes his brand of justice against Storm. After that, Muzzle is unleashed to allow him to take his revenge on Skeam for harming his best friend, and then the Rovers head home at full speed. Colleen administers the antidote to Hunter, and the two are happily reunited, as the virus is removed from Hunter's body. Starlight discovers her gift, and the bad guys get their just desserts. Be here next time for all the action, joy, and romance in Chapter Seven: Colleen's Wrath Unleashed.**


	7. Colleen's Wrath Unleashed

**A Road Rover In Peril**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The time has come for Havoc and his partner Storm to face justice for their attempted murder of Hunter. Colleen attacks the heartless warmonger with the fury of an enraged wolverine, while Blitz goes after Storm. After all the goons are downed, Muzzle gets to show Skeam what happens to anyone that attacks his best friend. Blitz makes Storm cough up the code to open the locker where the antidote is stored, and Colleen puts it away. With the bad guys in tow, she guns the Stealth Rover to maximum speed, and arrives in plenty of time. Hunter gets the antidote, and with the help of Colleen and Starlight, he's able to bear witness to Storm and Havoc being taken away by the Marines. After the Rovers debrief, Colleen makes Hunter's favorite dinner for him to show how happy she is to finally have him safe and healthy, and once the kids are tucked in, Hunter and Colleen are eager to enjoy some time together in bed.**

**Disclaimer: ****I claim no rights whatsoever to the Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight theme: 'Invincible'-Pat Benatar**

**Starlight's song to Hunter- Retouched version of 'Born To The Breed' (A VERY special 'Thank You' to my friend Merigirl for sending me the lyrics and helping me to pick out this song.)-Original song by Judy Collins.**

**Hunter's song to Colleen- 'Three Times A Lady'-The Commodores**

**Colleen's song to Hunter- 'How Do I Live Without You'-LeAnn Rimes **

**Chapter Seven: Colleen's Wrath Unleashed**

Colleen looked across the room, right at the man responsible for her husband being so gravely ill. Havoc had a sick and twisted smirk on his face, and Colleen said, "Keep smiling, you lousy blighter…I'm looking forward to wiping that smirk right off your face…after I break every bone in your body!!"

Havoc replied, "Come and get me then, Lassie. You'd better hurry though…midnight's only three-and-a half hours away…and if you're not home by then…it's goodbye for the lousy mutt."

Blitz shouted, **"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SCHWEINHUND!! WE'RE GOING TO RIP THROUGH YOU AND YOUR GIRLY BOYS, GET THAT ANTIDOTE HOME TO OUR FRIEND, AND THEN HE AND COLLEEN ARE GOING TO ENJOY THEIR ANNIVERSARY…WHILE YOU ROT IN A PRISON CELL!! ANOTHER THING…I'M GOING TO DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP COLLEEN SEE THIS THROUGH TO A HAPPY ENDING!! HUNTER'S NOT ONLY MY LEADER…HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, NOT TO MENTION THE GODFATHER OF MY DAUGHTER, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, HE'S ALSO THE ONE THAT ALLOWED ME TO FIND SAMANTHA, THE DOG I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!! AS SUCH, I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET SOME TERRORIST SCUM LIKE YOU GET AWAY WITH KILLING THE DOG THAT MY BEST FRIEND LOVES!! YOU'RE HISTORY!!"**

Three of Havoc's goons rushed at Colleen, and she backflipped over them. As the first one turned around to look for her, he got the heel of her armored boot right in the chin, sending him flying across the room. The second mercenary got a bone-shattering spinning hook kick in the gut, and Colleen drilled her fist into the third goon's skull, dropping him like a stack of playing cards in the wind.

Blitz faced down five goons, and the first one came at him firing a WWII-vintage Thompson submachine gun. The weapon fired lethal .45 rounds from a 30-round clip, situated forward of the trigger, and it had a firing rate of 1,200 rounds per minute. Blitz smirked under his helmet as the rounds bounced off of his armor, and the goon stood there, holding down the trigger, until the weapon ran dry. The idiot said, "What the hell…why aren't you…dead?!"

The Doberman walked forward, and he said, "I'll tell you why…first, you're an idiot. Second, my armor can withstand anything short of a 14.5mm sniper round, and third…you're out of ammo, and out of time!!"

The goon tried to smash Blitz in the head with his gun, only to have the Doberman grab his left arm at the elbow, and then the dumb punk screamed in agony as Blitz crushed his elbow joint. Backing away and muttering threats, the stupid mercenary drew his machete, and Blitz ducked and rolled under the goon's wild swing, and came up right behind him.

With a wicked smile on his face, Blitz said, "Oh look…a prime-grade rump roast…**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

Before the idiot could turn around, Blitz's fangs sank deep into his posterior, and the terrorist punk ran screaming, right into a wall. Blitz said, "Awww…I'm sorry…did that hurt?" Blitz took down the second goon with a bone-crushing right hook, number three got hurled into a broom closet head-first, the fourth one got Blitz's fist to the top of his skull, and the last one tried to run, only to have Blitz clothesline him, since his running speed was naturally faster than any human.

Samantha took out two goons at once with a jumping split kick. She caught the goon in front of her under the chin, and the one behind her got it on the side of the head. She tossed a third one into the air, and then she jumped up and sent him down to the ground again with a somersault flip kick. Another one tried to grab her from behind and put a knife to her throat, but she elbowed him right in the solar plexus, causing the fool to stagger right into Blitz. He said, "Bad idea, little girly-boy. **NOBODY MESSES WITH THE DOG I LOVE…OR THEY GET TO BE THE TEST TARGETS FOR MY CLAWS…I JUST HAD THEM MANICURED, AND I'M ITCHING TO SEE HOW THEY DO!!"**

'_This bloody road remains a mystery_

_This sudden darkness fills the air_

_What are we waiting for? _

_Won't anybody help us? _

_What are we waiting for? _

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_

_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied_

_What are we running for? _

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we running for? _

_When there's no where we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_Won't anybody help us? _

_What are we running for? _

_When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!'_

Blitz slashed his claws across the goon's knife blade, and the weapon broke apart. Frightened, the idiot ran back the way he'd come, only to have Samantha drill her elbow into his face, knocking him out. The German Shepherd said, "Thanks, Blitz…I'm so glad I was able to find you. Whenever we're together, be it on a mission or during downtime, you make me life feel so…wonderful. I never want to lose you, because I love you with all my heart, Blitz."

Pulling his wife close, Blitz replied, "I love you too, Sam…always and forever." Together, the two of them headed back into the battle.

Exile froze six goons into an ice sculpture, and Kasha spotted another trio of punks taking aim at him with a 30mm minigun. She called out, **"EXILE, GET DOWN!!"**

The heroic Husky dove to the floor, just in time to avoid a blistering stream of 30mm rounds that would have otherwise torn him to shreds. Kasha jumped in behind the goons, and she melted the weapon emplacement with her heat vision. She said, "That was bad idea…**YOU DO NOT TRY TO KILL MY LOVE…OR I SEND YOU TO HOSPITAL!!"**

Kasha's left fist smashed into the first goon's face like a sledgehammer, breaking his jaw and knocking out half of his teeth. The second one went for his pistol, but Kasha crushed his hand and the gun with it, before throwing him clear across the room. The last one tried to tackle her, but he soon realized that messing with an angry Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien…or an angry Cano-Sapien in general, was a VERY bad idea. Kasha nailed him with a rising knee strike, and then she bashed him over the head with her fist, knocking him out. She made her way over to Exile, and she said, "Are you alright, Exile?"

Pulling his wife into his arms, Exile replied, "Da, thanks to you, my lovely snow flower. You are always there for me, and I love you with all my heart. We will always be together, Kasha."

The pretty female Husky replied, "I love you too, Exile…and I'll always be with you too. Let us be finishing these goons, so we can get antidote to Comrade Hunter."

Exile nodded, and he and Kasha made their way back into the fight.

Shag ripped a metal plate off of the wall, and bashed a goon right in the head, while Muzzle played his own version of 'Demolition Derby' in the next room. When the last goon went down, Colleen decided to call home and let Starlight and Hunter know that she'd be home as planned.

**Road Rover HQ, medical bay…**

Starlight was sitting by Hunter's side, gently stroking the fur on top of his head, while Alex held an icepack to his forehead. His temperature was going up more often, and Starlight was starting to worry. With tears in her eyes, she said, "Son, hold on…I'm sure Colleen will be home soon…don't die now…I-I love you so much, and if I were to lose my only child…I-I'd never be able to face life again."

Hunter replied, "I'll be okay, mom…as long as I have you and the kids, and my faith in Colleen, I know I'll be safe and sound before midnight comes." Just then, the satellite phone beeped, and Starlight pressed the button, revealing Colleen on the other end. She said, "Colleen…I'm so glad to hear from you again!! Are you almost done?"

Colleen replied, "Yes…in fact, I'm just about to take down Havoc himself. When I'm done with 'im, he won't be able to sell a squirt gun ever again, let alone an assault rifle or a biological weapon. How are you, mum?"

Starlight replied, "Tired and worried, but otherwise fine. The kids are working in shifts to stay with Hunter and keep his temperature down. Alex is in there right now, and so is Kayla…she's reading to him. Honey, please…his temperature's gone up three times in the past hour, and…" Starlight heard Kayla scream, **"DADDY!!", **and then there was an enormous splash, as Hunter tried to get out of the tub. Starlight dashed into the room and saw Hunter laying on the floor, soaking wet and shivering worse than he had been when Colleen had carried him in after he'd been infected. Alex read his temperature, and he said, "Grandma…he's-he's really burning up…I'll get Professor Hubert. Kayla, stay with Grandma and dad…and call Cassie down here."

Kayla called her older sister, and the young Retriever-Collie mix dashed into the room as fast as she could, followed by her brother and Professor Hubert. Starlight held Hunter in her arms, and started rocking him gently. Her voice was full of fear and grief, and tears flowed freely from her eyes. She said, "Son, please…hold on just a bit longer…Colleen's almost home. Hold on for her…for me…and for the kids. We all love you, son…please don't die."

Hunter groaned out, "M-mom…could you…sing for me…please?"

Starlight settled Hunter back into the tub, and she began singing a variation of 'Born To The Breed', while holding a fresh icepack to his forehead, and rubbing his cheek.

'_I was only nineteen _

_The morning you were born_

_With your fur deep and gold,_

_And your eyes like my own_

_Barely a woman_

_With only a song_

_I sang to keep you smilin'_

_And held you all night long_

_Home on that farm,_

_With you in my arms_

_Cold winter mornings_

_In a Wyoming town_

_I've seen you stumble_

_You've watched me fall_

_You know I've got nothing_

_You know we've got it all _

_Rain comes down and the trucks rollin' by_

_Does that armor keep you dry?_

_My grown son, out on the road, _

_Tryin' to get to the sky_

_When you were only eight weeks old,_

_The farmer came into the yard,_

_"Starlight, I know ya love him,_

_But I can't take care of two. _

_Comes now his new owner,_

_I've sold him to this man,_

_Please don't try to find him_

_Please try to understand."_

_Now you're the brave, strong Leader, forming all the plans._

_Looking like my baby, talking like a man. _

_My grown son, out on the road, _

_Trying to get to the sky._

_I've remembered and loved you_

_Thru all these years_

_You've seen me stumble_

_I've watched your tears_

_Sometimes there were roses_

_Sometimes it was thorns _

_But I know you're gonna make it_

_As sure as you were born_

_And I hope from what you wanted_

_You get what you need_

_I know you're gonna make it_

_You were born to the breed_

_My grown son, out on the road, _

_Trying to get to the sky.'_

When Starlight was finished singing, she called up Colleen again, and she said, "Hurry home, dear…he's not going to last much longer."

Colleen replied, "I'll be home in…forty minutes, mum…and not a second later. Huntie…I love you, and I'll be with you again soon. Take care of him, kids…and do what Grandma asks you to. I love you all." She blew a kiss to her family, and then she signed off, before heading back into the fray.

**Back at Havoc's base…**

Once the last of his goons hit the floor, Havoc looked around, seeking any possible avenue of escape. It was only himself, Storm, and Skeam, against seven highly trained and VERY angry canines...but the one he feared most was the female Collie. Still...Havoc had to try. He said, "You'll never make it home in time to save that lousy mutt...but think of it this way...once he's dead and buried, you'll be free to marry someone you REALLY love...not a second-rate piece of pound trash like him."

Blitz looked at Samantha, and he said, "Oh lord...that girly-boy's going to be a VERY dead idiot in a couple seconds."

Colleen's blue eyes narrowed to mere slits, and she shouted, **"HAVOC!! SO HELP ME GOD...I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP, YOU BASTARD!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL THE ONE I LOVE, BUT NOW YOU SUGGEST THAT I ACTUALLY HOPE HE DIES...YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HUNTIE...HE'S MY REASON FOR LIVING, AND THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE!! ANYBODY THAT INSULTS HIM OR THREATENS HIM, I'M PERSONALLY SENDING THEM TO HELL IN PIECES!!"**

Colleen walked slowly towards Havoc, with a murderously calm smile on her face. Exile said, "Mother Russia...Comrade Colleen is going to be killing him!!"

Havoc said, "Oh...I'm soooo scared. The big bad Collie's coming to get me…"

The blue-eyed Collie growled, and she replied, "Ya know what, Havoc...I've got a rifle butt that's just itching to know ya."

Havoc laughed, and he said, "Oh please...you can't touch me, you little Girl Scout, so why don't you just run along home now?"

Colleen walked right up to Havoc, and she said, "Oh...I can't touch you, eh? Is that what you think, that I can't touch you? **THERE!!" **Colleen bashed Havoc in the face with her rifle, and he went down hard, holding his hands over his pulped nose. Colleen said, "Oops...I guess I just broke a law...**MAYBE I SHOULD JUST BREAK YOUR FACE WHILE I'M AT IT...IN FACT...I THINK I WILL!!" **

Havoc put up his hands and swung at Colleen, only to have her grab his hand and crush it. The heartless warmonger screamed in agony, and Colleen judo flipped him. He tried to get to his feet, and he'd barely gotten to his knees, when Colleen's right knee smashed into his gut, knocking him backwards. She let him get up this time, and then she called out **"HIYA...LOS ANGELES!!", **striking home with a powerful flying kick to Havoc's ribs. The impact shattered six of his ribs, and Colleen didn't let up for a minute. She was on him instantly, raining down a lightning-fast barrage of punches and kicks. Havoc felt his right arm shatter, as Colleen body slammed him. As he lay there groaning in pain, Colleen jumped on top of him, and she shouted, **"YOU LOUSY BASTARD!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL THE ONE I LOVE!! GUSTAV HAVOC...TODAY IS THE DAY YOU PAY FOR ALL YOUR CRIMES!!" **

She wrapped her hands around his neck and began choking him. Havoc knew he was in trouble...Colleen was much stronger than she looked, and she was hell-bent on taking her revenge out on him. The bones in his neck began to pop and crack, until Exile shouted, **"COMRADE COLLEEN...DON'T!!" **

The Collie still had Havoc pinned down with one hand on his throat, and she said, "Why shouldn't I, Exile...he tried to kill Huntie...and I'm NOT letting him get away with it!!"

Exile replied, "Comrade Colleen...he is not worth killing, and we are Road Rovers, not murderers. If you kill him, it make you no better than him. Comrade Hunter loves you for the kind, caring dog you are...and he would not want you to kill these goons."

Not budging an inch, Colleen replied, "Exile, if I let this piece of…" she punched Havoc in the gut again, and then she continued, "Like I said…if I let this bloomin' piece of filth go, he'll just try again. He's a menace, and I'm gonna end his threat…**PERMANENTLY!! HAVOC, ANYBODY THAT TRIES TO KILL MY HUSBAND…THEY'RE GOIN' HOME ON A MICROSCOPE SLIDE, 'CAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT FOR A BOX!!"**

Colleen raised her hands up, intending to bring them down on Havoc's face in an axe-hand chop. With Colleen's strength, and her enraged state, the blow would pulp Havoc's skull instantly. Exile knew he had to stop his friend, and so he grabbed her by the waist, pinning her arms to the sides. He said, "Comrade, please…you've done enough. Comrade Hunter needs antidote, and to give it to him in time, we need to get out of here soon…you promised Comrade Starlight and kids that you be home by ten-thirty. It is nine-fifteen now, so we need to hurry."

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Colleen replied, "Th-thank you, Exile...you helped me remember who I was. Havoc...lights out, you damned fool!!" She kicked him in the head, and he fell over, unconscious.

Blitz cornered Storm over by the lockers, and he said, "Game's over, girly-boy...I want the antidote, or I'm going to bite your tooshie...REPEATEDLY!!"

Storm replied, "Forget it, buddy boy...that mutt's got a date with the Grim Reaper...and I've got a date with millions of dollars!!"

Blitz shouted, **"FAT CHANCE, STORM!! ANYBODY THAT TRIES TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO FEEL THE BITE OF JUSTICE...COURTESY OF MY TEETH!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!" **

The Doberman kicked Storm in the crotch, and he doubled over in pain. Blitz punched him in the face and sent him skidding along the floor, right into the wall. Seizing the opportunity, Blitz chomped down on Storm's rear end, and then he lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. He said, "You've got twenty seconds...and then I'm going to start biting you until you tell me where the antidote is."

Wiping blood away from his split lip, Storm replied, "Forget it, puppy. That dumb mutt's better off dead if you ask me. For that matter, why don't ya just kill him and get it over with? He's too stupid to live."

Blitz shouted, **"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, SCHWEINHUND!! NOBODY TALKS LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND...UNLESS THEY WANT TO DIE!!" **

Before he had time to even blink, Storm felt Blitz's fist slam into his gut, and then the Doberman smashed him against the wall twice. He readied his fist, and said, "Now you die, Storm!!" Samantha rushed up and grabbed her husband's fist, and she said, "Blitz, **DON'T!! **If you kill him, you'll be breaking the code that all Road Rovers must adhere to. Besides...we've got more important things to do, and Hunter needs that antidote."

Blitz replied, "Ja...thank you, Sam. I almost lost it there...almost forgot who I am." Turning to Storm, he said, "Where is the antidote, girly-boy. Tell me now...**OR ELSE!!"**

Storm spat blood from his split lip, and he said, "It's in th-that locker there...th-the black one. The combination is 34-49-72-10."

Blitz replied, "Dankeshein, you bastard!!"

Samantha drilled her foot into Storm's head, knocking him out. Seconds later, Kasha froze the floor in front of Skeam, and he slipped and fell, skidding on his rear end for a good five minutes straight, until he wound up looking at Colleen's boots.

Colleen whistled for Muzzle, and she said, "Muzzle, ya see that blighter over there? He's the one that hurt Huntie. Go let him know how you feel about that."

Muzzle began to buck against his restraints, and frothing at the mouth with a savage growl. Storm came to for a few minutes, long enough to say "Skeam...get outta here...th-that dog's a four-legged weapon!!"

Skeam said, "Oh please...I'm not afraid of him!!"

Colleen unhooked the Rottweiler's restraints, and she said, "Oh, you WILL be...**MUZZLE, TAKE HIM DOWN!!" **

Muzzle went airborne, and Skeam got as far as turning halfway around, before the angry Rottweiler plowed into him. The impact carried him into the next room, and for the next five minutes, everyone heard the sounds of screaming, furniture and equipment being demolished, and Muzzle's savage growls. Kasha heard a loud scream for help, and when she and Exile ran in, they saw Muzzle with his fangs on Skeam's throat, about to bite down and kill him. Kasha barely managed to pull Muzzle off, and it took her and Shag to hold him still...although just barely. They finally managed to get his restraints back on, and then Blitz bashed his fist through the locker, and grabbed the antidote. He said, "Colleen, I've got it. Let's head on home and get Hunter back on his feet."

Colleen replied, "That's great, Blitz. Rovers, we're all done 'ere. Let's take it on home!!"

After she accepted the antidote from Blitz, Colleen led the team back to the Stealth Rover, and once Blitz and Samantha had secured the bad guys, Colleen and Exile fired up the Stealth Rover's engines, and Colleen blew Havoc's fortress apart with a pair of Durandal bombs, along with a GBU-27 PavewayII 2,000 pound laser-guided bomb.

Once the fortress blew up, Colleen threw the Stealth Rover's throttle lever all the way forward, and the huge jet accelerated to it's maximum speed of Mach 4 (2,960mph), within five minutes.

**Road Rover Headquarters…**

Starlight and the kids were watching Hunter, when the intercom came to life. Professor Shepherd said, _**"STARLIGHT, THE STEALTH ROVER IS LANDING NOW. COLLEEN WANTS YOU TO WAIT THERE FOR HER…SHE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."**_

Colleen landed the big fighter, and Blitz carried Storm and the other goons off, and he dropped them unceremoniously on their butts. Colleen said, "Blitz and Samantha, you two guard these blighters. If they so much as TWITCH…you know what to do."

Blitz smiled a toothy grin, and he replied, "Ja…my pleasure. You here that, girly-boys…you'd better behave, or I get to bite your tooshies some more."

Storm replied, "Drop dead, fuzz ball!! In fact, why don't ya go and join that British fleabag and watch her husband die…she'll want someone to cry on."

Blitz growled, and he said, "You twitched, Storm…**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

The Doberman chomped Storm's rear end, and he screamed in agony. Samantha punched him in the face, and he was out like a light again.

**Medical lab…**

Colleen ran through the doors as fast as she could, and when she reached Hunter's side, she said, "Mum, hold his arm still. I've gotta inject this stuff into 'im."

Starlight took her son's arm gently, and she said, "I'm ready, dear…hurry."

Colleen kissed her husband's nose, and then she injected the antidote into his arm. A few minutes passed, and then Hunter's eyes fluttered open. He said, "Oh wow…I feel…so much better."

Kayla threw herself around Hunter, and Starlight pulled off Muzzle's restraints. The Rottweiler happily licked his friend's face, and Hunter reached up and patted him on the head. Colleen wiped tears of joy from her eyes, and she said, "Oh Huntie…I'm so glad to see that you're finally safe. Now we can have our anniversary together…like we always will. I love you, Huntie, and I always will."

Hunter reached up and hugged Colleen, and then they kissed deeply. Hunter was overwhelmed at how good it felt to finally be able to hold his wife again without his muscles aching. Kayla said, "Daddy, I'm so happy you're okay…I was so scared that you'd die…" She began sobbing, until Hunter reached down and scooped her into his arms. He said, "I'm fine, Kayla…just a bit stiff from not moving around for so long. Colleen, Mom…could ya help me up so I can get dried off and put something more comfortable than this hospital garb on?"

Starlight and Colleen smiled, and then they both reached down and gently helped Hunter to his feet. Alex said, "Dad, when you've gotten your strength back, the US Marines have arrived to take Storm and Havoc to jail…and one other thing…welcome back…I love you, Dad."

Hunter replied, "I love you too, son. Cassie, thanks for taking such good care of me…I can tell you've been paying attention to your mom's lessons really well."

Cassie blushed, and she said, "Mom's a great teacher, dad…and so are you. I love you, and I'm really glad to know that I won't be losing my dad any time soon."

Hunter replied, "As long as I'm still breathing, I'll always be here with all of you, because you're all my family. You three kids, the other Rovers and their kids, Muzzle, The Master, Grandma…and my lovely English Rose. I love you all."

Colleen and Starlight both hugged Hunter, and Colleen said, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie…with all my heart."

Together, they made their way into Hunter's room, and once Hunter was finished changing, he allowed his mother and Colleen to help him up towards the vehicle bay, where the Marines were waiting.

**Vehicle bay of Road Rover HQ…**

Two big US Marines waited for Hunter and Colleen to arrive, since Colleen had captured the lowlife scum that were now tied up and bruised, battered, and bloodied. Blitz shot Storm a death glare, and flashed his teeth, while Samantha kept her gun trained on Havoc. Skeam saw both Exile and Kasha's icy gaze, and he knew he'd best keep his mouth shut. The doors opened, and in came Starlight and Colleen, carrying Hunter between them.

Storm said, "What the…that lousy mutt's not dead?! **THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! HE WAS READY TO TAKE A DIRTNAP, AND NOW HE'S UP AND ON HIS FEET?! HOW CAN…"**

Starlight replied, "My daughter was able to give him the antidote, you lousy creep. If you EVER harm my son again, I'll come for you myself!! You'll find that NOTHING is more dangerous than a mother protecting her children, Storm…and I consider both Hunter AND Colleen to be my children. Stay away from my family…**OR ELSE!!"**

Smirking, Storm replied, "Or else what? If ya ask me, he belongs in the gas chamber of the local pound, not here bein' loved and adored. How you can acknowledge bein' the mother of that…freak, is beyond me. Honestly…how can you stand to be his mother?"

With a growl that even caused the Marines to step back, Starlight charged at Storm, with speed almost on the same level as her son, and she kicked him as hard as she could, breaking his jaw on the right side, and knocking out five teeth. She hauled him up to eye level, and she shouted, **"DON'T…YOU…EVER…SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON AGAIN…OR I'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN…YOU'RE DEAD!! NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE, YOU PIG!!"**

Starlight hurled Storm towards the Marines, and Colleen said, "Take those blighters away, Sergeant. Make sure ya take 'em someplace where they'll never get loose again."

The Marine saluted, and he replied, "No problem, Colleen. Good luck to you, Road Rovers!!"

With that, the Marine guard detail scooped up the bad guys, and both Havoc and Skeam got shoved into one UH-60 Blackhawk, while Storm and his mercenaries were shoved into another. The two huge helicopters lifted off first, and then their fighter escort, comprised of four F-35B Lightning II's (The variant of the F-35 made for the US Marines, sporting VTOL capability), flew out of the vehicle bay and headed for home.

Colleen looked at her mother, and she said, "Mum…I didn't know you could do that."

Starlight replied, "Neither did I…I was just so…angry with what he'd done to Hunter, and then when he said that I was ashamed to call him my son…something just snapped."

Colleen replied, "Well, in any event…it looks like you've discovered your special gift, mum…you've got speed that's almost equal to Huntie…now I know where he gets it from."

Exile pulled Starlight close, and he kissed her gently on each cheek in the traditional Russian greeting. He said, "Welcome to club, Comrade Starlight!! You finally found your Road Rover gift…and we all very happy for you…by the way…welcome back, Comrade Hunter. Is great to see you on feet again!!"

Hunter smiled as his friends and teammates came up to hug him, and he said, "Thanks guys…you're all the best friends I could ever ask for…no, more than that, you're family, just like I told Colleen and the others after I got the antidote. I love you all."

Kasha replied, "We love you too, Comrade. Welcome back."

Colleen said, "Like Kasha just said…welcome back, Huntie. I missed you."

Hunter replied, "I missed you too, my love. Let's go and debrief…and then we can get back to more…important things."

Colleen smiled as she saw Hunter wink at her, and she winked back, before they headed to the Mission Control Room.

**Mission Control Room, ten minutes later…**

After the Rovers stored their armor and weapons inside the armory, they entered the Briefing Room, and The Master turned to face them. He said, "Well done, Colleen. You led the team through a very demanding mission without Hunter's aid, and you all demonstrated remarkable courage, loyalty, and dedication. Starlight, you and the children are to be praised for your aid in making Professor Hubert's job of caring for Hunter that much easier during his ordeal, and I am very proud of each and every one of you. You're good dogs, Rovers…Good, good dogs."

Colleen removed the Collar of Leadership from her neck, and she happily placed it back in Hunter's hands. She said, "I think that belongs around your neck, 'luv. I led the team in a time of crisis…but you're the true leader of the team."

Hunter smiled and kissed Colleen, and then he placed the collar back on his neck. Colleen accepted her own collar from The Master, as he'd been holding it for her, and then she walked back over to join Hunter. He said, "I've been waiting for a long time to say this…**TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!" **The rest of the team, including Starlight and the kids, chorused their traditional **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!"**

With that done, Hunter headed outside to the beach with Colleen, while Starlight took the kids back to her room to watch them until Hunter and Colleen came back in. Blitz and Samantha went into their room to watch a movie, while Exile and Kasha decided to go and play a game of Pool in the recreation room. Karina and Alek both got permission from their parents to join Starlight and her grandchildren, and so they headed off. Exile said, "I think Alek has grown fond of Kayla…I am so proud of him, Kasha."

Smiling, the pretty female Husky replied, "Da…he has wonderful taste. Kayla is fine young dog, just like both her mother and father. Of course, Alek has wonderful parents too…me and my wonderful hero Husky. I love you, Exile."

Pulling his wife close, Exile replied, "I love you too, Kasha." They kissed deeply, and then they set up the pool table and began playing.

**On the beach…**

Hunter and Colleen sat together under a tree, gazing up at the stars. Hunter looked down into Colleen's beautiful blue eyes, and he said, "Colleen…have I ever told you that you've got the most beautiful eyes in the world?"

Colleen blushed, and she said, "Oh Huntie…you're such a sweet dog. I'm glad you're finally back to normal…I thought I was going to lose you when I heard Kayla scream over the satellite phone. Huntie, I love you so much, and I never want anything like this to happen again. Please Huntie…don't ever leave me. I can't live without you."

Hunter stood up, and so did Colleen. He pulled her into his arms, and he said, "Don't worry, Colleen…I'm not going anywhere. When I promised that I'd always be with you until the last day of eternity, I meant it. I love you down to the core of my soul, Colleen, and if I ever lost you, I'd die inside. I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Three Times A Lady', by The Commodores. It really sums up just how much I love you."

Colleen kissed Hunter, and when they pulled apart, he began to sing for her.

'_Thanks for the times_

_That you've given me_

_The memories are all in my mind_

_And now that we've come_

_To the end of our rainbow_

_There's something_

_I must say out loud_

_You're once, twice_

_Three times a lady_

_Yes you're once twice_

_Three times a lady_

_And I love you_

_When we are together_

_The moments I cherish_

_With every beat of my heart_

_To touch you to hold you_

_To feel you to need you_

_There's nothing to keep us apart_

_You're once twice_

_Three times a lady_

_And I love you_

_I love you.'_

Colleen's eyes were ablaze with the undying fire of her love for Hunter, and she said, "Oh Huntie…I love you so much…I could never find the words to tell you just how much you mean to me, so let me do it with this song by LeAnn Rimes, called 'How Do I Live Without You.'"

Hunter hugged Colleen, and then she began to sing.

'_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live _

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_

_how do I live without you baby_

_how do I live.…' _

Hunter pulled Colleen into his arms, and he said, "Colleen, you'll never have to find out what life would be like without me. I'll never leave you, my English Rose. You're my first and only love, and I'll never break your heart."

Colleen kissed Hunter long and deep, and then he scooped her into his arms and dashed across the beach, enjoying the wind blowing through his fur, and Colleen's joyful laughter as he carried her. She had her arms around his shoulders, and when he finally came to a stop, Colleen saw a large heart in the sand, with the words '_Hunter and Colleen…A Love That Can Never Be Broken'_. She said, "Huntie…it's good to have you back to normal. How about if we head inside, and I'll make you a special dinner before we help Kayla pack up for our trip tomorrow. After that, we'll read her a story, get ourselves packed, and then you and I can have some long overdue time to ourselves."

Hunter replied, "That, my lovely English Rose…is music to my ears." The two of them walked inside, and while Hunter went upstairs to talk to his mother and his kids, Colleen started whipping up Hunter's favorite meal…a big, hearty beef pot pie. When she had dinner ready, she headed upstairs with a tray bearing the pie, some plates, and two bottles of water. She knocked on her mother's door, and found Hunter giving Kayla a piggyback ride, while Alex and Karina watched a video together on Starlight's TV. Cassie and Alek were playing a game of checkers, while Starlight watched her son and Kayla play like a couple of care-free children. Kayla laughed, as Hunter gently tossed her into the air and caught her, before twirling around once and gently setting her down. He saw Colleen standing there, with the tray in her hands and a broad smile on her face. She said, "Dinnertime, 'luv."

Hunter replied, "Mmm…that smells great, Colleen!! What is it?"

Colleen smiled, and she said, "You'll find out when we get into the room, Huntie-Wuntie."

Hunter kissed his wife on the nose, and he said, "Kids, I'm gonna go eat dinner with mom now. I'll see you in a bit. Kayla, be good for Grandma."

Kayla hugged her father, and then Alek joined her outside on Starlight's balcony, while the female Retriever sat on her bed nearby, keeping her eye on them in a warm, loving manner. Alek said, "Is great that your father is better now, Kayla. You have wonderful, loving family, and I can see where you got your charm from."

Kayla blushed, and she replied, "Thank you, Alek. Come on…let's go inside and play with your cars."

Alek smiled, and then he and Kayla set up his favorite playset and began zooming his cars around, while Starlight looked on with a smile.

**Hunter and Colleen's room…**

Hunter spooned some of the pot pie onto his plate, and so did Colleen. He took a bite, and he said, "Wow…this is great, Colleen!! This is just what I was hoping to have when I got better, and it tastes extra special, being made by the dog I love with all my heart."

Colleen replied, "Thank you, Huntie…and I love you too."

Together, the two of them ate their special dinner in silence, just enjoying the chance to finally be together again. When the main course was done, Colleen brought in some homemade Cherry-Limeade ice cream in dishes with rainbow sprinkles, and Hunter said, "Colleen…you truly are the best wife I could ask for, and no other female dog will ever take my heart away from you."

Colleen replied, "My love will always be yours too, Huntie…forever."

They finished their ice cream, and then Colleen took the dishes downstairs, where Shag took care of them. She returned to her room, to find Hunter saying goodnight to his mother and the kids. Colleen hugged Starlight, and she said, "See you tomorrow, mum. I'm so looking forward to this trip!!"

Starlight replied, "Me too, dear. Goodnight, and pleasant dreams."

When Starlight had gone into her room, Kayla came out with a book, and she asked, "Mom, will you read me a bedtime story?"

Colleen replied, "Of course I will, my little darling. Come on…sit up 'ere on mum's lap."

Kayla got herself nice and cozy, and Colleen read Kayla's favorite book to her. After closing it up, Kayla headed in to join her siblings in brushing their teeth, while Hunter and Colleen did the same. The twins finished first, and they started packing their suitcases. When they'd finished, they placed them in their parents' room, before climbing into bed for the night.

Hunter grabbed Kayla's suitcase, and Colleen began showing her daughter how to properly pack clothing inside, along with personal items. When they were done, both Hunter and Colleen gave their adorable young daughter a hug and a kiss goodnight, and then Colleen tucked her in. Once Kayla was fast asleep, Hunter scooped his lovely wife up, and together, they made their way over to their bed.

Hunter said, "My lovely Colleen…I never want to go through that again. I was in so much pain, but the thing that hurt me the most was the thought of how awful you and everyone else would feel if I died. Colleen…if anything like that ever happened to you…I don't know what I'd do. I love you so much, and nothing will ever stop my love for you."

Colleen kissed Hunter long and deep, and she replied, "I love you too, Huntie…with all my heart. If I had lost you…so help me, I'd be dying of a broken heart. I'm so glad that nightmare is over…I couldn't ever live another day without you, Huntie."

Hunter brought his lips down on Colleen's, and together, the two of them sank down onto their mattress. After an hour of some very passionate activities, they took care of the laundry, before taking a shower and climbing into bed. As they curled up together, they both eagerly awaited their upcoming anniversary vacation.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and Colleen are set to head out on their anniversary vacation to Italy, and their friends wish them their best regards from the airport. When Hunter and his family arrive in Italy, they take in the sights, enjoy the wonderful food, and then Hunter and Colleen celebrate their special night like only they can. Be here next time for the wonderful conclusion, in Chapter Eight: Vacation in Paradise.**


	8. Vacation In Paradise

**A Road Rover In Peril**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** After a peaceful night of sleep, Hunter and Colleen get ready to join Starlight and the kids for their trip to Italy. Before they leave for the airport, Blitz and Sam surprise them by making a special breakfast for them, while Exile and Kasha present them with a pair of silver anniversary bracelets. When the time comes for Hunter and his family to fly out, the other Rovers wish them a safe and happy vacation, and when Hunter arrives with his family in Italy, they check in at their hotel, before going to see the sights. They visit the Coliseum, and then the Leaning Tower of Pisa, before heading to the beach for some fun in the warm Mediterranean sun. Later, Hunter and his family have a special dinner at the best restaurant in the area, which happens to be close to their hotel, and then Hunter takes Colleen on a moonlit gondola ride, before they both retire to their room for the evening.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim any rights whatsoever to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter's song for Colleen: 'I'll Never Let You Go'-Steelheart**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet on the gondola: 'From This Moment On'-Shania Twain and Bryan White**

**Farewell song by Blitz and the other Rovers to Hunter and his family: 'Farewell To You'-White Lion**

**Song from Starlight to Hunter and Colleen: Slightly re-worded version of 'I'll Always Be Your Mother'. Original song by Lynn Leonti**

**Colleen's song for Hunter: 'Before Your Love'-Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter Eight: Vacation in Paradise**

As the bright sunshine came in through the windows of Hunter and Colleen's room, Colleen woke up and stretched, and then she began gently running her fingers through the soft golden fur on her husband's cheek, until he began to stir. Colleen got up from where she'd snuggled up against him last night, with her head on his chest, and once he'd stretched and done a few sit-ups in bed to limber up his joints, Hunter said, "Good morning, Colleen. It's finally here…our anniversary. Even though we've been together for eight years now, I don't think I could ever tell you how much I love you. Colleen, my life was empty before you came into my heart…and now that I'm together with you, I'll never let you go, my English Rose. I love you, Colleen…with all my heart and soul."

Colleen sat down on Hunter's lap, and she said, "I love you too, Huntie. I'm so glad I was able to get that antidote to you last night before the clock ran out. If I'd lost you, I'd have died of a broken heart. You mean everything and then some to me, Huntie…and I'll always be right here by your side, no matter what."

Hunter slid one hand onto Colleen's back and began gently tracing her spine, while softly stroking her long, flowing hair with the other hand as he leaned down to kiss her. When his lips met hers, sparks danced in their vision, and Colleen began to run her hands up and down his back. Hunter was half-tempted to lay back down with her, until the Retriever-mix noticed the time. In-between kisses, he said, "Colleen…I'd love to…continue this, but we need to…get ready to head out. Our flight leaves at 11:30."

Colleen said, "You're right, Huntie…I'm sorry…I just can't help myself when I'm that close to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life, along with being adopted by your mum and being chosen as a Road Rover."

Hunter kissed his wife's nose, and he replied, "I know, Colleen…meeting you…falling in love with you, that was the best day of my life. We truly were meant to be, and I'll never leave you, my love." Hunter kissed Colleen one more time, and then they went to wake up the kids.

**Kitchen of Road Rover HQ…**

Blitz and Samantha were up early, since the Doberman had gotten an idea for the perfect anniversary surprise for his two best friends. He'd talked with Samantha last night about making breakfast in bed for Hunter and Colleen, and she'd been happy to offer her help. Karina was even helping out in her own way, sprinkling brown sugar into the pancake batter, while Samantha whipped up the bacon and eggs. Blitz was planning on making breakfast not only for Hunter and Colleen…he also planned to cook enough for Alex, Cassie, and Kayla…along with Starlight. After all, this was a very special day for Hunter and his family…so Blitz intended to show them just how grateful he was for their friendship. Karina had even made a 'Happy Anniversary' card, with a picture of Hunter and Colleen holding hands together on the front, and inside, was a full picture of Hunter and Colleen with their children and Starlight, with the words _'A Love That Is Blessed From The Heavens Above, Shall Surely Be A Never-Ending Love. Happy Anniversary, Hunter and Colleen. Love-Blitz, Samantha, Karina, Exile, Kasha, Alek, Muzzle, Professor Shepherd, and Professor Hubert.'_

Once they'd finished preparing their special surprise meal, Blitz and Sam divided it up into equal-sized portions for everyone, and they carried the trays upstairs, while Karina carried her card, along with the gifts that they'd bought for their friends. Blitz and Sam had combined their money to buy Colleen a new set of assorted teas, while Karina had bought a pack of assorted scented soaps for her Godmother, and for Hunter, Blitz and Sam had purchased a set of rock and roll classic songs on CD, while Karina had bought him a model kit of the car from the TV series _Knight Rider_. They headed upstairs, intending to make this the best anniversary of their friends' lives.

**Exile and Kasha's room…**

Exile and Kasha came out of their shower, and Exile went to his dresser, slid open the drawer, and pulled out a pair of gift-wrapped boxes, each one holding a silver anniversary bracelet. He and Kasha had purchased the bands for their friends, and Alek came in with his gifts, a teddy bear for Kayla, and his own hand-made cards for Hunter and Colleen. Kasha said, "Is time, my love. We should be getting gifts to Comrades Hunter and Colleen before they leave for vacation."

Exile replied, "Da, I am coming right behind you, my lovely snow flower." Alek fell into step behind his parents, and they set out to deliver their gifts.

**Hunter and Colleen's room…**

Hunter was sitting down talking to his mother, showing her some pictures that he'd taken on his first honeymoon trip with Colleen, while the lovely Collie read a book to Kayla. As for the twins, they were double-checking their suitcases and carry-on luggage, making sure that they had everything they wanted to bring along. Hunter and his mother walked over to check the luggage and make sure that everything was in order. They'd just finished their inspection when they heard a knock on the door.

Hunter said, "Who is it?" Blitz replied, "It's just me and Sam, along with Karina. We've brought a special surprise up for you and Colleen for your anniversary…is it alright for us to come in?"

Colleen walked to the door, and she replied, "Sure, Blitz. We're all dressed. Come on in and make yourself at home."

Blitz smiled, and he headed into the room, followed by Samantha, and then by Karina. The young German Shepherd/Doberman-mix hugged Alex gently, and then she handed him a new short-sleeved shirt that she'd bought for him, and for Cassie, she'd painted a small picture of the two of them outside on the beach, playing catch. She handed Kayla a painting as well…one of a beautiful beach sunset, with the words _'Friends Forever', _painted at the top.

Hunter noticed the trays in Blitz's arms, piled high with dishes that smelled really good. Colleen walked up beside him, and she asked, "What's on the plates, Blitz?"

With a happy grin, Blitz pulled the covers off, and he replied, "Breakfast is served…a special surprise for a VERY special family. Happy Anniversary, Hunter and Colleen!!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Hunter allowed Blitz to set the trays down, and then he hugged his friend in a brotherly manner, before doing the same with Samantha, and giving Karina a gentle rub on the head. Colleen hugged Blitz as well, and then she did likewise with Sam, before picking Karina up and hugging her. Starlight was overjoyed…her son and daughter had been together now for eight wonderful years, and she knew that nothing would ever separate them. Blitz and Sam set the rest of the gifts down, and when they'd all been opened, there came another round of hugs and handshakes. Blitz said, "You two truly were destined to be with one another, and I'm sorry for refusing to see that at first. Hunter, Colleen…I want to thank you both again…not only for allowing Samantha and I to be together…I really want to thank you both for allowing me to have a second chance to be your friend, even after all the times I did you both wrong. I wish you both the best, and I hope all your years together are filled with love, joy, and happiness."

Samantha said, "Colleen, and Hunter…I don't know where to begin…I owe you both my life. If not for you and your warm, caring hearts, I'd probably be dead right now. Instead, I was rescued from my scheduled gassing at that Vermont animal shelter. Because of you two, I was able to meet Blitz, who quickly became the love of my life. Hunter, you truly deserve Colleen, and she deserves you. The two of you are without any doubt, the most courageous, loyal, and wonderful pair of dogs that I've ever been blessed to know, and to call you both my friends, is the best honor I could ever hope for. Good luck and warmest wishes to all of you, for a safe, loving future together."

Hunter blushed, and Colleen had happy tears in her eyes, while Starlight smiled from the sidelines. Blitz handed the card to Hunter, and when he and his whole family had read it, Blitz said, "We'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast now, and we'll meet you when you're ready to head to the airport." Samantha and Karina waved to their friends, and then they headed out behind Blitz. As they rounded the corner, they met up with Exile and Kasha, along with Alek. Exile said, "Good Morning, Comrades. Are Hunter and Colleen rising and shining yet?"

Blitz replied, "Ja, but they're eating breakfast now. I made them some maple and brown-sugar pancakes, while Sam made bacon and eggs…a special breakfast for a VERY special family."

Kasha replied, "In that case, we can wait. We were on way to see them to give them our presents. We buy special anniversary bracelets, and Alek has gift for Kayla. When will comrades be done breakfast?"

Samantha smiled at her friend, and she replied, "I really don't know, Kasha…but I'm sure it won't take them too long. We didn't cook a huge breakfast, so I'm sure they'll be done soon."

As if to confirm Sam's statement, Hunter came out with the empty trays in hand, while Colleen carried out the dishes. Exile said, "Good Morning, Comrades!! A very happy anniversary to you both!!"

Hunter hugged his Russian-born friend, and Colleen did the same, while Alek presented Kayla with the teddy bear he'd purchased for her. He said, "A special gift, to my special friend."

Kayla hugged Alek, pulling the young Husky close. She said, "Thank you, Alek…I'll never forget this!!"

In the meantime, Kasha presented Colleen with her bracelet, while Exile did the same with Hunter. Colleen said, "Kasha…it's abso-bloomin'-lutely lovely!! Thank you so much!!"

Kasha replied, "Is nothing, Comrade Colleen. Without you and others, I never would have been freed from Havoc, or been reunited with my beloved Exile. I only would have known life of pain, fear, and sadness. Thanks to you, I am together with dog I love more than anything, and I have all of you to be calling my Comrades. I will never be forgetting you, Comrade Colleen…or Comrade Hunter for that matter. I hope you have best anniversary possible, and I will be thinking of you."

Exile said, "Comrades Hunter and Colleen…you saved me more times than I can shake stick at…and you bring my lovely snow flower back into my life. There are no words I can use to say how much you mean to me…other than thank you. You are best Comrades ever, and I love you all. Have fun on anniversary…you deserve it!!"

Hunter and Colleen hugged their friends, and so did Starlight, while the kids all hugged each other as well. When that was done, Blitz helped Hunter carry the luggage downstairs into the Street Rover, while Sam and Kasha gave Colleen a hand with the dishes. When all was said and done, they all headed into the Street Rover, and took off, bound for the airport.

**LAX Airport…**

When the Street Rover pulled into the parking lot of LAX, Blitz dropped Hunter and his family at the curbside baggage check-in, and then he went to park the car, while Sam and Kasha stayed behind to lend their friends a hand with their luggage. Hunter walked up to the agent at the booth, and he showed the man his family's boarding passes, and his ID. Since all the Rovers were recognized as special agents of the United States Government, they were immediately given top priority seating. The man smiled, as he placed luggage identification labels on each suitcase, before handing them back to their owners. After the process was taken care of, Hunter led his family into the terminal, and Colleen went to read the information screen. She said, "Huntie, it says here that our flight's right on time. We leave at 10:30, and we'll be landing around 2:00, since it's one of those new high-speed supersonic transport planes…an XCJ-1."

Hunter replied, "Good…a traditional flight on a 7E7 Dreamliner would be over thirteen hours. I love being a Road Rover…ya get great travel arrangements, and I've got the best set of friends ever. Speaking of which…there's Exile and Blitz now."

True to Hunter's word, Blitz and Exile made their way through the crowd, and Exile said, "Well, Comrade Colleen…this is it. Soon, you and Comrade Hunter will be on beaches of Italy, enjoying wonderful scenery and the best time of your lives. You two truly deserve this day, and I want you to know…you are best friends I ever had, and I love both of you to death."

Hunter and Colleen both hugged the big Husky, and Starlight joined them, until the security attendant walked up to check their bags. Being government agents, Blitz and the others were allowed to walk with their friends through the security checkpoint, after showing their id's. They made their way up to the waiting area, and outside, Cassie noticed the big, sleek supersonic jetliner being prepared for flight. It looked a bit like the Stealth Rover, only larger. Colleen said, "We'll be seeing you in a week…and we'll call ya to check in. Karina, be good for your mum and dad, and you too, Alek. I'm sure Kayla will bring ya back a nice surprise from Italy."

The two young children embraced Hunter and Colleen, and then Starlight scooped them into her arms, after which, Alex, Cassie, and Kayla hugged them. Looking at his watch, Blitz said, "Before you leave, Hunter…we've all prepared a song for you, called 'Farewell To You', by White Lion. You've been the best of friends to us all, and we wish you the best."

With that said, Blitz joined his wife and daughter, along with Exile and his family, and they all began singing to their friends.

'_Well it's time to say goodbye my friend_

_I¹m glad you stayed until the end_

_I hope that you've enjoyed the time we spent_

_Though I know that you'll be back again_

_I don't know just how soon my friend_

_Until we meet again just think of me_

_I'll think of you_

_It was easier to say hello_

_Than to say goodbye_

_Now the bus is leaving once again_

_I bid farewell to you_

_Oh oh yeah_

_I remember all the fun we had_

_And all the tears when times were bad_

_But you were there when we were down and out_

_And I know that I will not forget_

_What was written and what was said_

_And who was there when we were not on top_

_Of the world_

_It was easier, etc._

_Yes it's time to say auf Wiedersehn_

_Sayonara and ciao my friend_

_You'll always have a place within my heart_

_And rock will come and rock will go_

_The scene will change and time will show_

_But still I hope that I'll be there for you_

_Be there for me_

_It was easier…'_

Hunter and his family clapped, and then they heard the PA system announce _**"Flight 2162, with service from Los Angeles to Rome, now boarding rows 1-10. Please begin boarding now, and enjoy your flight."**_

Final hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and then Hunter and his family headed for the plane. Blitz smiled as he watched his two best friends walk up the boarding ramp of the plane…he knew that Hunter would never leave Colleen…nor would she ever choose another dog over him. He said, "Have a safe trip, my friends."

**Onboard the plane…**

Hunter and Colleen sat down next to one another, and Starlight sat next to her daughter, since there were three seats in each row, with the plane having a total of 300 seats. Alex, Cassie, and Kayla sat across from their parents and grandmother, and the pilot said, _"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take this moment to welcome you aboard flight 2162, with service to Rome, Italy. We'll be taking off in about ten minutes, and we expect to be in Rome by around 2:05pm. Temperatures there are nice and warm, and the weather is clear and beautiful. An in-flight lunch will be served, consisting of sandwiches, and we'll be serving beverages and chips to go along with that, so please buckle up, get comfortable, and we'll get underway. We hope you enjoy your flight, and now, we'll get started."_

Not long after that, the big jet's engines began to rev up, and Kayla looked a tiny bit frightened, until her sister Cassie started rubbing her shoulders. A few minutes later, the big aircraft started down the runway, and took off, headed for Italy.

**Al Italia Aerodrome. Rome, Italy, 2:10pm…**

Hunter and Colleen stepped off of the plane, and into the terminal of the high-tech airport in Rome, and they sat down on a bench to wait for Starlight and the kids to catch up. Once they were all together again, they headed to the baggage claim to wait for their luggage. Starlight said, "Hunter, thank you so much for allowing me to share this special occasion with you and Colleen. I know in my heart that I could never ask for a kinder, more thoughtful son, and I want you to know that I could never be prouder than I already am to have you as my son."

Blushing deeply under his golden fur, Hunter replied, "I love you, mom." Starlight pulled her son into her arms, and she replied, "I love you too, Hunter…and I love you, Colleen. Even if you're not my daughter by birth, by marrying my dear son, you've become part of my family, and I want you to know that along with Hunter, you'll always be my child."

Colleen's eyes brimmed with tears of joy, and she hugged Starlight deeply. She said, "Mum, thank you so much!! From the time I was little more than a year old, until the day I was summoned by The Master, I've been alone without my mother. When Huntie came into my life, I felt a joy and warmth that I never thought I could feel again. On the day you adopted me as your daughter…my family was once again complete, and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, just like I do your wonderful son, and my three precious little angels."

Starlight pulled Colleen close, and she kissed the pretty Collie on the cheek, before replying, "I know, dear. You truly were meant to be with my son…he told me that he never wants to be with anyone other than you, and I've seen that. I know that nothing will ever break you two apart."

The baggage carousel began rotating, and within twenty minutes, they had their bags, and Hunter helped Colleen place them onto a luggage cart. When they were all loaded up, they headed out to the bus stop, and then they took a seat after their stuff was loaded. When they arrived at the hotel, a bellhop came out and took their luggage up on a carrier, and Hunter strolled into the hotel's lobby along with his wife and the rest of his beloved family.

**Lobby of La Paradisia Suites hotel…**

Starlight was absolutely amazed by the beauty of the hotel that she and her family would be calling home for the next week. The walls were solid white marble, and there were beautiful oil paintings along the wall, showing the local landmarks, and tons of lovely floral pictures. There was even an indoor fountain with multi-colored lights on each of the six tiers, and Starlight could tell that when night came around, the rainbow of lights would give the fountain an absolutely beautiful aura. Hunter and Colleen walked up to the counter together, and the desk clerk said, "Yes sir, may I help you?"

Hunter replied, "Yes, my name is Hunter, and this is my wife Colleen. We're here along with my mother and our three children for the two suites I reserved under my name for the one-week stay."

The clerk checked his computer records, and when Hunter's name came up, he said, "Yes, sir…we have your registration on record. You and your wife are in Room 10018, and your mother and children have room 10019. You're on the 10th floor, luxury honeymoon suites. Enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, feel free to call room service."

Hunter accepted his keycard from the clerk, and he handed the other one to his mother. He said, "We're all set, mom. You're in room 10019 with the kids, and Colleen and I will be right across the hall in room 10018. Let's head upstairs and get into some comfortable clothes, and then we'll go out for a bit before dinner."

Starlight nodded, and together with her grandchildren, she joined Hunter and Colleen in the elevator, and they headed up to the 10th floor.

When Hunter and Colleen reached their room, it took their breath away. The entire room was decorated with pink coral bricks, and beautiful floral paintings lined the walls. One wall was taken up by a full ocean-view balcony, and all the other amenities were included. The bed was soft and plush, and Colleen couldn't wait to snuggle up with Hunter under the covers tonight. She said, "Huntie…I'm so glad I married you. Whenever we go on vacation, you pick the most romantic spots. I could never find so much joy and love with anyone else, Huntie…and I don't ever want to be without you. I love you with all my heart, and my love will always be yours, now and forever."

Hunter kissed his beautiful wife on the lips, and then he replied, "I love you too, Colleen. When we met, I knew in my heart that you were the only one for me. Whenever I'm with you, I feel warm, content, and secure. I'll never leave you, Colleen, and you'll forever be in my heart."

Colleen kissed Hunter again, and when they broke apart, they went and rounded up Starlight and the kids for a day of sightseeing.

After a short bus ride, Hunter and Colleen led the way towards the Coliseum, and Kayla said, "Daddy, what's this building?"

Hunter replied, "That's the Coliseum, honey. A long time ago, the rulers of this city would host ancient sporting events to entertain the people of the city, kinda like what happens in our time with baseball games and other major sports, only back then, stuff was a lot different."

Kayla replied, "Thanks, Daddy. You're so smart, and I hope that I can be as smart as you are some day."

Hunter and Colleen both looked at one another with a smile, and then Hunter replied, "You're already a very smart young girl, Kayla…and you make me very proud indeed, to be your father. I love you, Kayla."

The pretty young Retriever/Collie mix kissed her father on the cheek, and she said, "I love you too, Daddy."

After about an hour, Hunter and his family hopped back onto the tour bus, and they headed for their next destination, the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Starlight opened her tour guide booklet, and she showed it to Kayla. She said, "That's the Leaning Tower of Pisa, dear. It was started in 1173, but due to war and poor construction planning, it wasn't finished until 1372. The tower stands at 183.27 feet tall, with 296 stairs leading from the bottom to the top of the bell tower."

Kayla took some pictures with her camera, and then she said, "Grandma, I'm glad I got to come with mommy and daddy for their anniversary…and I'm especially glad that we can all be together. I was really scared when daddy got sick and almost died…I never want to go through that again."

Starlight pulled her youngest granddaughter up onto her lap, and she said, "I know, my dear…I don't want that to happen to your daddy either. As long as he has your mother watching out for him, I know he'll be alright."

The tour lasted another few hours, and then the happy family returned to their hotel room and changed into their swimming gear, before heading onto the beach. Colleen and Hunter went into the clear, warm water of the Mediterranean, and Colleen said, "Oh Huntie…it's so warm…like bath water!! It's wonderful!!"

Hunter replied, "That's for sure, my English Rose. Just think…we've got a whole week to spend here, just you, me, mom, and the kids…a happy family, all together for a wonderful week of rest, relaxation, and love."

Colleen replied, "I know, Huntie…and the best part is, I get to share it with you. You are without a doubt, the sweetest, bravest, and most handsome male dog on the planet, and I love you with all my heart, Huntie-Wuntie."

Hunter replied, "I love you too, Colleen. You are the most incredibly beautiful female dog that I've ever met, and nobody can ever take your place in my heart. We'll always be together, Colleen…I promise you this from the bottom of my heart."

The two of them were soon joined by Starlight and the kids, and soon, they all went for a swim in the crystal blue waters, and then Starlight took the kids up to get some ice cream from the frozen treat shop up on the sidewalk, while Hunter and Colleen relaxed under a palm tree. Colleen had her head pillowed on Hunter's chest, and she had one hand on his cheek, and the other one was rubbing up and down the back of his neck, while she listened to his heartbeat. Hunter had one hand gently tracing along Colleen's spine, while he twirled the fingers of his other hand through her hair. They spent the next few hours sunning themselves and just enjoying the beauty of this lovely beach, before walking back to their hotel to change, so they could go out to have dinner. Hunter called and made reservations at the Mediterranean Star, the best local restaurant in the area. After he and his family were set to go, they all headed out.

**Mediterranean Star…**

After Hunter confirmed his family's reservations with the head waiter, they were immediately seated at a table near the corner, away from the bustle of the crowd. Starlight stood up, and she said, "Hunter, Colleen…you've made me more and more proud each and every day since I came to live with you, and now that we're together as a family, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. I have a song that I'd like to sing for you, called 'I'll Always Be Your Mother'…I think it perfectly sums up just how much I love you both."

Starlight cleared her throat, and then she began singing to her beloved son and her sweet adopted daughter.

'_This is a special day_

_When two are joined as one_

_I love my sweet daughter_

_I'll always love you son_

_Care for each other_

_Be faithful till the end _

_Follow what's in your heart_

_May you always stay best friends _

_May you always have a happy life_

_As husband and wife_

_Hope the good days outshine the bad _

_May laughter brighten the sad_

_Know I'm here for you_

_To help or just talk to_

_Believe in each other_

_I'll always be your mother_

_The day has finally come_

_You now have Kids of your own to love_

_God will watch over you_

_From heaven up above_

_Pray for patience and wisdom _

_To give your kids your best_

_You'll teach them right from wrong_

_They'll bring you happiness_

_May you always have a happy life_

_As husband and wife_

_Hope the good days outshine the bad _

_May laughter brighten the sad_

_Know I'm here for you_

_To help or just talk to_

_Believe in each other_

_I'll always be your mother_

_I'll always be your mother, it completes my life _

_My tears are filled with love, for you and your lovely wife _

_You are a caring son, I'll forever be proud of you_

_Cherish your sweet bride, we can always share your love_

_May you always have a happy life_

_Believe in each other_

_I'll always be your mother.'_

Hunter and Colleen both had tears in their eyes when Starlight was finished, and they both hugged her deeply, along with the kids. Their waiter arrived, and set down some breadsticks, before asking them if they'd like to order. Starlight decided on some veal parmesan, and Alex ordered a plate of ziti pasta with a Caesar Salad. Cassie ordered lasagna, and Kayla ordered a mixed plate of beef and cheese ravioli. Hunter and Colleen ordered a plate of Spaghetti with meatballs that they could share, and all of them ordered coke to drink. When their food arrived, Hunter and Colleen stared into each other's eyes as they ate. Hunter was totally blown away by his wife's enchanting beauty. Her bright, blue eyes gleamed in the soft, glowing light of the candles, and the flickering flame caused soft patterns to play across the surface of her brown and white fur. She smiled as his brown eyes gazed into hers, their soft expressions full of deep, unending love. They both got a rather long strand of spaghetti in their mouths at the same time, and they chewed it until they both wound up kissing each other. Their lips touched, and they broke off only when Hunter's sensitive ears heard Starlight chuckle from her table. Hunter winked at Colleen, and he said, "We can continue this later, my dear…I think mom's trying to say we should eat our dinner for now, and save 'dessert' for later."

Colleen winked at her husband, and a sweet smile crossed her face. She knew what Hunter meant by 'dessert', and she replied, "I know it's going to be the best 'dessert' I've ever had, Huntie…because whenever I'm with you, I feel as though I'm in heaven. Huntie, you've made me the happiest dog in the whole world, and I love you with all my heart. I'll never leave you, 'luv…I promise you this from the bottom of my soul."

Hunter replied, "I know you'll never leave me, Colleen…and I'll never leave you either. The day we married, I felt as though I'd been blind all my life, but when you and I took our vows as husband and wife, I knew in my heart that we were meant to be, my English Rose. Colleen, I love you, and I will always love you."

Colleen lightly kissed her golden-furred husband on the cheek, and then they went back to finishing their dinner. When their main course was finished, they ordered some Tiramisu for dessert, and then Starlight surprised both Hunter and Colleen…she paid the bill herself, using her own credit card. She put her arms around her son and daughter, and as they walked to the door, she said, "It's your special night, so I wanted to treat you to dinner…after all, you've both been the sweetest and most loving son and daughter I could ever hope for, and I wanted you both to know this…no matter what happens, I'll always love you both, with all my heart and soul."

Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and then Kayla said, "Daddy, what are you and mommy gonna do now?"

Hunter knelt down and scooped his youngest daughter into his arms, and he whispered into her ear, "Well…I'm going to take your mom for a moonlight ride on one of the gondolas over there. Could you and your brother and sister go back to the hotel with Grandma?"

Kayla smiled, and she kissed her father's cheek, before replying, "Okay, daddy. Have fun!!"

Hunter kissed the sweet young girl on each cheek, and once on the nose, before she hurried back to join her siblings and Starlight. The female Retriever hailed a cab, and once they'd driven off back towards the hotel, Hunter scooped Colleen up and said, "Close your eyes, my love…and don't open them until I tell you…I've got a special surprise for you."

Colleen replied, "I love your surprises, Huntie…they're so romantic, just like you."

Hunter walked along for about five minutes, and Colleen heard him whispering something to a young man, and she could make out the words "boat", "ride", and "one hour". She felt Hunter set her down, and then he said, "Alright, my dear…open your eyes."

Colleen did so, and she found herself and Hunter on a gondola, rowing down the river under the moonlight. She said, "Oh my…Huntie…it's so beautiful out here!! I've never been happier in my entire life, and I know that I never could find anyone other than you that I'd want to share my life with. I'll always love you, Huntie…with all my heart and soul."

Hunter leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife, and he replied, "I love you too, my sweet Colleen. How about if we sing a duet to 'From This Moment On.'"

Colleen replied, "Huntie, that song is so perfect for this time and place…it was made for you and I."

Hunter kissed Colleen again, and then they began to sing together, letting all the love in their hearts flow out to each other through the music.

Colleen: _'I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart.'_

'_From this moment life has begun'_

Hunter: '_From this moment you are the one'_

Colleen: '_Right beside you…'_

Both:_ 'Is where I belong…'_

_From this moment on.'_

Hunter: '_From this moment I have been blessed'_

Colleen:_ 'I live only for your happiness'_

Hunter:_ 'And for your love…' _

Both:_ 'I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on'_

Colleen:_ 'I give my hand to you with all my heart'_

Hunter:_ 'Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start'_

Both:_ 'You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you'_

Colleen:_ 'From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this'_

Both: '_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on'_

_Colleen: 'You're the reason I believe in love…'_

_Hunter: 'And you're the answer to my prayers from up above…'_

_Both: 'All we need is just the two of us…'_

_My dreams came true because of you.'_

_Colleen: 'From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this…'_

_Both: 'There is nothing I wouldn't give…'_

_Colleen: 'From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live'_

_Both: 'From this moment on.'_

When they finished singing, Hunter and Colleen shared a long, deep kiss, and then they relaxed under the stars, until it was time to take the gondola back to the dock. Hunter paid the boat keeper, and then he and Colleen waved down a cab. Hunter said, "La Paradisia Suites, please."

The driver nodded, and he headed off to the hotel. When Hunter and Colleen walked in, Starlight and the kids hugged them, and Kayla asked, "Mommy, did you have fun with daddy?"

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Oh yes…I've never been happier than I am now, my darling. Your father means everything to me, just like you and your brother and sister do, along with Grandma. Now then…shall we head upstairs so I can read you a story?"

Kayla smiled, and then she and her siblings joined their parents and Grandmother in the elevator, and when they reached their room, Colleen and Hunter brushed their teeth, before heading in to say goodnight to the kids and Starlight.

Hunter walked up to his mother, and he said, "Hi, mom. How were the kids while we were gone?"

Starlight chuckled, and she replied, "They were perfectly behaved, dear. Alex and Cassie watched their cartoon DVD's, and I played Connect-Four with Kayla, and I also colored with her for a bit. Here…Kayla made this for you and Colleen."

Hunter accepted the card, and it had a crayon-drawn picture of him and Colleen on it, with a heart above them, along with the words _'To the best mommy and daddy ever…Love Kayla.'_

Colleen hugged her daughter, and then she pulled out a book and began reading. Once she was done, she and Hunter tucked the sweet young Collie/Retriever mix into bed, and Starlight came into the room. She kissed her grandchildren goodnight, and Colleen said, "Sleep tight, my dears. I'll see you tomorrow." Afterwards, she and Hunter headed into their room to celebrate their anniversary night in the best way possible.

When Hunter and Colleen were finally alone, Colleen threw her arms around Hunter, and he heard her sobbing against his chest. He started rubbing her shoulders, and he said, "Colleen…what is it? What's wrong?"

She sobbed, "H-Huntie…when you almost died back there, I thought my heart would break. This night has been so romantic, so perfect…I never want you to leave me, Huntie…please stay with me forever. I need you, Huntie…because I love you with all my heart."

Hunter kissed Colleen deeply, and he replied, "I'm not going anywhere, my love…I promise. To prove that to you, I've got a song I'd like to sing, called 'I'll Never Let You Go', by Steelheart.

Colleen kissed Hunter on the nose, and then the Retriever-mix began singing.

'_Angel eyes, you have angel eyes, such a smile that lights up my life_

_You're a dream come true, now I'm holding you_

_And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!_

_First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered_

_First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_Angel eyes, my heart relies on the love you give to me_

_You never let me down, you're always by my side_

_And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!_

_When my heart starts to crumble and the tears start to fall_

_You hold me close with tender lovin', and give me strength to carry on_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you goAnd I'll never, never let you go!' _

When Hunter finished singing, Colleen threw her arms around him, and she said, "Oh my dear sweet Huntie…that was such a perfect song for us, and I've got one for you…it's perfect for summing up how I feel about you. It's called 'Before Your Love', by Kelly Clarkson."

Hunter replied, "Colleen, with your sweet voice, I'd love to hear you sing for me."

Smiling, Colleen began to sing, sending her love for Hunter straight into her husband's golden heart through the song.

'_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived..._

_Before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I'd survive without your kiss_

_Cuz you've given me_

_A reason to exist_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived... before your love_

_I'd never lived... Before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived_

_I'd never lived_

_Before!..._

_Your!!..._

_Love!!…'_

When Colleen finished with her song, Hunter captured her lips with his, and together, they slowly made their way over towards their bed, kissing each other all the way. When they finally reached the bed, Colleen sank down onto the soft mattress, and Hunter quickly joined her. His hands began to gently trace her spine, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Soon, the two of them were completely lost in the fiery heat of their passion for one another.

About an hour later, Hunter and Colleen climbed out of bed and went in for a shower, before tossing the dirty sheets into the laundry chute. Hunter pulled a fresh set of linens out of the closet, and after he and Colleen were finished making the bed, the two lovers climbed in under the covers. Hunter said, "Goodnight, my sweet English Rose. I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

Colleen gently nuzzled Hunter, and she replied, "I'll never stop loving you either, Huntie…not for as long as I live. We'll always be together, Huntie…for all the rest of time."

After another kiss goodnight, Hunter and Colleen curled up together, and within minutes, they were both fast asleep, knowing that without a doubt, their love was destined to last for all eternity.

**THE END.**


End file.
